Last Thoughts
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: For the first time in five years Shiv sees Talon and realizes he never lost feelings for her. He now has two days to win her back before she marries a man she is not entirely sure she loves. Things turn for the worst when Teresa is kidnapped.
1. Five Years After

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Author's Note: I read through this story and decided to rewrite a few of these chapters in hopes to improve the writing style, dialogue, and clarity. So far I have rewritten chapters 1-4 and am unsure if I wish to revise any of the others. Please leave a comment, whether you enjoy the additions or want to see changes in this chapter or any of the others. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favored this story.

* * *

A little more than five years had passed since the night of the second Big Bang. The media reported the restoration of Static and Gear's powers, also assuming that the two menaces known as Hotstreak and Ebon regained theirs. Several new meta-humans emerged that night, but as many of them were peaceful civilians, were treated with the cure almost instantly and of their free will. Having seen their group of heroes many times thereafter, it became a known fact that those who were originally affected had grown stronger from the second explosion.

For Shiv, he only wished his past life to remain there in the past. He stood on a lonely street corner watching the snow fall. Having nowhere to call home, nor anyone to turn to, he merely stood there. His eyes fixed on one of the hideouts from his past. Every hole and cracked brick on the building fell no where near in comparison with the scratches and rips on his heart. Wounds that time had poorly mended, leaving holes and loose trim on every edge. The memories of the time when he was feared, respected, and on occasions, admired only seared him, persuading him to move from that spot. That forsaken building reminded him that those times were gone. And he missed it. He missed the fun times, his friends, the thrill of causing mayhem, but most of all he missed her.

He sighed and turned, the sole of his tennis shoes came in contact with the snow. He slouched over, grasping at the sleeves on his tattered jacket, his only source of shelter. He longed to see her face once more. He was aware of her new residence, but did not have the courage to barge in on her new life.

He continued to walk. The wind tapped his face and seeped through his jacket. His breathing sped and clear mucus began to leak from his left nostril.

The snow began to fall in an elegant pattern. Watching the beauty of the flakes dance in the sky gave Shiv a bit of comfort. The serene scene soon changed as another memory entered his brain.

It was the first snow after the Big Bang. Ebon had no plans for turmoil that day due to him and Kangor catching a cold. Shiv took this news to do what he did best, play. He ran outside and dove face first in a three inch pile of snow. He began rolling around as he roared with laughter. She watched Shiv's ridiculous behavior from the doorway. Shiv saw her standing there and asked her in between giggles to come join him. She frowned and told him he played around too much. As usual, Shiv told her to put some fun in her life and went back to playing. Eventually she gave in, whether out of pity or to relive her childhood he did not know, nor did he care to ask, the fact remained that she was playing in the snow with him.

As much pain as it caused, that was one of his favorite memories of her. At least he knew for that one day she was happy with him. Those were the days he thought would never end. If allowed one wish, he would ask for one more moment with her to cherish for the rest of his life.

The atmosphere became colder and the hour later. Having no home, Shiv searched for a spot to sleep for the night. An empty alley seemed like the best place, so he curled up tightly on the damp ground. The smell of urine and rotting cardboard settled around him. The faint chewing of what Shiv assumed to be rats echoed from the nearest trashcan. There was nothing close by to use as a blanket and he was too tired to search for anything. Shiv acknowledged that he would be ill in the morning, but fatigue took hold and he shut his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

It was not long after that he was woken. Someone forcefully shook Shiv's shoulder calling his name. Though Shiv was half asleep, he knew the voice.

Shiv opened his eyes and groaned, "What do you want, Hotstreak?"

Hotstreak sighed. Even though Shiv's purple hair was now black and his once bright skin now pale from the many nights without much food or sleep, he could still see the innocent glow his old teammate possessed.

"Come on, it's too cold for you to sleep out here," Hotstreak said. He grasped Shiv's hand and heaved him to his feet.

Shiv stumbled, putting his hand against the faded brick wall to catch his balance. His throat was dry and his voice cracked as he spoke, "I got nowhere to go."

"You don't have a home?" Hotstreak asked.

Shiv shook his head. He felt a tingle in his throat and coughed into his fist. He used his jacket sleeve to wipe away the falling snot and sniffed back the excess.

Hotstreak sighed. He placed a firm hand on Shiv's shoulder and gave him a look of pity. "You can crash at my place tonight."

Shiv frowned at the look in Hotstreak's eyes. However his frozen limbs and growling stomach surpassed his pride and he gratefully accepted.

Hotstreak walked out of the alley, looking behind his shoulder to make sure Shiv was following. The smaller of the two kept up despite the weight on his eyelids. His knees tensed up, but he refused to fall behind. Hotstreak stopped in front of a four-story apartment building. It was nothing fancy from the outside, yet the stairway had an inviting presence about it. Hotstreak stomped up the stairs and reached for the keys in his pocket. Shiv coughed while walking, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his body. Hotstreak stopped short of a door on the third floor and unlocked it, stepping through the doorway. Shiv took a deep breath and walked inside.

The room was of average size with a small living room, a kitchen to the left, and a bathroom off to the side. There was a used sofa sitting against the wall, in which the paint had begun to peel. A tee shirt, newspapers, and other forms of trash covered the sofa's cushions. There was a table sitting over near the entrance with papers of all sorts thrown about the surface. An old chair sat beside the sofa, on the side table was a broken lamp that Hotstreak never got around to throwing away, and a TV stood near the wall with a red jacket hanging over the top. At the edge of the kitchen rested a small dining table with three wooden chairs. A microwave covered in grime sat over on the counter, a large, white refrigerator stood in between the counter and a stove which was stained with grease. The sink was beside the stove and full of dirty dishes. Beside the fridge was a yellow wall phone. The carpet was buried beneath a mountain of cups, paper, boxes, old food, and other disposable items. Shiv could see the bed in the room was unmade with clothes laying all over the floor. The bathroom door was closed, but Shiv expected it to be in the same state as the rest of the house.

"Make yourself at home," Hotstreak said heading towards the kitchen.

"When did you get this place?" Shiv asked looking around.

"A couple months ago," Hotstreak replied. He took two white mugs from the cabinet.

"And it's already a disaster?" Shiv teased.

"Now don't you start nagging me too," Hotstreak said placing the cups down on the counter. "I get enough of that from Shenice."

"Shenice?" Shiv asked with high-pitched curiosity.

"My girlfriend," Hotstreak said while putting the mugs in the microwave. Hotstreak turned around to watch Shiv try to make his way through the obstacle course on the floor. He smiled and said, "Just throw all that stuff on the floor."

Shiv shrugged and tossed the junk on the couch to the carpet below. He let himself fall on the sofa.

"Here, drink up," Hotstreak ordered handing Shiv one of the mugs.

"Hot!" Shiv exclaimed as he nearly dropped the cup.

"Duh, that's why it's called _hot_ chocolate," Hotstreak said rolling his eyes.

Shiv's grin grew as he sipped the drink. The warm liquid eased his frozen, parched throat. He let out little giggles before each swallow. Hotstreak paid no mind, anyone who knew Shiv was used to that behavior. Hotstreak sat down and tried to ignore those memories before the pain of the past infected him as well.

"So how's things going?" Hotstreak asked trying to start a conversation.

"Alright," Shiv lied. He covered it up well with his gleeful expression.

"Anyone new in your life?" Hotstreak asked.

"No, not really," Shiv said. The image of her face surfaced behind his eyes. Shiv chugged down half the drink before changing the subject. "How's this girl of yours?"

"Shenice?" Hotstreak asked.

Shiv nodded. "What's she like?" he asked.

"She's perfect," Hotstreak said. "She's smart, beautiful, strong, athletic, and fun. Very unpredictable."

"Sounds nice," Shiv said.

"Oh, she's very nice," Hotstreak said. "She's kind to most people." He took a sip of his hot chocolate and added, "She does have a mouth though. She's always nagging me about how I dress and my house, the music I like, people I hang with, how much I smoke, the fact I smoke, how much I drink. Always has something to say."

"All couples disagree," Shiv said.

"I guess so," Hotstreak said. "But she's a keeper. I wouldn't give her up for anything. You know, it's like when I met her I couldn't stand her. But now I can't imagine what my life would be like if she left." Hotstreak's face became solemn as another thought drifted in his mind. _Or if she died._

Shiv gulped down the rest of his drink. He then held his frosted fingers around the cooling edges of the cup. Hotstreak brought the brim up to his lips and sipped, a few beads spilling down the side.

Shiv could bear the silence no longer. Besides there was something he had wanted to know for some time now. "Hey, are the rumors true?"

"Rumors?" Hotstreak asked.

"That you're now a crime-fighter and teamed up with Static's crew?"

"That's true," Hotstreak answered. He brought the mug down to rest on his leg.

"So you fight your old friends?"

"Most of the original bang babies are no longer criminals."

"Really? Do you know what they do now?" Shiv asked.

"Most of them," Hotstreak said. "Wanna' know?"

Shiv nodded with a large smile on his face. He looked like a child about to hear a bedtime story.

"Well," Hotstreak said teasing Shiv. Shiv smiled showing his teeth. Hotstreak continued, "Let's see. Ebon doesn't live in Dakota anymore. From what I've heard he owns a casino and makes a lot of dough. He also has a cute girlfriend, at least that's what Adam told me. I haven't seen him since Adam's wedding. And that was two years ago. Maria is a journalist and a swim instructor for children. She and her sister are still very close. I talk to her at least once a week."

Shiv was surprised when Hotstreak admitted to dating Shenice, for he still believed that he and Maria were together. When he last saw Hotstreak, he and the aqua lady were inseperable. He and Kangor often joked that the two of them would ride off to a chapel in Vegas and get hitched on a whim. A part of him always believed Maria was too smart and pretty for Hotstreak. He was glad that the two of them were still close friends.

Hotstreak continued, "Kangor is a fireman now. He got married two years ago and he and his wife are expecting a daughter in four months. Ferret operates the camera for a local news station. He is happily married and has two children, a boy and a girl. I'm not sure if you know her, but psychotic Madelyn is a politician. No one really likes her, but they know she'll get the job done. She's bossy and pushed this poor man into an engagement. I feel sorry for him."

Shiv could not recall ever meeting Madelyn in person, but from what he heard from the other meta-humans who had she was not exactly the most pleasant of people.

Hotstreak thought carefully to make sure he was not forgetting anyone. "Oh, well nevermind, I don't know what happened to Slipstream, nor do I really care. Let's see, Carmendillo, he, well, um...I'm not quite sure what he does. Everytime I see him he's with a different woman."

"Wow, everyone seems to be doing good," Shiv said.

"Not exactly," Hotstreak said. "Hyde is in prison for murder."

Shiv never actually met Hyde either, but from the immense hatred that spawned from Ferret when Hyde's name surfaced gave Shiv a good reason to not want to meet him. Once Shiv asked Kangor about Hyde to which he also voiced his dislike for the man, but not nearly as the severe disdain Ferret held for him.

Hotstreak continued, "Puff still causes trouble. Onyx proposed to her once, but she laughed in his face. He was so upset he tried to drink himself to death. That night he met a sweetie named Ally. They started dating and eventually got engaged. Puff got jealous and tried to kill Ally. Onyx attacked her to save Ally. Puff is still in prison for attempted first-degree murder." Hotstreak's face became grim. "And for their safety (_and Shenice's_) let's hope she stays there."

"You keep up with the whole crowd," Shiv commented.

Hotstreak smiled. He was proud of the turn-around he and most of his friends made. Of course he was the only one to go far enough to offer his services to the town in exchange for having his criminal record cleared. The other meta-humans originally mocked his choices, but over the years they either came to support him, or became indifferent to the subject.

"Hey, what of your partners?" Shiv asked. "Are they full-time superheroes, or do they have normal lives?

"Sure they have normal lives," Hotstreak said. "I can tell you, but I can't reveal their identities."

"Why?" Shiv asked.

"I just can't," Hotstreak said.

Shiv folded his arms and pretended to pout.

"Shiv that's not going to work," Hotstreak said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine, but I want every detail," Shiv replied.

"I can't do that," Hotstreak retorted. "But I can tell you what I can." Hotstreak raised his eyebrows. Shiv nodded. Hotstreak smiled and continued, "Static gets paid to be a superhero, like the rest of us. He is married and has a son. When he's not working, he volunteers at many charities. He's a great guy. Gear is not married, but is seeing someone he's known for a long time. He spends the majority of his free time with her. Rubberbandman is only a part-time superhero, since he's a famous musician. He married his sweetheart, Sharon Hawkins and they have a four-year old daughter. You know him as Adam Evans, Ebon's brother. They forgave each other and are close again."

Hotstreak laughed in his head. He found it humorous that Static and Ebon used to be each other's worst enemy and now, because of the marriage of their siblings, were related.

Shiv only ran into Adam a few times, several when he was still a criminal himself. Shiv shut his eyes trying to block the memories of his past from his mind. Every day another memory surfaced to remind him that his record still held many theft and vandalism charges. At times he wondered if there was even a reason to clean his life up if people still felt he would harm them. The prejudices were the worst part of trying to change, very few willing to give him a chance. He barely smiled realizing if Hotstreak was able to, perhaps he could as well. The smile soon faded into a frown when he remembered the only reason Hotstreak was able to overcome his past was with the help of his improved powers, something which Shiv failed to recover at the second explosion.

The phone rang making both men look up. Hotstreak jumped and dashed through the room, leaping over all the junk, to reach it. His hand grasped the telephone and he answered it in the same monotone voice he always used addressing the other party on the phone.

Shiv tried his best to keep from eavesdropping, but his curiosity won the battle. He overheard Hotstreak talking with someone on the other line. At first he smiled and spoke kindly to what Shiv made out to be a soft, female voice. Soon Hotstreak's eyes widened and the tone in his voice lowered. He almost seemed to be whispering about something. He nodded and agreed with something the woman said three times. Hotstreak confirmed the location of the Dakota Penitentiary and promised to be there within the hour. The conversation ended and Hotstreak hung up with a heavy sigh.

"Something came up, I have to go meet Static and She-Bang," Hotstreak said grabbing his coat off the television without making eye contact. "I don't know when I'll be back. You're welcome to sleep on the couch tonight." Hotstreak buttoned up his jacket.

Hotstreak checked his teeth and hair in the dusty mirror hanging just above the phone before leaving the house. Shiv frowned at first, but eventually shook off the strange behavior.

"You can get something to eat if you want," Hotstreak said pointing to the refrigerator. "Just don't clean out my fridge."

"At least something will be clean," Shiv joked.

Hotstreak chuckled as he left and locked the door.

Shiv took advantage of Hotstreak's offer and treated himself to a buffet. After his meal, Shiv threw the plate on the floor with the rest of the mess. He stretched out on the couch and fell asleep. By the time he reached dreamland, Shiv had forgotten why he was sad.


	2. Dakota's Finest

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Author's Note: Again, this chapter is a re-write. This chapter is mainly about Hotstreak, as he is an important character in this story, I thought it only fair that he be given some background information. Also there is more of Shiv's past over the five year gap. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Barely an hour passed since Hotstreak's departure when Shiv woke. He stifled a scream and grasped his dark, damp locks.

He replayed the dream in his mind. Shiv stood on a bridge overlooking the lake, watching two ducks fight each other over a crust of bread. Shiv leaned forward on the railing and let his chin rest in his palm. He watched the calm water, wondering where he should go with his life. Suddenly black clouds formed overhead and blocked out the sun's warmth. Shiv crossed his arms around his chest and shivered as his breath escaped his lips in the form of fog. Ebon surfaced in the form of a flaming shadow creature. Smoke left from Ebon's cartooned smile as he talked. His voice resembled a demonic inanimate object as his shadowed finger beckoned for Shiv to return to the band again. Shiv hesitated then stood atop the wooden railing. He inhaled then jumped into the water that had changed to muck. The shadows hands grasped at his body and pulled him into a pit of smoke and flames. He stared forward, his eyes focused on the grinning, burning eyes that belonged to his former friend.

He woke in a sweat. Shiv glanced around the room as he gradually remembered where he rested. He leaned his head against the armrest and took a deep breath. He slowly let the air down while his frail body fell to the cushions in unison. The former meta-human closed his eyes and tried to erase the image from his mind.

Shiv turned his head to the side, allowing his temple to embrace the edge of the couch. It had been over five years since he last saw Ebon. What he did see was a fusion of the shadowman and the pyro. It was a sight he wished he could never again see. With help from one of Static's new zapcaps, no doubt the work of Gear, the two were able to defuse. Hotstreak was sent to a hospital with minor burns covering his skin. He slipped into a coma for two days before waking without any recollection of what had happened at the second big bang.

It was at that moment he surrendered his life of crime and took Static's offer. In two years his record was cleared of all criminal charges. After he did his time Static presented him with a second offer. Hotstreak smirked and shook hands with the town's most famous superhero. Hotstreak became permanently a member of Dakota's finest.

No one ever found out what happened to Ebon that night. Before the ambulances and the press could reach the docks his body had vanished leaving only an injured Hotstreak behind. It was not for another year that Adam received word that his brother lived. He recovered on his own and started a new life in another state where no one knew the name Ivan Evans or Ebon.

Adam kept the secret of his brother's whereabouts from everyone, save Sharon, for nearly two months. Ivan's existence was revealed one night in which Virgil and his wife came over to Adam and Sharon's house for a dinner. He came across the letter in the mail addressed to Adam from an Ivan Evans. Virgil skimmed the contents before confronting his partner. Adam sighed and immediately confessed. He apologized for withholding the information and explained that he desired to see his brother in person merely to see if the man he thought sent the letters truly existed before announcing it to Dakota. Virgil sighed and dropped the letter back on the glossed countertop. He placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and nodded to him. Adam nodded in response and neither of them mentioned that incident again.

Shiv reminsensed on the night he last saw Ebon for a good ten minutes. He tried to remember what his leader told him. How he could have his powers restored for good. Ebon mentioned that all the original bang babies needed was a stronger dose of the gas and everything would be as before. Shiv believed him as he always did. Shiv obeyed him without a thought of his own as he had many times before. They all knew Static would try to interfere with their plans as was his tendencies. That night Shiv saw Static he could see past the hero's selfless façade. Shiv realized by the teen's very presence that he wanted the same thing as the rest of them. The only difference between the two remained that Static and Gear's wishes were fulfilled and their powers restored while Shiv and many of the others returned to normal.

Shiv glanced down at his open palms and sighed. He tilted his head back and tried to think of something else. He bit his lip when the only thing that came to his mind was her face. He groaned and turned his thoughts to a song he heard when passing by the pizza parlor earlier that day. The tune was merry, yet the lyrics told a sad tale of a man deeply infatuated with another man's woman. He twitched his lips and closed his eyes all while humming that soft tune to himself. Within the same minute he drifted back into slumber.

Shiv stirred, startled from the slamming of the front door.

"I'll clean my room later, Mommy," Shiv whined and turned over on his side.

"That's exactly what needs to be done," Hotstreak said short of breath. His face lacked color and his eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets.

Shiv moaned and leaned his face against the cushion.

"Come on, get up," Hotstreak said shaking Shiv's shoulder.

The younger boy yawned and sat up. He stretched out his arms then folded his hands into his lap. He slouched forward with his droopy eyes staring down at his fingers. "What's going on?"

"She'll be here around noon, you have to help me clean," Hotstreak exclaimed.

"Who? What? Huh?" Shiv asked while rubbing crust from his eye.

"Shenice," Hotstreak replied. "I can't let her see this mess. She'll never shut up about it."

Shiv groaned then collapsed back down on the couch.

Hotstreak picked up a dishrag and tossed it in Shiv's direction. The tattered cloth landed on top of Shiv's nose. He whined and sat up clutching the rag.

"Pick up the dishes and wash them and the ones in the sink," Hotstreak ordered. He hurried to his bedroom. A few minutes later he returned with a half-filled laundry basket and ran around picking up the rest of the garments tossed about the place. "Then you can wipe down the microwave and refrigerator inside and out."

Hotstreak reached into his pocket for his keys. A set of three, bounded around a metal keyring, jingled upon collision.

Hotstreak looked up to find a sleepy-eyed Shiv staring with his lips slightly parted.

"What are you waiting for?" Hotstreak snapped. "She'll be here in three hours!" Shiv squeaked and hopped up. Hotstreak groaned and grasped his forehead. "Look, I'm sorry, there's a lot on my mind right now." Hotstreak sighed. He looked up at the frightened expression that overtook the blank one seconds ago. "Please, Shiv, I could really use your help."

Shiv exhaled and nodded.

"Thanks," Hotstreak said. He grabbed a plastic bag with a collection of quarters inside and placed them inside the empty front pocket. He regained his grip on the basket and headed for the door. "I'll be back as soon as the clothes are done." Hotstreak left the building and slammed the door shut.

Shiv groaned and stretched his arms and legs out one more time before standing. He shuffled his feet amongst the clutter and reached the kitchen. He dropped the dishrag on the counter before resting his arms and chin on the same surface. He glanced around at all the filthy dishes that occupied the space. He was half tempted to open the cabinet to see if there were any clean dishes left. Shiv finally stood up and collected the ones off the floor to add to the others in the sink. In less than an hour he cleaned the dishes and appliances as Hotstreak requested. Once finished he noticed a broom standing over in the corner of the kitchen. He grasped at the handle, the yellow paint chipping from the wood, and began to work on the floors. Every time he made a pile the breeze created from the broom tossed it back over the floor again. After two more tries Shiv gave up and went to pick up the old newspapers.

Shiv grasped the crackled papers and briefly wondered if Hotstreak believed in recycling. Shiv chuckled at the thought before stuffing the paper in the already overflowing trashcan. Being awake and energized he picked up the other disposable items and took out two bags of trash, leaving a half-filled one resting in the plastic trashcan.

Once he could finally walk through the apartment without fear of tripping he made his way to the desk. He gripped the chair and sat backwards on the seat. Shiv's eyes surveyed the many papers occupying the surface. He pondered if Hotstreak wanted him to straighten up the many letters and bills in front of him. Shiv figured the stationary was Hotstreak's personal business and would rather not bother unless given permission.

Shiv positioned his feet to stand when his eyes came across a fancy, white envelope, pure white that contrasted with the cream ones surrounding. The red seal was broken. Shiv drummed his fingertips on the desk for a few seconds before grasping the envelope. His hand recognized that the original contents were still inside. Shiv pursed his lips and held his breath as he reached his slender fingers into the opening, slightly ripping the envelope, and pulled out the letter.

It was thick paper, the color of the envelope, folded neatly into horizontal thirds. Up in the right-hand corner sat the city's emblem. The letter was addressed to Francis Stone. Shiv closed his eyes wondering if he should read the elegant, black, cursive that filled the page below. Shiv's heart rate intensified and he let out a long breath before dropping to the text below. He read:

_Mr. Francis Stone,_

_We, the leaders of Dakota, consider you one of the greatest assets to the community._

Shiv ceased reading at that moment and reread the sentence three more times before breathing again. He continued:

_Because of your thoughtful, selfless services to this city on both a political and social level, we hereby invite you to the Brunson's Honorary Annual Ball. Dress is formal attire. You are permitted to bring one guest. We thank you for all that you have done for Dakota and hope to see you there._

The letter was signed by the mayor in addition to the number in case of questions and the date, location, and time for the party. Shiv read the letter once more just to make sure he was not missing anything. Shiv gasped and let the paper fall from his hand.

Shiv leaned back in the chair wondering what it must have been like for Hotstreak the second he decided to join up with Static. He imagined all the heckling, taunting, and threats the firestarter must have received from his old teammates. Then again, in the past five years the crime rate involving bang babies had exponentially decreased, the same applied with regular crime. Shiv brought his empty palm to face level and remembered all the chaos those pink lights would create. He closed his fingers down over the palm and stared up at the ceiling.

Shiv remembered the first time he heard that Hotstreak worked for the police department. It was less than two years ago, around midautumn. He was roaming a back alley looking for any scrap of food that someone might have discarded. His footsteps ceased the instance his ears picked up voices from behind the building. The tone did not sound friendly. Shiv remained in the spot and leaned closer to the wall.

The first to speak was a male. His raspy voice, clouded with phlegm, spit out the words. "Yeah, I thought he was our friend."

"F-Stop sure turned good all a sudden," a second, deeper voice added.

"Now he's hangin' round that goodie Static," a third male voice spoke. "He thinks he's so special 'cause he still has powers."

Shiv leaned his hand on a trashcan lid that wobbled against the metal cylinder it sat upon.

The first man spoke again, "If I had my old powers I would…"

He was cut off by the clanging of the lid against the concrete. Shiv's face burned red making sweat pour. A layer of spit covered his throat. He dared not gasp for air. His feet trembled as he tried to make a run for it. His feet tangled up and he fell down just as the three men came into view.

Shiv scrambled to get up.

"Hey!" one of the men shouted.

Shiv released a tiny squeak and ran at full speed.

"Hey! Where's he—" the man began again.

"That's a friend of Hotstreak!" the youngest of the group exclaimed. "Probably a spy."

The three ran after him. Shiv nearly tripped over his untied laces twice. He turned the corner and ran behind another building. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. The man with the scratchy voice appeared with a scowl.

"Guys, over here!" he yelled.

Shiv began running at the moment when the shoelace tangled around his shoe forcing him to the pavement. His nose collided with the tarmac, spilling red fluid at once. The other two joined up with the first man and circled him.

Shiv pulled himself into the fetal position and looked up at the glaring faces. "Please don't hurt me," he begged. "I didn't mean—I'm not—I don't—"

"You working with Hotstreak?" the younger guy spat.

Shiv shook his head violently. "No! No! Haven't seen him in two years. I thought he was dead." He looked up at the other two. "I'm telling the truth!"

If there was ever a time for Static to appear Shiv hoped it would be at that very second.

The other two guys exchanged glances. One smiled while the other frowned. The oldest man knelt down beside Shiv. He placed his hand on Shiv's shoulder. His deep voice held a hint of pity and kindness, "Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you."

"But, Cliff," the youngest member argued.

"He's no threat to us," Cliff said standing up.

"Sorry about that," the other man said. He coughed into his hand before speaking again. "Thought you were someone else."

"Is he dead?" Shiv asked as he struggled to stand. "Hotstreak. Is he...?"

"I wish," Cliff replied keeping his back to the former bang baby. "That traitor used to be our friend. Now he's with that group of brownnosing goody-goodies." He turned to face Shiv, his eyes narrowed and searing Shiv's heart. "If I were you I'd forget that man. As far as I'm concerned the man he used to be is dead." He looked over his shoulder to make sure the other two were out of listening range. He inched closer to the quaking boy. "I know who you are and your connection to Hotstreak. I remember you from back when." He whispered into Shiv's ear, "When your hands could craft any weapon you wished." Shiv's eyes widened. Cliff stepped back and resumed his normal voice. "Just remember, if you ever tell him what you saw tonight, or mention our names, you will be shown no mercy next time."

Cliff led the other two away from Shiv. Shiv let himself fall flat on the ground. He stared up at the sky clouded by the constant stream of smoke. The air smelt like rain and Shiv hurried to find shelter before he was caught in the storm.

Shiv sat in the chair in Hotstreak's house leaning back in the chair. He never imagined he would be rooming with one of his old friends. Of all the people he knew from the Meta-Breed, apart from Talon and Kangor, Hotstreak was one of the few who actually treated him kindly. It was a rarity for Hotstreak to entirely trust anyone, and in return his trust was hard to gain. One night a drunken Hotstreak revealed to a tipsy Shiv that he was the only one in the group that he could trust.

"What about Aqua-Maria?" Shiv asked.

"What about her?" Hotstreak asked taking another gulp of beer.

"Aren't you like dating her?" Shiv asked.

Hotstreak nodded. "Yes," he spoke before putting the near empty bottle on the floor. He leaned his head against the wall. "But she's a woman and I can never trust a woman. Not after my mother—" Hotstreak caught himself before he revealed sore information that he never wanted brought up in front of the group. Of course he knew Shiv would never betray his trust. "I just don't trust women," he said. "That includes Talon."

"And you don't trust Kangor or anyone else?"

Hotstreak tilted his head to the side. "I know Kangor is loyal to those who are to him. I trust him more than the others, but he's still too hard to read. Maybe someday, soon maybe, but not now."

Shiv paused before asking his next question. It was something he himself often wondered and wanted Hotstreak's opinion. He wanted it before the fire starter sobered up. He took a deep breath and just let the words leave his tongue. "What about Ebon?"

Hotstreak's eyes darted over to the smaller meta-human. The glare burnt into Shiv's heart and made his heart race and his breathing stop. Those were the eyes of a man he never wanted to meet. He waited for Hotstreak's teeth to become razors and shred him. At the very least he expected a punch in the nose or a slap on the cheek. No pain ever came.

Hotstreak removed his gaze when he saw the boy shiver. "I trust him least of all," Hotstreak said while staring forward. "If there was ever a man who terrified me it's him. Every free thinking man feels that." Hotstreak gritted his teeth. "Even Static fears him. I see it when they fight. He's always careful with how he goes about fighting Ebon." Hotstreak shifted his legs and turned to face Shiv with a look that almost appeared human. "You're the closest thing I have to a friend, so I'll warn you. Don't put your life in his hands, he will drown you."

Shiv downed the rest of his drink and asked no more questions. Hotstreak went on the next day as if the conversation never took place, Shiv supposed he forgot. Shiv never brought it up. He did make sure to watch the next time Static took on Ebon and saw truth in Hotstreak's comment. It was only for a second or two, but the fear was present.

The thoughts of the past nearly passed him into slumber. Curiosity probed at his thoughts of Ebon's whereabouts. He wondered how a dangerous, wanted man like him could have disappeared for five years. Shiv felt that Hotstreak knew more than he was letting on, but if the firestarter was keeping secrets, he would be near impossible to get him to tell.

He fell out of the chair upon hearing the heavy footsteps from the outside of the apartment. Shiv caught the back of the chair before it crashed on the floor and set it upright. He gasped at the letter sitting out on the desk. He searched for the envelope and grasped it. The key slid into the lock. Shiv shoved the letter into the envelope, ripping the side another inch. He tossed the letter under a stack of papers as Hotstreak turned the key. Shiv jumped up and stepped away from the desk while Hotstreak turned the doorknob.

Shiv perfected a smile for when his friend walked through the door. His smile faded when he saw a collection of plastic bags where Hotstreak's face should have been.

"Shiv, you there?" a voice called from behind the bags.

"Right here, Hotstreak," Shiv said stepping forward to remove a bag from the top of the laundry basket.

"Thanks," Hotstreak said as he attempted to adjust his arms. "If you could help—"

Shiv grabbed the second bag from the laundry basket and brought it over to the counter. Hotstreak rolled his eyes and made his way over to the couch. He used his feet to navigate, almost going into cardiac arrest when he discovered that a majority of the trash had been cleaned. Hotstreak placed the basket on the couch then split the remaining four bags amongst his arms and put those on the counter with the rest.

Hotstreak returned to the laundry basket and hurried off to his room to put the clothes away. Shiv stood by the wall waiting for his friend to leave. Curiosity overtook him and he ransacked the bags. He placed the food into one of two categories: things he liked and things he disliked. Hotstreak returned and motioned for Shiv to leave the kitchen. He began putting the food where it respectively belonged. He asked for Shiv to clean the bathroom. Shiv's lips twitched, but he did not have the heart to deny his friend the service after he lodged him from the cold.

Shiv returned moments later to find Hotstreak whisking a white substance in a large, plastic, red bowl. Egg shells cluttered the counter with a bit of yolk leaking from the shards. White powder covered the area around the bowl as well as Hotstreak's shirt.

"Whatcha makin'?" Shiv asked in a sing-song voice.

"What do you think?" Hotstreak asked not looking up from his task.

Shiv tilted his head and opened his mouth as he thought.

"Let me save you the energy, it's a cake," Hotstreak replied.

"Ooh, a cake! Can I have some?" Shiv squealed while hopping.

"As if you need any more sugar," Hotstreak said pouring the mix into a pan.

Shiv leaned his arms on the counter as a thought crossed his mind. He waited for Hotstreak to put the cake in the oven before asking.

Hotstreak turned around to find Shiv staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

Shiv parted his lips to speak, but lost the courage to ask. He shook his head and looked away. Hotstreak rolled his eyes then went on to make the soup and tea.

"Do you want me to leave when Shenice gets here?" Shiv asked.

Hotstreak turned to face the smaller man. Like the question, Shiv's face lacked any emotion.

"No, I don't think she will mind," Hotstreak replied. "Any chance she can get to talk to anyone will make her happy. Besides, you need to eat a good meal. You've lost too much weight in these last five years."

Shiv smiled, not used to being treated so kindly. Ever since he went to grade school people pushed him around. The bullies saw him as small and defenseless, an easy target. As he grew older, the people found more subtle ways to take advantage of him, such as copying his homework or conning him into giving them his lunch money. The girls were the worst, they pretended to like him in order to get money, fine objects, or the like, then throw him away once they got what they wanted.

The same thing occurred when he joined the Meta-Breed. Most of his teammates pushed him around and made him do the grunt work. Ebon showed him no mercy and neither did Static. The pain inflicted during his scrapes with Static never lasted long. He usually passed out before any real damage could be done. Yet Static and Gear never showed any remorse for harming him. In fact he could recall several times that one or both of them made jokes out of his pain.

Shiv glanced up to find Hotstreak icing the cake. Three bowls were placed out on the table with glasses full of tea behind each bowl. The pitcher sat in the middle of the table.

Both boys looked up at the sound of a knock at the door.


	3. Afternoon Tea

Hotstreak took one last look at the apartment. He shoved the dirty dishes into the sink. He kicked himself for not having time to put away the clean dishes yet. He ran into his room to change into a clean shirt, red with white stripes, before stopping by the mirror to survey his face, teeth, and hair. Shiv looked on in amazement. Now more than ever he wanted to meet this Shenice.

Hotstreak took a deep breath and turned to Shiv who gave him a reassuring look. Hotstreak opened the door and wrapped a laughing woman into a tight embrace. He took her by the hand and led her into the room. Hotstreak stripped her of her immense white coat and hung it over the back of the desk chair.

Shenice looked around the room with a large smile on her face. The smile fell when her eyes came in contact with the male she remembered from so long ago. Her smile returned when she felt the warmth of Hotstreak's fingers on her shoulders.

"You cleaned the place up," she commented.

"Told you I would," Hotstreak replied.

He grasped her shoulders as her arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned forward and let his lips collide with hers. Shiv heard his stomach gurgle.

He took in the woman in front of him. She was athletic built with beautiful skin. Her eyes were wide with waved hair outlining the features of her face. She had nice full lips coated in a clear gloss of some kind. She wore a knee-length, long-sleeved, red plaid jumper with thick, black stockings underneath. Her neck was lined with a gold heart on a thin gold chain.

"I didn't know you had company," Shenice said in quiet voice.

"Oh, this is my friend Shiv," Hotstreak said leading his girlfriend over to said fellow. "He's going to be living with me for a while."

"Nice to meet you," Shiv said taking hold of Shenice's hand.

Shenice smiled, though her face showed some discomfort. Shiv felt the silky state of her skin and felt a heat rising in his cheeks. Shenice slipped her hand from Shiv's, her eyes not leaving his fingers. She immediately checked her skin for any possible cuts or scratches.

"Well," Hotstreak said trying to break the awkward silence. "How about some lunch."

"You cooked for me as well," Shenice said placing her hand on Hotstreak's chest. "I thought I smelt a delicious aroma when I stepped inside. It'll probably taste good. I can always tell how something will taste by how it smells."

"I'd do anything to see you smile," Hotstreak replied. He tilted his head and gave his girlfriend a quick, chaste kiss.

He placed his hand on her back and led her to her chair at the square table. He pulled the chair out for her then pushed her under. Hotstreak took the seat across from his beloved leaving Shiv to slip into the chair beside Hotstreak.

"Oh! And you made a cake!" Shenice squealed upon noticing the dessert sitting on the counter. She turned to smile at Hotstreak. "You do think of everything."

Shiv rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the soup. It seemed a bit lumpy and thick. His tongue and stomach were not picky. He filled his spoon and scooped the liquid into his mouth. He slurped the creamy substance earning a glare from Shenice. Shenice could only take two more slurps before she had to step in.

"So what brings you here, Shiv?" Shenice asked.

Shiv looked up with soup dripping from his chin. Hotstreak imitated wiping his chin with the napkin and pointed to the paper product sitting by his bowl. Shiv nodded and wiped away the mess.

"Don't have much of a place of my own right now," Shiv answered while putting the napkin back on the table. "Hotstreak's nice enough to let me crash with him."

Shenice turned her eyes to meet Hotstreak's. "You go by your alias around the other bang babies?"

Hotstreak shrugged. "It's the name he's known me by for all these years. It be weird to hear him calling me Francis." He grasped Shenice's hand. "Besides, that name won't ring coming from his voice as it does from yours."

"Still, I think you should save that name for professional uses only," Shenice said before returning to her meal.

Hotstreak shrugged his shoulders. Shenice caught the gesture out of the corner of her eye and turned with her lips pursed and eyes narrowed to face him.

"So how did you two meet?" Shiv asked before an argument broke out.

Hotstreak thanked Shiv with his eyes who replied with a small nod.

"Well," Shenice said grasping her glass. "It was about six years ago when I first saw him."

Hotstreak snickered. "Yeah, you could say we met under strange circumstances. I was not expecting her. I was upset about—well I don't remember what it was. But I remember you. And well she was there. I guess you could say she grabbed my attention."

Shenice giggled. "Yeah, that was an interesting day. You were strong and irritable. Still I made him spin."

Hotstreak laughed out loud. He regained his composure and spoke. "At the time I didn't really like her though."

"The feeling was mutual," Shenice added. "It took a few more tries before I even considered him an acquaintance. He told me he was trying to clean up his act but I didn't believe him. Heard that story several times before and they were all lies. But I gave him a chance. Mainly on the behalf of a mutual friend." Shenice smiled and reminded herself to thank Virgil later for never doubting his faith in Hotstreak and encouraging her to do the same.

Shiv tried to imagine which of Hotstreak's friends knew Shenice and would have been supportive of him after the big bang cure. Very few of the original bang babies wanted anything to do with Hotstreak after they were cured. Hotstreak never seemed unshaken by their loathing, it was something he was used to even before the accident occurred. It was a hunch of Shiv's from the day he met Hotstreak, and still resided in his mind, that it was out of fear that they joined him in the first place.

"Many found me to be a show-off or annoying," Shenice said not hiding the irritation in her voice as she stated that fact. "And they were still afraid of Hotstreak." Shiv nodded making Hotstreak smirk. "And again I didn't believe him when he said he wasn't into crime anymore."

"What changed that?" Shiv asked.

Shenice smiled. "When he saved my life."

Shiv was not surprised. He knew how Hotstreak could seem to someone who he knew and cared for. He remembered a time when he stepped in the range of a pistol aimed for Maria. The man, who the police later identified as a compromised vigilante who went mad after the acts of a raging meta-human caused a car accident in which his wife and daughter were killed, made it his duty to slay every bang baby in his path. He pointed the gun at Maria. Hotstreak momentarily forgot Maria's invincibility against solid objects and threw himself on top of her, taking the bullet in his right arm. The two landed, Maria safely on her stomach, water from her body splashing on Hotstreak who lay on his side clutching his arm. Blood poured from the wound as he shuddered, refusing to let her see the pain etched on his face. Maria growled and launched herself at the assailant. A group of bystanders heard the gunshot and rushed over to see what happened. One of them called the police who rapidly arrived and had the man arrested and ultimately sent to an asylum. Hotstreak was placed under anesthesia and taken to a hospital. After the surgery Maria waited by his side until he regained consciousness. When asked he never gave his true reason, but Maria, Shiv, and Talon knew the truth.

Shiv gaped at the pyro waiting to hear the story.

Hotstreak cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. "Hyde and some guy he hired, don't remember his name…" he looked over at Shenice who replied with a shrug. Hotstreak wondered if the guy really wanted to work for Hyde or if he was coerced into the task as many of Hyde's minions in the past had been. Hotstreak shook it off and continued, "Some guy who gained powers after the second explosion." Hotstreak paused as he thought of how he could tell the story without revealing Shenice's other identity. "They followed Shenice and tricked her into following them into some restaurant. They then locked her in a freezer. And though she is strong…" Hotstreak smiled at Shenice whose face gleamed at the compliment. "…she couldn't get out. The door was frozen shut.

"Well, it wasn't long after that Static, Gear, and I showed up. We heard her yelling for help. It was Static's plan that I go after She-B—Shenice while they took on Hyde and the other guy. I blew up the freezer door and she fell in my arms."

"He held me close to him," Shenice added. "I don't remember much, but I remember him raising the heat of his body to warm me until I regained consciousness." She looked Hotstreak in the eyes. "I couldn't believe he did that for me. That's when I knew."

"Wow," Shiv said with dropped lips.

"She said, 'You've really become a hero, my hero,'" Hotstreak said.

Shenice's smile widened and she took hold of Hotstreak's hand and gently squeezed his fingers. Shiv tried not to stare at the two of them. He attempted to keep his gaze on the food in front of him and though he had spent many days without food, his hunger seemed to diminish. Hotstreak released his grip on Shenice's hand and returned to his food, Shenice following his lead a few seconds later. They sat in silence, the only sounds coming from their mouths or throats.

Shiv looked up at the two people. The lovely guest's lips delicately slid over the spoon. Her nose wrinkled at what he believed to be the texture. She pulled the spoon from her lips without a single drop falling from either her mouth or the utensil. Hotstreak shoveled the food at a quicker pace than his girlfriend. Whatever mess was made was quickly cleaned before she had the chance to look up and call him out on it.

Shiv twitched. He was not fond of the silence. It reminded him too much of the scene leading up to the kill in a horror movie. And Shiv was not one who found pleasure in watching horror films. He watched Shenice closely waiting for her to grab a knife from her purse and stab him in the neck.

It was Hotstreak who finally broke the silence. "So I was thinking maybe after lunch we could catch a movie or something."

Shenice crinkled her nose. "Actually I was hoping we could spend some time together. You know since I rarely see you outside of—well our work schedules and all."

Hotstreak grimaced and glanced over at Shiv who was all but oblivious to what Shenice was implying.

"That's okay," said Shiv. "I could head out for a few hours."

"No, I'd rather you not be out there by yourself," Hotstreak said pointing to the window.

"It's not like I'm gonna shank somebody," Shiv said with a chuckle.

Shenice narrowed her eyes at that comment.

"No, I mean it's not safe right now," Hotstreak said. Shenice kicked him under the table. Hotstreak stifled a yelp and glared at her earning himself a glare in return.

"What's going on?" Shiv asked darting his eyes between the two.

"That's not—well I might as well tell you before the news does," Hotstreak said. He turned to Shenice and said, "Both of you."

Shiv sat upright with his eyes centered on the pyro.

"Puff escaped from jail last night," Hotstreak explained. "She killed two guards and left two unconscious."

"Wait, she still has her powers, doesn't she?" Shiv asked.

Shenice nodded and Hotstreak continued, "Yeah. Like me and Static she was there at the second big bang." Hotstreak folded his hands on the table. "But that's not what they're worried about. We think…"

Shenice's eyes widened. Hotstreak stopped mid-sentence when he realized he was looking at her when he mentioned, "we."

"I mean me and Static," Hotstreak clarified. Shiv never noticed the slip. "We think she was waiting for the perfect time to escape. No one knows why, but they figure Ally and Onyx have something to do with it. The two have been taken into separate protective custody."

"Do you think you should be telling him that?" Shenice snapped pointing at Shiv.

"He's not going to do anything," Hotstreak retorted.

"He knows her, doesn't he?"

"Puff or Ally?" Hotstreak asked.

"Puff!" Shenice exclaimed. "He's worked with her before."

Hotstreak tried to explain, "Yeah, but not—"

"I think you need to be careful about who you tell this stuff to," Shenice interrupted.

"I haven't seen her in years," Shiv spoke up.

"Doesn't mean you won't see her anytime soon," Shenice said with a glare.

"But I don't even like her," Shiv replied. "No one really did except Onyx. Especially Ebon, he wanted to strangle her. And Talon hated her. I had to keep her from punching the girl once."

"Still you're an acquaintance, so we'd—I'd rather you didn't leave unaccompanied," said Hotstreak.

"What makes you think she would hurt me then?" Shiv asked.

"It's not that," Hotstreak replied. "I don't want you getting caught up in this. You know how…persuasive she can be."

"But I don't even have my powers anymore."

"But she might think you have information." Hotstreak's face hardened. "We both know torture is not beneath her."

Shiv sighed. He remembered a time not so long ago when she "asked" for information. They wanted to know the layout of a jewelry store they attempted to rob. Ebon needed a specific gem from inside in order to complete some machine that he hoped to use to cut off oxygen supply until the city surrendered to him. Needless to say Static and Gear foiled their plans, yet it was the tactics Puff used that frightened Shiv the most.

The security guard refused Puff's normal routine of false innocence to lure her prey. She tried a few threats and discovered that this was no coward who folded at the first sign of a threat. Puff smiled and nodded at Onyx. The bulky man grasped the guard by his hair and jacked him up then used his knuckles to pin him against the wall. The security guard struggled to free himself. Onyx pushed his fist further against the man's ribcage. Shiv winced at the sound of cracking bones. Puff's smile widened. Onyx's face showed no emotion, but he hated the task and Shiv knew it. Only Shiv could see the pity behind Onyx's eyes. Only Shiv knew that the gargantuan man would lay his face in his hands that night weeping for the one who had to sleep in a hospital bed. His tears fell for the loved ones who had to wait as the innocent man was X-rayed and hopefully recovered from surgery. Shiv knew how much Onyx hated himself for having to be brutal to win Puff's affection.

When Onyx refused to push the security guard any farther she compared her partner to a sniveling mouse whose physical strength lacked any courage. She pushed Onyx aside, allowing the acid from her palm to burn Onyx's skin then gassed the security guard until he passed out, all the while he refused to give her the information she required. The three never found out if the man lived.

Shiv blinked breaking from his trance. He noticed that both Hotstreak and Shenice were staring at him. His cheeks brightened and he returned his eyes to the soup in his bowl. Hotstreak shifted in his seat and took another look at Shenice who for once was at a loss for words.

"But anyway that's a dark subject, let's talk about something else, something happy," Hotstreak said breaking the silence.

Shiv was yanked back into the present. He closed his eyes trying to remove himself from the awful thoughts of his past. He looked over at Hotstreak and realized that same look on his friend's face, one that told of the many horrors he witnessed from his days in the Meta-Breed. Shiv knew the scars he held from carrying out Ebon and Puff's commands, but wondered how deep they bled inside the pyro who once prided himself on creating those commands.

"Oh!" Shenice cried, her eyes expanding. "I just talked to Teresa the other day! Talon." She turned to face Shiv. "You remember her, right?"

Hotstreak stifled a gasp. He widened his eyes and glared at his girlfriend.

Shenice did not notice the change in Hotstreak's face. She continued, "Well, you know about her and Jeffery Walker, right?"

Shiv nodded. "Yeah, I read it in the paper."

"It's great," Shenice squealed. "Teresa's a nice person, used to not think so, but she really is. I'm glad she found herself a nice guy. And a millionaire at that. They've had quite the engagement. I'm surprised it was kept quiet for so long. But you know the tabloids were eventually going to find out. The girl just can't seem to keep herself out of the press."

"I noticed," Shiv said in a cracked voice.

"Yes, she..." Hotstreak managed to say before being interrupted yet again.

"Well I saw her at the salon the other day," said Shenice. "We got on the subject of the ball. She's going to be there, you know." Hotstreak nodded which Shenice took as a cue to continue her story despite Hotstreak's gestures for her to cease. "She's Jeffery Walker's guest. I still can't believe they're getting married so soon."

"Married?" Shiv repeated.

Hotstreak shut his eyes and lightly bit his lip as he let the air slowly leave his lungs.

Shenice nodded. "Yeah, she told me she didn't have many female friends. Not many girls like her. I think if they look past her tough exterior they would realize she's just an ordinary, nice girl. Well she needed another bridesmaid. Shiv, you know Madelyn, don't you?"

"I've never met her," Shiv said trying to hide the tone in his voice. "Hotstr-Francis has. But I heard she's not someone you want to know."

"That's true," Hotstreak muttered. "Now, Shenice, if you don't mind…"

Shenice never heard Hotstreak's plea. "Well she was one of Teresa's acquaintances. She had Madelyn as a bridesmaid, but the psycho kept trying to take charge of everything. Kept changing all of Teresa's plans. She demanded that she be allowed to replace Teresa's sister as maid of honor. She finally asked Madelyn to leave. She said she didn't take it well, but Teresa got her way. But it was so close to the date and she needed another bridesmaid and quick. So she asked me if I could be one of the bridesmaids at her wedding. Luckily I'm Madelyn's size so the dress Teresa ordered..."

"That's really nice, sweetheart," Hotstreak said behind clenched teeth.

"What, I thought you'd be happy to know," Shenice said staring at her boyfriend with her eyebrows raised. She glanced over at Shiv who held his head down. She returned her gaze to Hotstreak and simply asked, "What?"

Hotstreak exhaled and shook his head.

"I think I might take a walk," Shiv said lifting himself from his chair. He kept his eyes from meeting the faces belonging to the other two.

Hotstreak began, "Shiv, I don't think…"

Shiv interrupted, "I won't go far. If I run into trouble I'll turn right back around. I'm a fast runner. You know that."

"I know," Hotstreak said rising from his chair as well. "But please…"

"I'll be careful," Shiv said heading for the door. He picked up his jacket from where he lazily threw it during the cleaning process. "I just need time to think."

"Just knock when you come back," Hotstreak ordered.

Shiv nodded and slipped through the crack in the door. He closed it softly. Hotstreak listened to the footsteps pounding down the stairway.

"Is he okay?" Shenice asked.

Hotstreak shook his head. "I thought he'd be over her, but he's not."

"What? Who?"

"Talon," Hotstreak responded. The name tasted like dust. It had been years since he referred to her by her old alias. He turned to face the woman he was lucky to call his realizing now that Shiv could not share that comfort. "I know he used to be in love with her. I think he still is."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the redone chapter 3! I'm actually thinking of writing a separate full-length story for the moment between Hotstreak, Aqua-Maria, and the mad gunman mentioned earlier in the story. As for Hotstreak and She-Bang, I don't know, I think the two would make a good couple. I always thought that they had so much in common and similar personalities in which they could keep each other in check. When Hotstreak became good there became a possibility for it to happen, even though I'm still a fan of the Hotstreak/Aqua-Maria relationship. Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a great day!


	4. Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or the song "Missing."

* * *

On the other side of Dakota sat the neighborhoods where the wealthier families of the town resided. In the midst of all the houses stood the grand Walker mansion. The home bore nearly three hundred years of history as it passed down from father to the eldest son for seven generations. Having earned his turn upon the demise of his father, Jeffery Walker was now the head of the estate.

Many of the rooms were elegant, the finest furniture inside. The walls of the numerous, long corridors were decorated with portraits of those who have passed. The pictures displayed many relatives whose faces were strange even to the young Walker who had passed through the halls on many occasions. During his youth he made up wild stories to go along with the sour expressions that many of them held. They paintings proved to pass as unsuitable company and the many passages and chambers did little but occupy space and provoke loneliness on both the bachelor and his beautiful fiancée.

The woman mentioned had been invited to dwell inside the Walker mansion. Her room was positioned in the north tower. From the outside many gazed in awe at the grand stained glass window of her room which depicted two butterflies nestling upon a purple tulip. A tiny dove soared overhead. The painted window gave to much imagination to the quality of life that existed inside the manor. It masked that fantasy as no one could gaze in, but those behind the glass could stare out. The young woman did so often as her eyes watched those outside with both pride and envy.

The furniture mocked the emotions of the woman sitting at the velvet, Victorian chair. The vanity laughed at her tearstained face. Her caramel skin, flawless save the sticky water hanging on her cheeks, glistened from the light illuminating from the lamp. Her golden-brown hair now stood heightened in volume compared to her days as a meta-human, thanks to the recent trip to the salon. Her nails were long and coated in a lavender paint complete with cream tips. The mascara lining her naturally long lashes had dripped down her face, leaving her now to resemble a goth clown. Teresa now cursed the same glass that she once spent countless hours gazing into.

She glanced down at her neck. The collar of her blouse swept down to the point just above her breast line, leaving her smooth neck and chest exposed, but not bare. Two necklaces, one made of gold and the other of pearls decorated that area. Her finger wore a fifty karat gold ring complete with a giant blue diamond in the center. Unknown to most, save Jeffery, and Shiv, blue had always been Teresa's favorite color. During her time as a meta-human she found her beauty marred and refused to wear the color that she once found to complement her eyes and skin. She felt she did not deserve the beauty of blue on a distorted body. Having regained her beauty she had the right to dress in her favorite colors and fabrics once more. The beauty of the ring was not what kept her gaze, but the tacky ring she wore on the opposite finger. It was a cheap, silver ring, carefully, yet crafted asymmetrically, unintentionally of course, by the man she once longed for. Engraved inside the silver band was her name: Teresa. She remembered how Shiv carved those letters into the ring with his own finger. She remembered how she hissed at about the low-grade, worthlessness of the ring and how he should have given her something better. Now, ashamed at her behavior, she wore the ornament with pride.

She looked up from her ring and glimpsed at the face in the mirror, a face that was the envy of the many eligible woman of Dakota. Her full, scarlet lips formed themselves in the shape of a frown despite the fact she knew she was supposed to be happy and society expected her to be. Some would argue that it was only the anxiety of the bridal hour that caused her frowns, but Teresa knew otherwise. A two-hundred dollar purse sat on the table to her right. Inside there was a yellow billfold that held several hundred and twice as many twenty dollar bills. She feared she would run out of things to buy in a futile attempt to suppress the horrid feelings inside.

The sound system in the corner of her room played mellow rock songs from the local alternative radio station for most of the day. Usually Teresa's quarters were full of lively pop and hip hop songs that told stories of passion and endless happiness. As the days counted down to her wedding those vivacious songs were replaced with ones of gloom and despair. As she found out by drowning herself in the lyrics, that she was quite fond of alternative rock. The band Evanescence quickly became one of her favorites. Very few had the privilege of knowing, but Teresa had a nice voice, a mezzo-soprano who sang in the school choir for most of her elementary years and all throughout middle school. She found herself singing along, on key, only a half octave higher, with Amy Lee.

As if the moment called for it, Evanescence's song "Missing" came on the radio. Teresa placed her face in her hands as the beginning vocals began. She knew the lyrics by heart, mainly because it was her heart that belted the song throughout most of the day.

It had been almost five years since the last time Teresa saw Shiv. She could vaguely remember that moment, but would never forget the look on his face, a look of panic, fear, and uncertainty. And more importantly, she would never forget the agony that scorched her heart as she made the decision to turn her back on him.

He stood at the docks as medics checked all those who had been possibly affected with the gas from the second big bang, as well as those who suffered other injuries related to the explosion. She walked the docks, trying to keep her balance as she still felt woozy from being abducted from the hospital. If she were to ever see Ebon again she worried that she would lack the strength and poise not to punch him in the face. She heard Shiv's voice whining to a nearby previous bang baby, one that she did not recognize, of how his powers had failed to be restored. The other guy sulked without speaking a word. Shiv's eyes diverted over to the woman he had come accustomed to for the past three years standing only yards away.

He smiled and headed over in her direction. Teresa turned and closed her eyes as she took the time to make the decision that would impact the rest of her life. She wanted to escape from the life of crime. It gave her nothing in return for the hours of agony it stung into her soul. She wanted to be free from the hatred her face brought to the good people of Dakota. With her original, fair face restored to her, she wanted to be looked at and respected. In that moment she realized that in order to move on with her life, and to become someone of use and respect she had to break ties with everyone from the Meta-Breed. She held back a tear as Shiv's footsteps and voice became clearer. Teresa stepped forward and dashed away from the docks. She thought she heard Shiv calling after her, his feet running in unison with hers. She picked up speed and sprinted until the movement stung her ankles. She stopped short of the apartment building the Meta-Breed once called their home. Tears streamed down her face as the memories slapped her face with the force of hurricane winds. She stood up as the oxygen flowed into her stinging lungs. She let out a deep sob and wiped away the liquid clouding her eyes. She continued at a slower pace. She took one last look at the building behind her shoulder and whispered an apology to the man she had to leave behind. She sniffed and turned her eyes to the path in front of her.

It was a decision she had to make and one she had to live with for the rest of her life. The song came to an end as Teresa found herself singing along. "_Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't_ _something missing? Isn't someone missing me_?" A black tear fell on the tip of her nose.

A knock sounded from her door. Teresa grabbed a tissue and wiped away the streaks of eyeliner and blew her nose before allowing the visitor entrance to her room.

A man in his mid twenties waltzed into the room. He was handsome with perfect teeth, his sandy hair combed and neatly styled. His bright blue eyes gleamed with pure blithe as he stared at the woman who accepted his proposal only months before. He was dressed in a nice suit, Teresa assumed having just arrived home from the office. The man had a physical appearance that was the envy of every male model that ever existed. His arms were held apart, along with his smile were warm and inviting.

Teresa faked a smile and approached to embrace her lover.

"You're in a cheery mood," Teresa said trying to keep her composure.

"Any day is good as long as I know you're in my life," Jeffery replied. He took hold of Teresa's elbows and shared with her another large grin. "Only a few more days until you share my last name."

"The press already calls me Mrs. Walker," Teresa said with a chuckle.

"So I've read," Jeffery said. He cleared his throat and added, "But would that be a bad thing?"

Teresa shook her head. She knew from her years as a criminal there were worse things journalists could conjure up. During the rare moments when Ebon was locked away without any plans the press would make up rumors about the Meta-Breed, hopefully to stir the emotions of the meta-humans enough have the stories brought to life. Unfortunately for the bang babies, they never caught onto the plans until it was too late.

Teresa's head shifted within Jeffery's embrace.

"Well let's go out to dinner to celebrate," Jeffery announced.

"Celebrate what?" asked Teresa.

Jeffery laughed. "The fact that I love you. That's all I need to celebrate." He kissed her on the cheek then left his fiancée to dress.

Teresa sighed as soon as the door shut. She returned to her vanity. She glanced down at the silver ring on her right hand. She sighed and removed the trinket. She opened a wooden music box and buried the ring beneath a white cloth.

"What am I thinking?" she asked herself out loud. "We had our chance and it failed. I was too much of a coward to stay. It's my fault and I have to live with that." She closed the box hoping to never set eyes on that tarnished ring again.

Teresa applied another layer of makeup and fluffed her hair before rushing downstairs to meet up with Jeffery.


	5. Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Authors's Note: After reading the rest of the story I decided to rewrite all the chapters up through 8. The majority of what was originally in this chapter has been moved to the next.

* * *

Shiv returned from his walk about an hour after he took his leave. He found it comforting to not see his breath misted in the air anymore. Shiv kept his jacket on, wondering how trusting Hotstreak could be to keep his door unlocked. Then again, only the bravest, or those who desired certain death or permanent injury would risk breaking into Hotstreak's apartment.

Most of the city feared the firestarter, more so than they had when he was a criminal. The scum of Dakota mocked Static and Gear, scheming up ways to take the duo down. They were not as violent with She-Bang, probably out of some strange, minute sense of chivalry that existed within the men's hearts and the women's possible subconscious efforts towards feminism. However there were the few who would gladly love to see the woman in pink writhing in a puddle of crimson. Hotstreak, however, was a different story.

Those who had the privilege of working with him in the past, and those who had not learned by word of mouth, that the pyro had a darker side, a side no mortal wished to witness. He had put several people in the hospital, that tally beginning long before he received his powers. There was even evidence that went along with the rumor that Hotstreak had once killed a man. None of this had been proven: the law-abiding citizens wished not to learn such information about one of their heroes, and those who conducted trouble within the city chose to ignore out of fear for their very lives. Shiv once approached Hotstreak with intentions of finding out the truth behind the rumor back when they were teammates, but his courage diminished in his throat before the question formed on his tongue. Like the others who have considered the possibilities, Shiv chose to remain ignorant.

Shiv let that thought slip as he approached the apartment. He silently closed the door and moved through the recently cleaned room. He heard whispers through the cracked bedroom door. His eyes picked up the two figures lying on the made up bed with a dim lamp revealing them in the midst of the shadows. Shenice's head rested on Hotstreak's bare chest. He regained the same muscular tone, perhaps even more fit, as five years prior. Shenice's hair rested loosely about her shoulders. Her arms wrapped themselves around Hotstreak's torso and his encircling hers. Based on the smile shared by both, Shiv assumed the words whispered were romantic thoughts involving the other. Hotstreak's face moved to kiss Shenice's forehead. She shivered then giggled, tightening her grasp on him.

Shiv removed himself from the doorway wishing not to know what was being said between the two. He rested on the couch that proved to be his shelter once again. He pulled the blanket down from the sofa's backrest and tucked himself under its warmth. Behind his eyes he could not escape from the image of Teresa running away five years ago. The image of her frightened face the last time he saw her repeated in his mind. He watched her run from him. He persued, but was unable to catch up with her speed. One of the paramedics called after him, grabbed his arm, and refused to let him go until he was fully checked. Teresa's shadow disappeared from his view and he held back a tear, forbidding it to ever fall.

That memory painfully lulled him to sleep.

Shiv never noticed that Hotstreak became aware of his arrival. The meta-human stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching as he drifted off to sleep. Shenice stood beside the pyro, her arm draped around his shoulder. Hotstreak let out a sigh then ushered Shenice back inside the room. The two set in silence for some while before Shenice risked the attempt to kiss her boyfriend. He smiled, pushing the thoughts of his friend from his mind, and wrapped his burly arms around the woman nearly twice his strength, yet half his size. Their lips collided and it took all of Shenice's rational thoughts to tell herself that her boyfriend's powers had nothing to do with the fire now surrounding them.

* * *

The next morning came with rain. It contrasted with the snowy mornings that occupied the city for the past week. Shiv woke to the infamous smell of coffee boiling. The sound of the coffee machine stirred him back into the memory of the room in which he rested. He set up on the couch and stretched his arms, yawning before looking around the room. His hair stuck up in the back and his eyes were lined with yellow crust.

Shiv glanced over to the kitchen to find Shenice stirring a cup of coffee. She was clad in a pair of pajamas six sizes above her own, what Shiv assumed to belong to Hotstreak. She sat down at the table with a bowl of Cheerios. Shiv stood up and made his way over to the table, slightly alarming the woman.

"Oh, I didn't mean to," Shiv spoke.

Shenice shook her head. "Nothing to apologize for." She stood. "You like coffee?"

Shiv nodded. "With lots of sugar."

Shenice smiled. "Our tastes are the same." She poured the scorching liquid into another mug and loaded it with sugar before handing it over to Shiv. He graciously accepted the cup. "Careful, it's hot." A few beads leaked from the brim, proving Shenice's warning to be true. Shiv wiped the liquid on his pants before looking up at the woman's smiling face. "In fact, I should be the one apologizing for yesterday."

"Yesterday? For what?" Shiv questioned. His eyes widened, "Oh, about Teresa. Well, I didn't expect—"

"No, not for that, though I'm sorry if I brought up sore memories," Shenice said. She took a breath and continued, "I mean for my behavior. I know I was kind of standoffish. I didn't mean to offend you, if I did."

Shiv shook his head. "It takes more than that to offend me."

The two shared a laugh. Shiv picked up the cereal box from the table and grabbed a handful of the circles. He shoved them in his mouth, the excess seeping through his fingers and falling on the table and in his lap.

Shiv swallowed before asking, "Where's Hotst—Francis?"

"Oh, he's not back yet," Shenice said glancing up from the newspaper.

"Out with Static?" Shiv asked.

Shenice shrugged. "Maybe."

Shenice knew that Hotstreak's patrol ended almost two hours ago. She and Rubberbandman took the evening shift until about nine when Gear and Static would replace her. They worked together until after midnight when Hotstreak would sign on alone for the graveyard shift. Shenice often wondered how Daisy and Sharon took the absence of their husbands at night. There was no doubt in her mind that the women knew, Sharon definately, she just hated imagining the two of them worried sick until the men returned safely. Yet it was a feeling she knew too well as her heart ached for the state of Hotstreak until her phone rang when the morning came alerting her to his safe return.

Shiv buttoned up in an outfit Hotstreak was kind enough to loan him. The clothes hung loosely on Shiv's frail frame, but he was not one to be picky. The pyro had gone out of his way to make things better for his friend.

"Do you worry when he's late like this?" Shiv asked with a full mouth. Shenice pieced together the words behind crunching mumbles and nodded.

"I'm sure he's fine though," Shenice replied. "But it's dangerous out there. You never know who may attack today. I worry that someday he won't come back alive."

Shiv lowered his head. Back when he was the one in control of the mayhem neither he nor his teammates took into consideration how the loss of Static or Gear would affect their family members. Shiv lost his appetite and put the box back on the table.

The sound of the lock stirred both. Shenice's mouth formed a smile when the familiar redhead walked through the door. She greeted him with a tight embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

"Next time you're going to be out that long give me a call," Shenice demanded.

"As you wish," Hotstreak said with a smile.

Shenice scowled. "You had me worried sick."

"Well let me make it up to you," Hotstreak said. He wrapped his arms around Shenice's back and leaned in for a kiss. He licked her lips waiting for the invitation. She gracefully parted her lips to accept the full apology.

Shenice broke away to catch her breath. She smiled up at Hotstreak and said with a laugh, "You always find a way to make me forgive you."

Shiv rolled his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Shenice whispered.

Hotstreak nodded. "Static and I talked to Ally this morning. Just checking on her arrangements."

Shenice nodded and stroked her boyfriend's cheek. "And that's what took so long?"

Hotstreak shook his head. "Not exactly."

Shiv picked up the stray crumbs off the table and shoved them into his mouth.

"Oh, Shiv, good you're up!" Hotstreak called making his way over to the table. "After my meeting with Static I went to the supermarket down the street."

"Good for you?" Shiv said tilting his head to the side for having not seen a bag on Hotstreak's person. Shiv's eyes darted over to Shenice who replied with a shrug.

"No good for you," Hotstreak stated. "I talked to the manager and they need a new cashier. I put in a reference for you. You can start tomorrow."

"Oh," Shiv said looking down at the table then back up at Hotstreak.

"Since you don't have a place of your own I decided you can stay here with me until you can afford your own apartment," Hotstreak explained. "I figured I'd get you a job to start out."

"How thoughtful," Shenice said wrapping her arms around Hotstreak.

"Yeah, thanks," Shiv said not exactly knowing how to take the news.

"Speaking of jobs, I should get going," Shenice said heading for the door. "I don't think waiting up for my boyfriend counts as an excuse to be late."

"You will come by later, right?" Hotstreak said gently grasping Shenice's arm.

"Of course," Shenice answered in addition to a final kiss. She grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

Shiv watched Hotstreak move from the door to the bathroom. When he returned to the kitchen and took the seat that was previously occupied by Shenice Shiv had the chance to take a good look at his friend's face. Black wrinkles of fatigue lined his eyelids. The whites of his eyeballs were taken over by thin, red markings.

"You want some coffee?" Shiv asked rising from his seat.

Hotstreak motioned for the younger of the two to remain seated. Shiv obeyed, descending back into the chair in unison with Hotstreak's yawn.

"Nah, I won't get any sleep then," Hotstreak replied.

Shiv shifted in his seat, angry with himself for sleeping the night away while Hotstreak was out on another crazed mission with Static. No doubt the two of them faced threats to their lives on a daily basis. He wondered how many hours of sleep Shenice truly acquired.

"You can get some sleep, I'll be alright," Shiv said at last.

Hotstreak opened his heavy eyes and laughed.

"What?" Shiv asked. "I feel bad you went out to get me a job."

"Don't sweat it," Hotstreak said ascending from his chair, his arms stretching above his head. "I've got a lot on my mind."

Shiv nodded.

"Seriously, get some sleep man, you look like the grim reaper," Shiv said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Hotstreak said with another yawn. "But I think I might take your offer."

Hotstreak walked to his bedroom and closed the door. Shiv leaned back in the chair looking up at the ceiling.

Not two hours after Hotstreak excused himself to slumber Shiv found himself unable to sit still. Many believed he suffered from ADHD, although he was never officially tested, of late he too began to find some merit in their assumptions.

He scribbled a note on a scrap piece of paper he found lying about the house in case Hotstreak woke before he returned.

* * *

The indescribable feeling of being able to roam the streets of Dakota without the title of homeless was one that brought a strange pride to Shiv's heart. Sure it was not his own home, but being relieved from the streets was a wondrous feeling nonetheless. He felt as if people did not look down on him as he passed.

He glanced in the shop windows at items he did not need right away, but would not mind owning in the near future. The thought of a job and the opportunity to have his own place to live absorbed into his thoughts for the first time since Hotstreak mentioned them several hours before. It was the first step in the right direction. Shiv made a mental note to thank Hotstreak when he finally had control of his own life.

He passed by the most prestigious jewelry shop in Dakota. Shiv could only stare from the outside knowing the guards would never let him pass through the doors. His eyes touched each of the shimmering diamonds in numerous colors that dazzled in the rays bouncing off the glass. A red velvet lining sat at the bottom of the case, accentuating the diamonds' clarity and color tenfold. A feeling of nausea swept over him when he began to think of how much one of those precious stones would cost. He shook his head reminding himself that he held no use for such impractical items.

Shiv's eyes rose to meet the figure of a man and woman talking to the jeweler inside. His face became pale and his lips fell. The caramel skinned woman wrapped in a yellow suit with matching hat smiled at the glimmering stones before her. The young man conversed with the store owner, saying something to make the man burst into laughter. Teresa's hand covered her laughing face. Shiv could see the enormous rock sitting in the midst of a gold band. The young man turned to face Teresa and gently slipped his hand into hers. She glanced up at his eyes and a smile covered her face. The jeweler led them to another case, turning their backs to the man outside the store. Teresa's lean figure bent over the case, her hands careful not to touch the glass.

Shiv backed away, not removing his eyes from the woman.

"Something I can help you with?" the guard asked.

Shiv looked up at the burly man frowning in his direction. The black shades shielded the eyes that Shiv imagined were piercing daggers into him. At least that was what he hoped the guard felt towards him and not some useless sense of pity.

Shiv shook his head. "Just looking," he replied. Shiv walked away from the store window and passed on down the street.

Teresa turned around and looked to where the window showed the vacant street.

"Something wrong?" Jeffery asked.

Teresa shook her head. "Must be imagining things."

"Will you take anything, sir?" the jeweler asked.

Jeffery smiled at Teresa who simply shook her head.

"Not today, but thank you," Jeffery answered. He placed his arm around Teresa's shoulder and led her towards the store exit.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Shiv's brief encounter with the woman from his past. He forced himself to go to work every morning to appease his friend who went out of his way to find him the job. The work proved to be boring and repetitive. The most boorish people shopped at that supermarket. Only when people such as Shenice or Maria entered did he find any stimulation. Most people found no reason to have any conversation with him other than to correct him for a mistake he might have made when calculating the coupons or returning change. Despite the outcomes of the particular day, one saving grace remained the unlikely chance that he would ever see Teresa again.

Shiv returned to Hotstreak's apartment after one particular brutal day. He closed the door and took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He wondered if Hotstreak had the heat on intensive again when he noticed the pyro using his hand to iron out wrinkles in a dress shirt.

"Since when do you dress up?" Shiv asked.

Hotstreak, having not heard Shiv come in, jumped. "Great job, moron! You almost made me burn it!"

"Sorry," Shiv said. "So what's it for? You and Shenice aren't getting hitched already?"

"No!" Hotstreak cried. "Don't scare me with that kind of talk. Marriage, we haven't even been together that long yet."

"Oh. But I thought you two were perfect and all."

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the conversation to come up," Hotstreak replied. He turned the shirt over to work on the back. "I know it's going to come up probably in the next two years. It'll be at an unexpected time. I'll be eating and probably choke to death."

"Harsh way to die," said Shiv.

"But she'd probably bring me back from the dead on our wedding day."

Shiv laughed. "But you would marry her? Wouldn't you?"

Hotstreak placed the shirt down on the table and picked up the black blazer with two pockets down at the bottom. "Of course I would," Hotstreak replied. He resumed ironing. "Just not anytime soon."

"Women don't like to wait for those things."

"Yeah, and how would you know?"

"I hear them talk. The women at work." Shiv began immitating their voices, "Carol says, 'I wish he'd commit already.' And Tammy says, 'Mine too, he's beatin' 'round the bush.'"

"I see," Hotstreak said. "Well we'll wait 'til we get there. No need rushing the hearse just yet."

Shiv began humming the funeral march. Hotstreak glared at him and reached out his steaming hand. Shiv yelped and jumped out of the way still feeling a bit of steam lap up at his face.

"So really, what's it for?" Shiv asked taking a seat at the table.

"The ball tonight," Hotstreak replied. "Shenice asked me to pick her up at exactly seven and the ball starts at exactly eight."

"She's got you whipped," Shiv joked.

"No, we were both invited and she just wants to be on time," Hotstreak replied. "We don't want to come in late."

"And she's gonna have you carry her purse?"

"Maybe—" Hotstreak glanced up to find Shiv smirking at him. "She's having a manicure, okay! Which I have to meet her for. Right before the hair appointment." Hotstreak looked down at his watch. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Yep, you're under her thumb."

"Yeah and we'll see what happens when you—fall in love."

Hotstreak leaned against the counter and put a hand over his heart while taking a deep breath. Shiv's mouth dropped.

"Wow, the feared Hotstreak, thought I'd never hear him say those words," Shiv said with a chuckle.

"It's really happening, I've fallen for her." Hotstreak dropped his jacket to the ground and said, "I love Shenice. I love her."

"Let me congratulate you," Shiv cheered. He stood up on the chair and began clapping. Hotstreak scowled. Shiv began a dance which was cut short when the chair collapsed to the floor taking him with it.

"Serves you right," Hotstreak said recovering from the shock.

"Wait, you said you're both invited?" Shiv asked when he stood up. He picked the up the chair and looked over at Hostreak to receive a nod as a reply. "But I thought you were taking her as your guest."

"No, I have no need to—how did you know about the plus one?" Hotstreak asked.

"Well, well, I've heard about these functions—" Shiv began to no avail.

"Uh-huh, you've been snooping through my mail," Hotstreak stated.

"No, no, I mean, not on purpose."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. No she has her own invite. I couldn't find another guest to go with me, so there'll be one less person at their party. No big deal."

Shiv nodded reaching for the cereal box.

"Unless you'd like to go," Hotstreak offered.

"Why would I go?" Shiv asked with a mouth full of Cheerios.

"It be fun," Hotstreak replied. "You can meet people from the city. Interact."

"I do that every day at work," Shiv retorted. "Besides I have nothing to wear."

"Well you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Probably better," said Shiv. "It'll be awkward."

Hotstreak pursed his lips and kept his gaze on the smaller man. The thought of a specific woman who might attend came to his thoughts.

"I think you should go," came Hotstreak's words. Shiv opened his mouth to protest and Hotstreak continued speaking before Shiv had a chance. "I believe it would be good for you. You know to meet some people. Heck, you might even find a girl you like."

Shiv winced for he knew too well the kind of girls who were likely to be at the party. Rich, self-absorbed snobs who must have put forward some sort of generosity for the city to find them worthy. Shiv smirked when he imagined the sums of money those people gave without any knowledge of where the dollars went.

He remembered the time the doctor who found the antidote for the meta-humans was invited as the main honoree. So many of the bang babies stood outside the ballroom listening to the man give a speech of how he did it so the good people of Dakota, referring to those standing in the room, could sleep soundly at night. He stirred up so much fear and grateful awe from the audience that everyone either stood in tears or held a grin for the remainder of the night. Shiv, along with a few others who wanted their powers restored, several of which Shiv had never met a day before, waited for the signal from Hyde to take the guests hostage until the doctor agreed to restore their abilities. The rumor remained that someone filled Static in on what was going to take place, although no one could assure that. Before Hyde could even give the word the superhero trio took them all down and had them locked away without a single person from the party ever finding out.

"I don't think girls like that will like me," Shiv said.

Hotstreak shrugged. "You never know." He put his arm around Shiv. "Come on, it'll be more fun than sitting around here all alone for the night. And there'll be free food."

The thought of fancy food being offered to him for free caught his attention. He let out a sigh. "I guess."

Hotstreak smiled. "Good. Now let's see what I have for you to wear."

Shiv gulped. The thought of himself in a suit made him almost nervous as the possibility of actually seeing Teresa herself, face to face, for the first time in years.


	6. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or the song "Remedy."

* * *

Hotstreak buttoned the top of his collar before applying the red and black diagonal striped tie. His usually spiked hair now hung in rings of curls around his face. For most of his life he tried to hide the fact his hair was naturally curly as many of the other boys teased him about how girly it looked. He found less of a reason to hide it now, especially since Shenice found it to be sexy.

Shiv followed out of the bathroom clad in navy blue pants and matching jacket. The starched white shirt that buttoned down sent an itching sensation through his torso. His overall appearance reminded him of when he was a child having to dress up every Sunday for church. He pleaded with his mother not to make him go, or pretended he had fallen ill, each time ending up with her anger rising and yelling for him to stop acting like an idiot, get out of bed, and dress. When he reached his teenage years he vowed to never wear nice suits again and yet he looked in the mirror to find his reflection laughing at him.

Shiv emerged from the bathroom and walked to Hotstreak's room where he found the firestarter putting on the jacket. A feeling of nausea erupted in his abdomen.

"Hey, Hotstreak," Shiv moaned. "I don't feel so good, I don't think I should go."

"You're just nervous," Hotstreak said while picking up his watch. Hotstreak's eyes caught the time and he jumped. "And we better get going."

Shiv rolled his eyes and let out a groan, but followed after his friend. The two stepped inside Hotstreak's luxury used sports car. Shiv buckled up, taking in the new car smell that Hotstreak somehow managed to maintain even after three years of owning the vehicle. The radio was programmed to the local rock station in which Seether's "Remedy" vibrated through the car.

The car turned into a neighborhood with many white houses and fences. Shiv felt dizzy watching all the meek cottages blur into one. They came to a stop at a modest house with bushes surrounding the perimeter. As if on cue Shenice scurried down the porch steps draped in a form-fitting, blue ball gown with a gold necklace that had been a present from Hotstreak and matching earrings.

Shiv stepped out of the car and gestured for Shenice to take the front seat next to Hotstreak. Once she inserted herself and all the excess fabric into the car Shiv shut the door for her then took his place in the back. Hotstreak turned the radio down then gave Shenice a peck on the cheek.

Shiv pretended not to notice Hotstreak's hand entwined with Shenice's the entire duration of the drive. Shenice's eyes glanced over at Hotstreak several times during the quiet ride. Shiv could read the passion rising from her irises. It was the same look he saw Teresa give Jeffery that day in the jewelry store.

They arrived at the entrance for the convention center. A traffic guard stood outside the parking lot motioning for people to safely enter and park one after the next. Hotstreak, although an excellent driver, was not the best at parking. It took three tries to get the vehicle situated in the desired line. The group already parked beside him found amusement in the act while those who were waiting to park found annoyance.

"Sorry, 'bout that," Hotstreak said switching the car off. "Ready to go in now."

Shenice had her hand over her eyes and shook her head. A pink hue shone through her cheeks.

"That does it, you need practice," Shenice stated. "Tomorrow we're going to drive around an empty parking lot until you learn how to do this on the first try."

"Doesn't matter, I'm inside the lines," Hotstreak argued.

"Barely," Shiv said once he opened his door.

"See, barely," Shenice replied pointing to the line once she opened her door.

"Whatever, that's tomorrow," Hotstreak said with a groan. "Let's go and enjoy this ball tonight."

"Don't sound so depressed," Shenice said locking arms with her boyfriend.

Shiv looked around then ran to catch up with the other two. "Shenice, where's your guest?" he asked.

"Oh, she'll be coming with another friend," Shenice replied. She lowered her eyes to the tarmac hoping he would prove to be safe transport for her.

The doorman checked the invitations then welcomed the three of them inside. Shiv's eyes almost burned out of his sockets when he tried to take in the scene.

Bright lamps hung along the white walls with gold swirls painted in various patterns, along with extravagant red, velvet drapes surrounding the perimeter. A grand glass window stood over on the left side with matching curtains pulled back to reveal the starlit sky. An orchestra sat on stage playing a Mozart favorite. Every table cloaked in a white tablecloth was situated against the wall leaving plenty of room for the guests to mingle. The scent of baked salmon, steamed shrimp, and grilled beef filled the air. Shiv's eyes turned to meet the elaborate display of foods in which he wanted to sample a bit of each. His mouth continued to water as he tried to form a plan to sneak a snack without anyone noticing. Hotstreak called his name breaking him from his trance.

People walked around clad in their best outfits with their noses in the air. Shiv wondered if some used this banquet to merely show off their wealth. One woman pranced around with eight gold bracelets on each arm and a ring or two on every finger, a sight that ironically proved to be trashy more than anything. Most people held glasses of champagne. The women stood in groups, loudly laughing with one another. The men also conversed, but not in the same volume as their wives.

Shiv looked back to see Hotstreak and Shenice talking with two other couples. One was a man about his own age wearing a black suit and yellow tie. His hair was in dreads and his mouth constantly smiling. He looked very familiar to Shiv. The woman he was with was beautiful and wore a pink dress with matching lipstick and a pearl necklace. The other man also wore a black suit, but with a white shirt and green tie. He had light blond hair, spiked in the front and wore glasses. He was with a giggly girl in a purple, knee-length dress. She had reddish-brown hair pulled in a bun and wore two gold necklaces.

Shiv decided to head back to where Hotstreak and Shenice stood. Hotstreak waved as Shiv closed in on them. The two male strangers exchanged glances as Shiv approached the group.

"Guys, this is my buddy, Shiv," Hotstreak said to the other four.

"Hello," Shiv waved. For some reason the other two males felt vaguely familiar to Shiv, yet he could not place it at the moment.

"Shiv, this is Virgil and his wife, Daisy," Hotstreak said.

Virgil gasped and reached out his hand as Shiv shook Daisy's. Upon seeing his wife's hand not bleeding, Virgil relaxed and offered his hand to his formal enemy, assuming Shiv lost his powers years ago along with most of the other former bang babies.

"This is Richie and his girlfriend, Frieda," Hotstreak said.

Richie hesitated shaking Shiv's hand. Frieda pushed her boyfriend out of the way and accepted the outstretched empty hand waiting for another to grasp. She then sent a glare to Richie who immediately shook Shiv's hand afterwards. Shiv felt that same strange vibe when his fingers touched Richie's. Merely being in their presence made him think of Talon. Shiv's heart skipped, knowing that somewhere Teresa stood in the room with her groom-to-be by her side.

"So, Shiv," Frieda said taking a long pause after speaking the man's name. "What brings you here tonight?"

Shiv shrugged. "Hotstreak dragged me along."

"Literally," Shenice said making the entire group laugh. Hotstreak and Shiv's laughs, however, were more out of awkwardness than actual humor.

"I know how you feel," Richie said after downing his glass of champagne. "Frieda made me come along to this party tonight too."

"You were invited," Frieda argued with a hand on her hip.

"Doesn't mean I wanted to come," Richie retorted.

Frieda pursed her lips and gave Richie another glare.

"Are they going to be okay?" Shiv asked Hotstreak and Virgil.

"They're like this all the time," Hotstreak replied. Virgil agreed with a nod.

The song ended earning the band a round of applause from various guests. Shiv turned to see what all the commotion was about, having forgotten there was live music being provided for their entertainment. There was a scattered noise of the members collectively flipping the pages of their sheet music before the band leader lifted the baton to begin the new song. The violins chimed the first notes to the famous dance number.

"Oh, this is one of my favorites!" Daisy said grasping Virgil's hand. "Dearest, will you dance with me to this one like we did that night on the ship."

"Of course," Virgil said stroking his wife's cheek. "And may I say you look just as dashing as you did that night."

Daisy placed her hand behind Virgil's head and brought her lips to his.

"How come you don't say things like that to me anymore," Frieda said placing her empty glass down on nearby table.

Richie shrugged. "We never went on a dinner at sea."

"You never took me on a dinner at sea," Frieda argued.

"Ah, whatever, let's just dance." Frieda growled but took hold of Richie's hand nonetheless. Richie looked Frieda in the eye and said, "Try not to step on my foot again."

"Are you saying I have big feet?"

"No, I'm saying you're clumsy."

They continued to argue as they twirled around the ballroom. Shiv and Hotstreak shared a good laugh when the two of them were out of listening range.

"Daisy's right, this song is nice," Shenice stated. "Care to dance with me, Francis?" she asked putting her hands on Hotstreak's arms.

"The music always sucks here," Hotstreak groaned. "It's slow and boring."

"What you expect these rich, old people to come to an event where guys in leather are playing guitars and screaming into a microphone?" Shenice teased.

"It be something different," Hotstreak replied. "I don't see how Daisy can tell the difference between this one and the last."

"The same way you can tell the difference between all those songs with the two minute guitar solos," Shenice said playfully jabbing Hotstreak in the arm.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" he asked.

Shenice shook her head. Hotstreak rolled his eyes then took hold of Shenice's hand and the two of them walked out on the dance floor leaving Shiv to fend for himself.

Shiv watched the dancing couples secretly envying their grace and company. Hotstreak's gaze was completely on Shenice. They were not nearly as graceful as Virgil and Daisy and their synchrony way off. However compared to Richie and Frieda, everyone appeared to be professional dancers.

Shiv looked over to his right to find several single women pointing and giggling at him. Shiv suddenly worried that perhaps his idea of spiking his hair for the event was not the brightest idea. He contemplated rushing to the bathroom to flatten them down, but feared he would make a mess and gather more unwanted attention from those who obviously thought he did not belong at the party. His ears picked up a few of the words the females spoke while looking at him including: cute, handsome, boyfriend material, and sexy. Shiv's cheeks flushed.

The tap of a chubby finger on his back brought him out of his zone. He turned to face a woman standing with a large, crooked smile on her face. She wore a white, form-fitting gown that fell just below her knees with a slit up to the middle of her thick thighs.

"You wanna' dance?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"Um," Shiv replied. He looked around the room making sure no one was laughing.

Once when he was in junior high a group of mean girls sent one of their friends up to Shiv and asked him for a dance. Back then Shiv had terrible acne and had yet to reach a growth spurt, needless to say he was not the lady's man. The girl pulled him on the dance floor then proceeded to dance with him. She asked him if he wanted a kiss and when Shiv closed his eyes and puckered his lips she left him hanging. He opened his eyes at the sound of collective laughs. Standing all around him were people from the eighth grade, pointing and laughing, calling him names. Shiv ran into the bathroom and wept in the stall until everyone left. He walked home in the frigid air and caught a cold. The illness gave him an excuse to stay home for the next two school days, but never erased that moment from his reputation.

"Hello," the girl said waving her hand in Shiv's face. Shiv smiled, having yet to give the girl an answer. She frowned and stepped back. "I give you credit for being creative. Most guys just say 'no' or laugh. Well, thanks for not being rude."

"Wait," Shiv said taking hold of her hand. She spun around with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised you asked me."

She smiled and stepped into him. Shiv placed one hand on her shoulder and slipped his hand into one of hers. He smiled not looking away from her pale green eyes.

"I'm Laurie," she said grinning.

Her smile reminded Shiv of Teresa's. Her hair was also the same shade as Teresa's. The waves resting just above her shoulders matched the same length Teresa's would have been all those years had she let her hair down. Shiv pushed that thought out of his brain; he was not going to let a memory ruin his night.

Shiv led the way, spinning Laurie around, keeping perfect rhythm with the band. Laurie's smile widened. Several of the ladies standing against the wall now spoke with jealousy while looking at the grinning woman dancing with the strange man.

"Wow, so few guys know how to waltz," said Laurie.

"Yeah, I learned when I was young," Shiv replied thinking back to his earliest lessons.

Shiv's mother taught him how to waltz when he was three years-old. It was before his aunt's second wedding and she wanted her daughter and Shiv to be in the wedding. Shiv was the ring bearer even though he dropped the ring off the laced pillow twice when carrying up to the altar. Those in the audience thought he was the most adorable child they have ever seen earning him a punch in the arm from his cousin, the flowergirl, who wanted all the attention on herself. For the reception it was a tradition that the entire wedding party would dance. Shiv was paired off with his cousin and they had to learn how to waltz in order to fit in with the rest of the crowd. The bride's daughter was still angry with him for stealing the praise from the ceremony and stepped on his feet on purpose. Ever since that moment he avoided both dancing and his cousin with any excuse he could create.

"Well, can I know the name of the wonderful dancer?" Laurie asked.

"Shiv," he replied.

Shiv's eyes witnessed the twitch in hers upon hearing the name but pretended to be unaffected. No questions followed the introduction which he figured either she knew not of his past and merely found his name to be interesting, or she wished not to be rude, or she feared what she would discover.

"Were you invited or a guest?" Shiv asked.

"A guest," Laurie answered. "My sister invited me to come along. She's a famous politician. You know she has it all: a nice car, face in the papers, half a million a year, a nice boyfriend." Laurie stopped when she noticed Shiv's eyebrows raised up on his forehead. "So, how about you? Are you famous?"

"Nope. Same thing, friend invited me," Shiv said.

"Is he famous?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah," Shiv said with a nod. "Everyone knows about Hotstreak."

"Oh, the fire-starter?" Laurie squealed.

"Yeah, that be him."

"Wow, I always read about him in the papers and saw him on the news and stuff," Laurie said looking down at her hands. However Shiv could still see the light in Laurie's eyes. "Do you think you could introduce me to him?"

"Sure," Shiv said looking behind him. It was the reaction he expected. Even when they were criminals the females still had a strange obsession with the pyro. He looked back at Laurie and said, "Maybe later, he's dancin' with his girlfriend right now."

"Oh," Laurie said her voice revealing a wane in interest. "Maybe not. Don't want to give the girl something to be jealous of."

"Yeah, that's probably a good thing," Shiv said trying to hide the agony in his voice. So many times he wanted his powers back. He wondered if he had used his abilities for good back when he still had them, would he have now had a chance with Teresa. Would he now have had a chance with anyone?

They danced in silence for three minutes. Shiv's hands began to twitch. When he was in school he always got the reputation of being the class clown for coming up with some kind of joke. It was not that he did it intentionally, he would explain to his parents and administrators; he merely could not stand the sound of silence. The teachers loathed his presence in their classrooms. He often wondered if they begged or even bribed the principal to keep him out of their rooms, perhaps whoever offered the lowest amount had to be stuck with him for a year. Despite his humor, he never did earn many friends or girlfriends.

"What do you do for a living?" Shiv asked not being able to stand it any longer.

"I'm a librarian," Laurie replied without any emotion.

"Interesting," Shiv said despite the fact he hated reading.

"What about you?" Laurie asked.

"Oh, I'm a musician," Shiv lied.

"What kind?" Laurie asked her voice raising half an octave.

"What kind?" Shiv asked with a squeak.

"Symphony? Rock? Solo concert?"

"Oh," Shiv said with a chuckle. "I play bass in a band."

"Do you play any gigs around here?"

Shiv bit his lip. "We've been looking. Not many people like our kind of music."

"Oh, then I'll probably like it," Laurie replied. "I like the whole college rock, indie rock kind of stuff. You know stuff that's not played on popular radio. What's the name of your band, I can call it in on the independent station run by Dakota College and see if they'll play you?"

"Oh, well it's not played on the radio at all."

"You're not even signed? That makes you more awesome."

"Thanks, well, nobody likes us. So we'll never be big."

"You should send a tape in somewhere. I'd like to hear you play sometime."

The dry lump in his throat grew with every fib he had to create on the spot. "Well we don't have a place to play. Or a name." He looked over at Laurie to find her face full of confusion. "Yet," Shiv added with a nod of his head.

"Maybe I'll introduce you to some friends. They like obscure stuff."

"But they won't like us either," Shiv spit off his tongue. "We should call ourselves The No Like Band. I mean it's—well, it's so independent that not even the snobby companies that want stuff they know no one likes will take us."

"Well, that makes your band all the more interesting," Laurie said smoothing out the shoulders of Shiv's jackets with the palms of her hands.

Shiv gave a nervous giggle.

"Hey, Laurie!" a woman's voice called from over in the corner. They both looked to find a girl who looked similar to Laurie only thinner, taller, and with hair pulled back in a bun waving at the younger girl.

Laurie groaned then turned to look Shiv in the face. "Probably wants to introduce me to another eligible, has-no-personality colleague of hers. I'll be back later." Laurie flashed Shiv another grin before turning to walk towards the waving woman.

Shiv smiled while watching her walk away, keeping his eyes on her bottom with each step she took. Perhaps Hotstreak was right and attending the ball was not such a bad idea after all. Little did he know that both Hotstreak and Shenice had witnessed him dancing with Laurie. Shenice winked at her boyfriend and in so many words ordered him to find out the girl's name, number, and address for Shiv before the evening came to an end.

Shiv turned in the other direction of Laurie only to regret it. Standing in the corner was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She looked older and more sophisticated, but he still recognized her as the troubled teen. She wore a fuchsia taffeta dress and costly jewelry around her neck and ears, with one large rock on her ring finger. Her brown hair was tied up in a French braid. Beside her stood a wealthy young man that Shiv recognized as Jeffery Walker, recently promoted president of Walker Corporation. He was dressed in a classy white suit with a black tie.

Shiv's eyes followed Jeffery and Teresa over to a round table. A man at the table jumped up and clasped hands with young Walker. Shiv could not hear the words exchanged between the two, but something made everyone, including Teresa, laugh. Jeffery turned and placed his hand behind Teresa's back then pulled the chair out for her. Teresa gracefully sat down as a waiter handed her a glass of champagne. Jeffery took the seat next to her.

Shiv's heart sank when he saw the look Teresa gave Jeffery. The jewels glimmering on her person could not compare to the two soiled pennies that sat at the base of Shiv's pocket. His bank account, though growing for the first time in months, lacked several zeroes following the initial number to win Teresa's affection.

Shiv found that he could not bear the sight of another man touching Teresa's hand. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, but he felt though all the wrongs he commited in the past, none were severe to have to watch it happen before his eyes. He could not come up with a reason that he wanted to see her. What made him believe that by seeing him she would forsake all the blessings that have been bestowed upon her?

Shiv turned to go search for either Laurie or Hotstreak, whichever he found first in hopes of one of them would rid his thoughts of Teresa's presence.

Teresa's eyes wandered away from the group she found herself acquainted with. Her eyes glanced upon the many nameless people that she would possibly see a hundred more times before her thirtieth birthday. Her gaze stopped upon a young man that she had to blink and take a double take to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. She widened her lids and beheld the man she remembered from so long ago. He looked different, the years were not as kind to him as they had been Hotstreak and several others. Still there was that youthful glimmer upon his face that the Shiv she knew could never lose, even though the candle now flickered at a low setting. That usual grin had been replaced by one so small she was certain it was a façade. She was surprised to see him dressed up, to even be present at all. She wondered what he had done that the city extended an invitation to Shiv, someone she had not even known was still alive until just two minutes ago.

The music stopped and a bell sounded that announced the dinner would be served momentarily. Shiv glanced around the numerous round tables, alternating in gold and white tablecloths. The men and women sat around the tables each laughing and conversing with one another, probably about their many accomplishments. Shiv felt gratitude for not being shoved at a table with people who expected him to be something spectacular. Although he anticipated the humorous look that would appear on their faces as they became shocked upon hearing he was a grocery store cashier.

His eyes finally caught his roommate sitting at one of the tables looking around for him. Shiv waved as he rushed over to join his friends. Hotstreak had left a chair empty on his left for Shiv to sit. Shenice sat on his right and beside her was a girl Shiv had never met. Beside the stranger was Virgil, then Daisy, Frieda, Richie, and two other strangers.

"Glad you found us," Hotstreak said with a snicker.

"Yeah, I'd kill myself if I had to sit with one of those stuffed shirts," Shiv said with a fake shiver that made the women at the table giggle.

"Always one to joke," Hotstreak said. He smiled then turned to the others at the table. "This is my guest, Shiv." The others all greeted him in unison. Virgil introduced the two strangers sitting by him as Omar and his wife Samantha. It turned out that Omar had been part of a team that had figured out a possible greener alternative to energy and the city felt it was worthy enough to invite him.

Shenice hesitated on whether she should introduce her guest. A nod from Hotstreak encouraged her that Shiv could be trusted. Shenice looked over at her other two teammates who each replied with a shrug. Shenice then looked at the woman who assured her in a soft voice that she felt comfortable enough in their presence.

"Well, guys, this is my friend Ally," Shenice said to the group, but mainly to Shiv.

Omar and Samantha who knew Ally from high school did not give much of a reaction other than their long awaited greeting. Shiv, however, nearly gasped and choked on his own saliva at the mention of the woman's name. This was the very same girl who Onyx longed to marry and Puff intended to kill. Shiv knew Puff and anyone who landed on her hitlist needed to be extra careful in watching their back unless they wished to be slowly asphyxiated.

The tables were released one at a time to go fix their plates. Shiv's stomach influenced him to try a bit of everything up on the buffet. Shenice had to hold her tongue from nagging him about overeating at events like this. Hotstreak explained Shiv rarely got to eat good food and she should keep from criticizing friends. They took their seats and talked until the first speaker took his place at the podiums. One by one the speakers graced the hall with everything great happening in town. Shiv nearly fell asleep twice, and succeeded in dozing off once. A snore was quickly extinguished by a swift kick in the shin from Hotstreak. Shiv held in a yelp and came face to face with a death glare. Shiv groaned then returned to playing with his near-empty water glass.

As soon as the boring speeches ended, the crowd applauded then resumed their activities. Shenice grumbled as a woman approached the group in a dress suit. Shiv recognized the face and crept away, Shenice grabbing Ally's arm and following closely.

"I thought you said it would be safe here," said Ally.

"I didn't realize she would be here tonight," Shenice whispered.

"You don't think she would—I mean no one likes her, not even Puff," Shiv replied.

"Well that girl would go to any means to get information, including Madelyn," Shenice said.

"Especially if she was offered something in return," Ally added.

Shiv glanced back at Madelyn Spaulding who was conversing with the men and Daisy who bravely sacrifice their ears to get Ally to safety. Virgil and Daisy listened with feigned interest as Madelyn went on campaigning as she did every time she made a public appearance. They were surprised she was not one of the speakers as she usually coveted a moment at the podium. The guys joked that those in charge of the ball had to fill up with speakers months before announcing the date in order to keep Spaulding away from the microphone.

"Who actually votes for her?" Shiv asked.

Shenice frowned, "You'd be surprised."

Ally huffed. "This witness protection thing makes me feel like a prisoner."

"As soon as they catch Puff it'll all be over," Shenice replied.

Ally sighed. "But why should I have to be afraid of her? That's no way to live."

Shiv's eyes fell to the floor. If he could regain his old powers he would personally make sure that gas woman could do no more harm to Ally.

"As long as you stay clear of Madelyn you should be fine," Shenice said.

"I just want a good glass of whiskey or beer," Ally said with a half smile. "Instead of this fancy crap they're trying to serve us."

"I agree with her," Shiv cheered.

Shenice frowned.

Shiv lowered his head then stepped away from the women who were on their way to the bar. Shiv's eyes fell upon Jeffery Walker who was heading over to a young man Shiv recognized as Edwin Alva Jr. Shiv wondered where Teresa currently stood. He surveyed the room and found her sitting at a table in the company of three overdressed women drowning themselves in obnoxious laughter.

"I'm going to get a drink," Teresa said excusing herself.

The women barely acknowledged her leaving.

Teresa hurried over to the bar and asked the bartender for the strongest drink he had available. Shiv took a deep breath and decided if he ever wanted to speak to her again this was the time.

"Good evening," Shiv said weakly as he approached Teresa.

Teresa turned her head and nearly dropped her glass when she saw the man standing in front of her.

She took a large gulp before asking, "Shiv, what—what are you doing here?"

"What, didn't think I'd do something good enough to get to come?" Shiv asked with a sly smile.

"No, I mean, I want to know," Teresa said putting the empty glass on the bar.

"Actually Hotstreak invited me," Shiv answered taking the empty stool beside Teresa.

"Where'd you get that suit?" Teresa asked noticing the size was too large for him.

"It's Hotstreak's."

Teresa shook her head, "Wait, Hotstreak owns something blue?"

They both chuckled.

There was a brief period of silence. Shiv's fingers drummed on the edge of the counter.

"So, um, how have you been?" Teresa asked.

"Fine, just dandy," Shiv lied. "You?"

"The same," Teresa replied.

"Good, good," Shiv said finding it suddenly hard to speak.

Teresa turned to the bartender and said, "Sir, could you get the same for my friend?"

"Certainly, Madam," he said handing a glass to Shiv.

Shiv swallowed a mouthful of liquid before saying, "So I heard about you and Jeffery Walker."

Teresa groaned. "Those tabloids. They can't write a real story so they have to make one up about people they don't even know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Shiv began.

"No, no, it's fine," Teresa interrupted. She took another swig then said, "There's very little either of us can do about it."

"You can do something extreme and crazy then they'll be over that instead of your love life," Shiv said with a chuckle.

Teresa smiled. "You're funny as always. One thing I always liked about you."

"And is that you or the brandy talking?" Shiv asked.

"No, it's the truth."

"Not used to hearing compliments from you."

"You haven't seen me in—how long has it been?"

Shiv swallowed then answered, "Five years."

"Wow, five," Teresa said just above a whisper. "I keep trying to block out the memories of the big bang, but nothing seems to make them go away." She looked up at Shiv and laughed, "But I'm sure you know that more than anyone."

Shiv nodded. "Those were good times." He took another drink.

"Good times?" Teresa asked. "I'm glad they're over. If I ever had the chance over again, I never would have been out there that night. Those three years of having to scrape just to survive then everyone makes you out to be a thief or a threat to society. You didn't want to be that way, but the good people of this city don't trust you 'cause they think you're a freak. Just 'cause you look a little different."

Shiv gazed wide-eyed at Teresa. He had missed the last bit as her accent thickened the further into the rant she spiraled. Her eyes moved over to the bartender who looked at her with that same puzzled glance. She apologized to the both of them for the scene she made.

"I think I had enough for tonight," Teresa said.

The bartender nodded. "I'd agree."

"So, anyone in your life?" Teresa asked.

"Not at the moment," Shiv said. "I've dated a few girls here and there in the past five years."

Teresa nodded.

Shiv changed the subject, "So, you were there at the second Big Bang, right?"

"Yeah, against my will, you were there," Teresa reminded him.

"I didn't know you were being held, I swear," Shiv said.

"Let's not talk about him right now," Teresa said.

Shiv nodded.

"So, did you get your powers back?" Teresa asked.

"No, I wasn't close enough to the explosion," Shiv replied.

"Do you miss them?" she asked noticing the solemn tone in his voice.

"Yes," Shiv answered honestly. "It's just not the same anymore."

Shiv placed his hands on the counter wishing he could still transform them into weapons. His hand accidentally slipped on top of Teresa's. Her cheeks blushed a bright pink while she ignored her now racing heart.

"So," Shiv said trying to get his mind off the touch. "You were there at the second explosion. Did you get your powers back?"

"No," Teresa answered. "I suppose I wasn't there long enough. I'm glad too."

"What if you would've?"

"I'd accept the cure they have for it now."

"Oh, that's right."

"I'm not even sure who all still has their powers," said Teresa. "Obviously Hotstreak and Static and all of them. And Puff. I hope Ally is safe."

"You know Ally?" Shiv asked.

Teresa nodded. "Yeah, she and Onyx came in the jewelry store I work at for their wedding rings." Her face became grave. "I hope they catch Puff soon. Ally's too nice of a girl to be in the path of that monster."

Shiv knew little of Ally save those few minutes he spent with her earlier that night. Still if she were as good of a person as everyone claimed, he too hoped a higher power would keep Ally a safe distance away from Puff.

Laurie strolled up to the bar and put her hand on Shiv's shoulder..

"Hey, Shiv," Laurie said taking the seat beside him. "Told you I'd be back."

"I'm glad," Shiv said with a goofy smile.

Teresa felt a stir of an unknown hatred building up in her chest. For some reason she wanted to tear Laurie's hair out a strand at a time.

"You going to introduce me to your friend?" Laurie asked.

"Oh!" Shiv exclaimed having momentarily forgotten he was in the company of Teresa. "This is Teresa, a very old friend."

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Laurie said.

Teresa feigned a smile. Shiv held his breath at the uncanny similarity between the two women's smiles.

"You didn't say you brought a date," Teresa said.

"She's not my date," Shiv answered.

Laurie interrupted, "We just met tonight. But I'm hoping we can see each other again sometime." She handed him a paper napkin. "I have to leave now, but here's my number. Call me sometime."

"I will, don't worry," Shiv said with a chuckle.

Laurie blew a kiss at Shiv then waved to Teresa. She swayed as she strolled over to where her sister and the rest of the company waited to leave. Laurie's sister yawned then proceeded to explain how she would need a good night's rest before the toils of the next morning.

Shiv folded the napkin and put it in his pocket.

Teresa stared down at her empty glass.

"Wow! That's a nice ring," Shiv said eyeing the exquisite diamond on Teresa's right hand.

Teresa smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?" Shiv asked hoping the hunch he had was only his imagination.

"Jeffery gave it to me," Teresa said. She decided to let him know the truth. "It's my engagement ring."

"You're getting married?" Shiv asked. Although he knew, he hoped Teresa would confess otherwise. "To Jeffery Walker?"

"I am," Teresa replied in a tone too somber for nuptial news.

"Oh, wow," Shiv fumbled. "I mean congratulations. When?"

Teresa looked down and answered, "Two weeks."

"So soon?" Shiv asked without realizing.

"I know," Teresa said. "We've only been engaged for four months."

"I'm happy for you," Shiv lied. "You're going to be a beautiful bride. Very beautiful." _Someone else's_ _beautiful bride. Someone who does not deserve someone that gorgeous._

"Shiv?" Teresa asked waving her hand in front of Shiv's dark brown eyes.

Shiv snapped out of his trance and smiled at Teresa. "Looks like you get everything you've always wanted."

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked.

"Jeffery, I mean I don't know him, but from what I heard, he's a nice guy," Shiv said. "You know charities and all that stuff."

"Yeah, he's very generous," Teresa replied.

"You've always wanted to be rich," Shiv said out loud.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Teresa asked with a rise in her voice.

"Oh," Shiv said realizing what he said. "Jeffery is rich and that's what you wanted for years. Ever since I met you."

"You think the only reason I'm marrying Jeffery is for his money?" Teresa snapped.

"I didn't say that," Shiv retorted. "You're putting words in my mouth."

"Well, for them to come out of your mouth you had to be thinking about them," Teresa argued.

"You're putting the thoughts there," Shiv argued back.

"I'm not a gold-digger!" Teresa said.

"I never said you were," Shiv replied.

"But you were thinking it," Teresa said with tears in her eyes.

"But it is a reason, right?" Shiv asked. "It's one of his pluses."

Teresa wiped the tear away and said, "There's more to Jeffery than dollars. If you ever met him you'd know that."

Teresa asked for another drink. The bartender hesitated, but gave in due to sympathy. He glared at Shiv who glared in return.

Shiv looked over at Jeffery laughing with his friends.

"Have you told him?" Shiv asked.

"Who?" Teresa asked.

"Jeffery."

"Told him what?"

"Who you used to be."

"Why does it matter?"

"Just to be fair."

"I'm not her anymore, there's no use bringing up ghosts," Teresa said not making eye contact with Shiv.

"You don't think he'll understand?" Shiv asked.

Teresa shook her head, "No, I don't."

"I don't think you should keep this a secret. He'll find out sometime and when he does…"

"Who's going to tell him, you?"

"Are you afraid that he'll think you're a freak?" Shiv asked.

"We _were _freaks!" Teresa hissed.

"If he loves you he won't care," Shiv said.

"He _DOES _love me," Teresa said becoming annoyed.

"Then he won't care," Shiv concluded.

Teresa lacked any explanation that would make Shiv understand.

"I never thought you were a freak," Shiv said sincerely.

"You're insane," Teresa said on the verge of tears.

"I know," Shiv said. "But I still have feelings."

Teresa caressed Shiv's hand. Shiv shut his eyes to let the sensation pass through his body.

Teresa removed her hand and said, "I promised my mother that I would only marry the man I love."

"Then you love Jeffery?" Shiv asked.

Teresa opened her mouth to answer, but the words collected on her tongue tasted bitter. Teresa swallowed and nodded regardless. Shiv's heart dropped. He wanted to be the one staring into Teresa's gorgeous eyes as they exchanged vows.

"Teresa, hey, it's getting late," Jeffery said as he approached her.

"Wow, it's close to midnight," Teresa said glancing at the immense clock sitting up on the wall.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," Jeffery said extending his hand.

"Jeff, this is Shiv, an old friend," Teresa said.

Shiv accepted Jeffery's firm grasp on his hand.

"If you're a friend of Teresa, you should come over sometime," Jeffery said. "What are you into?"

Shiv shrugged. "I'm up for many things."

"Ah, a guy of many tastes, you'd be an interesting addition to the guys," Jeffery said with a laugh. "Really, don't be a stranger."

Jeffery ordered a round of drinks for Shiv and himself.

Shiv found himself unable to find a reason to hate Jeffery other than being the man who would stand at the altar and profess his love for Teresa in front of God and man in a week. Although Shiv would later blame it on the alcohol, he handed Jeffery a scrap sheet of paper with the apartment phone number scribbled across.

"I'm getting tired," Teresa said.

"Yeah, it's late and there's so much to do," Jeffery said.

Teresa nodded.

Jeffery turned to Shiv. "Hey, Shiv, buddy, do you have a ride home?"

Shiv nodded. "Yeah, my friends are around here somewhere. I should go find them."

"Alright," Jeffery replied. "It was nice meeting you. Hope to hang out sometime."

Jeffery helped Teresa with her jacket. Teresa stared at Shiv for a long time before pulling him in for one final embrace. Shiv breathed in her scent of lavender. Tears welled up in Teresa's eyes, but dried themselves before she pulled from her friend. She spoke one last farewell before walking out the door with Jeffery.

"There you are, Shiv," Hotstreak said approaching him. He had witnessed the moment between Shiv and Teresa, but chose not to speak of it. "We're about to go home."

"Good, I'm tired," Shiv said with a smile. "You were right, this party was something else."

"Glad you came?"

Shiv nodded. "I'll remember it tomorrow."


	7. The First Kiss

Shiv barely spoke at breakfast. Hotstreak placed two pancakes in front of his glum friend. Hotstreak noticed something was wrong when Shiv refused to smother his breakfast in maple syrup. Even more Shiv's untouched glass of milk contained no trace of chocolate. Hotstreak watched Shiv prod at the pancake, taking a bite every now and again.

Hotstreak cleared his throat to no effect. Shiv's eyes remained at the helpless flat carbohydrate treat resting upon his plate.

"Shiv," Hotstreak said earning him the eyes of his friend. "You're not eating."

Shiv shrugged and took a small bite.

"Do you plan on calling that girl today?" Hotstreak asked before taking a swig of his milk.

Shiv dropped his fork and leaned back in the chair.

"Something wrong?" Hotstreak asked.

Shiv shrugged again. "Don't know if I like her too much," he replied.

"She's pretty," Hotstreak said basing his assumptions of Laurie's beauty on what he saw from a yard away.

Shiv shrugged. "That's not everything."

"I know," Hotstreak responded. "But I'd hate see you sitting here by yourself when a perfectly good girl is waiting for you."

Shiv sighed, "I have other things to worry about than girls." Shiv picked up his fork again and fiddled with the prongs. "I need to raise my bank account. Not much good when I work for minimum wage." Shiv sighed again and rested his chin on his fist. "My family's always been lower middle class, what makes me think I can ever do better?"

"Well that attitude won't do you any good," Hotstreak replied. "But if it helps, you've come a long way in five years."

Shiv's lips twitched.

"It's going to take some time," Hotstreak said before downing the rest of his milk.

"How can that be when I break about even each month?" Shiv asked. "I don't have the money for a girl right now."

Hotstreak watched Shiv stand up and take his dishes to the kitchen. He threw out a pancake and a half before washing the plate and leaving it in the drying rack. Shiv disappeared to the bathroom and returned with his work clothes on and red apron over his arm.

"I'll be back later," Shiv said.

"I might be late tonight," Hotstreak said as he poured another glass of milk. "After patrol I'm going out with Shenice. There's some chicken in the fridge."

Shiv nodded and left the house.

* * *

Shiv returned home after work to discover Hotstreak's words to be true. Shiv collapsed on the couch, his hand grasping his throbbing forehead. His day at work had been most dreadful. An old woman wanted to argue with him over the difference in what the cash register said and what she calculated, the difference being a dime. After that a minor tried to buy alcoholic beverages. When he carded the teenager the boy sulked and demanded to speak to the manager. The story changed in which the teen and his mother accused Shiv of harassing him. The manager sneered at Shiv. Luckily another customer in line had seen the entire exchange and was able to vouch for Shiv. He was then brought in the middle of an argument between the butcher and produce stocker over something that in no way related to their work. Shiv listened to both sides and waited until he was called up front. The moment he came in contact with Carol, he nearly fell before her and thanked her for rescuing him. Carol gave him a strange look until he explained what happened. She nodded and gave a laugh before revealing that the two of them could not stand in the same room without arguing.

Shiv was now grateful to be home and off his feet. He looked up at the ceiling and the image of Teresa came to his mind. He groaned and shoved the cushion in his face. Shiv sat up and ran over to the phone hanging on the wall. He tore into the laundry basket and reached into the pocket that contained the drink napkin with Laurie's number and quickly dialed. He slightly hoped she would not pick up.

The perky voice answered on the other line, "Hello."

"Hey, Laurie, it's Shiv," he replied.

"Oh, hey!" Laurie cried. "I've been waiting all day to hear from you."

Shiv nearly dropped the phone. He glanced into the top section. He gently let his ear touch the surface again.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" Shiv asked wondering in the back of his mind if he should.

"Nope," Laurie replied. "But I'd love to, Shiv."

Shiv felt his stomach churn. "Alright, does eight sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright, meet me at Ginny's Tavern then."

"I like that place, you're so romantic, Shiv."

Shiv shook his head and stared into the phone again. He had never met anyone who thought the local pub counted as romantic. He put the phone against his ear again. "Alright. I'll see you then."

Shiv hung up then leaned against the wall. He hurried to the bathroom and downed two aspirins before getting dressed. He contemplated leaving a note but decided against it.

Shiv arrived at the tavern two minutes early. He saw Laurie anxiously awaiting his arrival out on the bench. She was dressed in blue jeans and a green tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail in a similar way Teresa used to style her hair when she was Talon. Shiv felt the overwhelming urge to run for it. Laurie's hands twisted around the black, leather purse strap. She glanced down at her watch then looked out around in the parking lot. Shiv took a deep breath then stepped into Laurie's viewing range.

"Shiv!" she squealed and ran towards him.

The mentioned man caught the woman in his arms and gave her a strong hug.

"I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show," Laurie said with a pout. Shiv closed his eyes in a vain attempt to shut out the image of Talon's pouting face.

"Well I'm hungry, let's go get some food," Shiv said taking Laurie by the arm and leading her inside.

There was not many people there on a Sunday night and they were seated immediately. Laurie had a two beers in her, Shiv only having had one. They talked. The more Shiv got to know Laurie, the more he wished to not have a long-term relationship with her. It turned out from her monologue on her past relationships that many men felt the same way.

Laurie snuck a few rolls in her purse when she was sure the waitstaff were not watching. They ate their steaks with Laurie doing most of the talking and Shiv listening. Not long after they finished they left, Shiv paying the bill. On the walk back to Shiv's apartment he held her hand out of pity. Her mind held hopes that Shiv may be the one. When they reached the apartment it was not long until the lights were out. The two of them fell asleep on the couch in each other's embrace.

* * *

Hotstreak returned home around one in the morning. The illumination of the room woke both Shiv and Laurie. Laurie sat up and rubbed her eyes mumbling something about the bright lights. Shiv sat up as well, almost knocking Laurie off the couch in the process. Hotstreak stared at Shiv making the smaller of the two blush.

"Oh!" Laurie screamed when she noticed another man in the room. She scrambled to push her tangled hair out of her face. Her cheeks became brighter when she realized the identity of the second male.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Hotstreak said moving towards his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Laurie, I didn't realize the time," said Shiv.

Laurie stood up and picked up her purse. "It's alright. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Shiv nodded. "I'll give you a call."

Laurie smiled then left the apartment. Shiv picked up the sheets and tossed them on the couch. He picked up his tee off the floor and placed it over his bare torso.

"See you had a good time tonight," Hotstreak said from his bedroom doorway.

"I'm sorry, Hotstreak, I didn't…" Shiv began only to be cut off by Hotstreak's raised hand.

"It's alright," Hotstreak responded. "I'm glad you decided to call her. You weren't looking so good this morning."

"Thanks," Shiv said with a scowl.

Hotstreak snickered. "Better time than I had."

"Shenice or patrol?"

"Both," Hotstreak replied taking a beer out of the refrigerator. He threw one to Shiv who caught it and opened the bottle with his teeth. The pyro joined his friend at the table. "It was cut short when a group of morons broke into the bank."

"Well she knows what you have to do," Shiv said after taking a long gulp.

Hotstreak nodded. "Yeah, but I hate to put that burden on her." Hotstreak leaned back in the chair. "Sometimes I wonder if she even likes being a superhero—me being a superhero. Me."

Shiv looked up and let the momentary thought of the meaning of what Hotstreak said pass by his mind. The alcohol began to affect him.

"Do you think she'll ever see me as more than useless?" Shiv asked.

Hotstreak swallowed the golden liquid. "She gave you a second night, didn't she? And she wants to continue—"

"Not Laurie," Shiv interrupted. "Teresa."

"Teresa," Hotstreak stated. His eyes widened. "So you did talk to Teresa last night?"

Shiv nodded. "She acted like she didn't care too much for me. I don't think she ever did."

"Shiv, you have to let her go, she's getting married soon," Hotstreak said.

Shiv nodded. "I know, but there's always this little part in me that wonders if I was able to have money. Maybe somehow impress her like Jeffery did."

"Shiv, you're going to make yourself sick thinking that way. You have to let her go."

Shiv sighed. He knew Hotstreak's words were correct, but his heart would not let the past die.

* * *

The next day at work proved to be better for Shiv. He made every attempt to keep his distance from the butcher and produce stocker. He came to notice that the new, young female co-worker's little jabs were her way of flirting with him. Shiv made an effort to also keep some space between her as well.

He returned home without wanting to talk to anyone. Fate was in his favor as Hotstreak had yet to return from patrol.

Shiv saw a pile of dirty dishes from breakfast sitting in the sink. He wanted to go to bed, but thought doing chores would rid his mind of Teresa and all the other women who found a recent interest in him. Of all the women who had their eyes on him, the one he desired to have those feelings did not. Shiv turned on the radio and began washing the dishes.

With every dish he scrubbed, Shiv wished that Jeffery was a jerk all so he could hate him. The only thing that came to his mind was how Jeffery called him just a few minutes after he returned home from work and invited him over to watch the soccer game on TV. Shiv growled in his head and tried to come up with an evil motive for Jeffery to do such a kind act. Perhaps it was his way for him and his stuck up friends to make fun of the low income man. They would watch as Shiv marveled in front of the big screen televisions and consumed their hors d'oeuvres and wine. Teresa would lean on Jeffery's shoulder with a glass of champagne in her hand laughing at what a pathetic excuse for a human Shiv was.

Shiv answered Jeffery with an uncertain reply. Jeffery agreed and told Shiv if he changed his mind he was welcome to attend.

Just as Shiv finished with the last bowl Hotstreak walked in.

"How's it goin', pal?" Hotstreak asked.

"Hey," Shiv groaned.

Hotstreak sat down at the desk to handle some paperwork. He asked if Shiv would pour him a glass of orange juice. Shiv reached for one of the watery glasses he recently placed in the drying rack and filled it with the desired liquid. Hotstreak glanced up from the water bill to thank his friend. He gulped down a third of the drink then returned to the bill.

A song came on over the radio that was sitting on the kitchen counter. It was a song that had been playing earlier on a different station at work. It was the same song that had been running through Shiv's mind as the lyrics described how Shiv was feeling that very moment about Teresa.

Shiv turned off the radio and left the kitchen.

"Hey, I like that song," Hotstreak said looking up from the papers.

Shiv sighed and turned the radio back on. He walked over to the couch to lie down.

The singer's pain echoed through the speakers as he spoke of a kiss. Those words resounded through Shiv's head reminding him again and again of the time he accidentally kissed Teresa. Although this was a time when she was not Teresa and the woman he worked with was not the same that Teresa pretended to be.

Ebon had them on another mission. At the time the plan sounded like a great idea, unfortunately for all their hard work, the plan failed miserably in the end.

If Talon respected anyone it was Ebon, despite his kidnapping of her five years ago in hopes of restoring her powers. Ebon was not in his right mind then, of course it could be argued that he was insane from the beginning. Scientists working on the bang gas found that the gas altered the mind as well as the body and could in fact cause madness to a certain degree. With the cure came an ease of the mind. At the time it was Ebon's belief that the bang happened to them for a reason and that all the bang babies, minus Static and Gear, should not be so quick to abandon their destiny. Unfortunately for her, the blessed ones included Talon. Shiv wondered if Teresa still respected Ebon and forgave him for what he tried to do.

Shiv thought back to that fateful day. Ebon ordered the two of them and Kangor to steal equipment from a warehouse for some project he hoped would help him take over Dakota.

Shiv was the first to admit that he was not one to take tasks seriously. During that mission he joked around for the majority of the time, receiving yells from an annoyed Talon. It was not until Kangor growled in an attempt to bring Shiv back to the reason he was there in the first place that he gave the mission any serious thought. Even so Shiv wished to see one of Talon's rare gorgeous smiles. The first time he saw her genuinely smile was the moment he fell in love with her. From then on he looked forward to the moment he would next spend in her presence.

Shiv was too busy playing around to realize Kangor spilled water on the floor when he unintentionally busted a pipe. Shiv tried to get Talon to smile, without any luck, by dancing around like an idiot. Talon turned around to knock Shiv in the head. Shiv ducked and his foot slipped on the water and fell taking Talon with him. He landed on top of her. Talon rubbed her head as she sat up; Shiv rose his body off the floor. His hand slipped sending him forward and their lips collided for a brief five seconds. Talon's cheeks turned red with both embarrassment and pleasure. Talon's expression changed to anger as she slapped Shiv in the face. She never admitted out loud how much she enjoyed the kiss, even to this day denying it to herself.

Shiv rolled over with his face towards the cushion.

Hotstreak finished his work and set the papers down on the desk. He turned around to see his friend still sulking. Hotstreak knew the only thing on his mind, the only person who could make Shiv feel this horrible was Teresa. The woman had the effect on men who fell for her. Both Ferret and Ebon also had a brief lusting after the bird-woman, although neither one of them made an advance on her. Ebon out of commitment to his goal and Ferret for fear (and more so certainty) that she would reject him. However in that moment of affection it was all the victim could think of. Hotstreak wondered if it was perchance another of her unknown powers and that she more than just resembled the siren.

"Come on, Shiv, let's go get some dinner or something," Hotstreak said tossing the bills on the desk.

Shiv sat up and stretched.

"Can't," he replied. "I spent more than I should've on Laurie last night."

Hotstreak nodded. "Well you can't be going to bed before seven."

"Why not? I'm tired."

Hotstreak shrugged.

"Maybe you're right," Shiv said standing up. "I've been invited to a party tonight."

"And you haven't gotten ready yet?" Hotstreak asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't know if I wanted to," Shiv confessed. "It's at Jeffery's."

"Oh, Jeffery Walker," Hotstreak said. Shiv nodded. "Well why not?"

"I don't want to see Teresa hanging all over her new boyfriend."

"Shiv, you can't keep this up," Hotstreak groaned. "In fact you should go. You need to see them together. See how happy she is. And realize it's not fair to hurt yourself like this."

"I don't want to," Shiv moaned.

"Well you don't have a choice," Hotstreak spat as he stood. "I'm taking you to that party tonight and you are going to enjoy yourself."

Shiv groaned. Although he knew Hotstreak was joking about being the demanding father figure, he was not too uncertain that Hotstreak would indeed force him in the car.

* * *

After much argument with Hotstreak and himself, Shiv finally gave in and decided to attend Jeffery's party. Shiv dressed in nice slacks and a blue polo shirt. He made sure his hair was nicely groomed before leaving. Hotstreak drove Shiv to the house and let him borrow a cell phone to call when he was ready to leave. Hotstreak then threatened Shiv not to call him in the next five minutes. Shiv gave a nervous laugh then headed for the gate.

Shiv was greeted by the butler and escorted inside. Shiv entered the manor and took in all the beauty that resided within. He took mental notes of what he needed to do whenever he became a great millionaire like Jeffery. Maybe a time when he would replace Jeffery Walker as the wealthiest man in Dakota.

"Hey, Shiv, in here!" Jeffery called when he noticed his guest wondering around in the hallway.

Shiv followed the host to the living room. There were people standing around, eating finger foods off paper plates and drinking sodas out of plastic red cups. Shiv took a second glance at Jeffery to find him wearing blue jeans and a white and blue striped shirt. The man's hair was sticking up in several places and one of the shoelaces were untied. The rest of the guests were dressed in similar attire.

"What's going on?" Shiv asked.

"Soccer tournament," Jeffery replied. "I see you wore the right color," he said pointing to Shiv's shirt.

Shiv took a look at all the faces, most of them belonging to males. However the one smiling face he did not see in the crowd was the woman he wished to see.

"Where's Teresa?" Shiv asked.

"Oh," Jeffery replied. "She's out with some friends. They won't be back for some time, so I hope you don't mind."

Shiv shook his head.

"Well help yourself," Jeffery said. "I've got all this food. But watch yourself these people will eat anything in sight. Including your fingers."

Shiv could not help but laugh at the way Jeffery delivered that last line with his fingers wiggling in Shiv's face.

Shiv grabbed a paper plate and filled it with bagel bites, finger tuna sandwiches, and Doritos before taking a seat on the couch beside a guy wearing a ball cap and a girl with two blonde braids. Neither one of them wore a smile. Shiv's eyes switched to the television. It was a rather large TV, but not as grand as he had expected it to be. Perhaps Jeffery was not one to show off in the company of his friends.

Shiv expected soccer to be as boring to watch as golf and tennis. However he found out that the sport could be almost as exciting and dangerous as football and hockey. And the athletes did not have the same kind of protected gear in soccer that they did in the other sports. Shiv once had a friend who played on the soccer team, but never attended any of the meets. Now that he thought back on it he felt like a horrible friend. Then again that was the same kid who was branded as weird and so few liked. The fact that Shiv merely talked to him made up for not attending the events.

Shortly after the second half something happened that broke Jeffery's attention from the game. He ventured out into the hallway to be greeted by three high-pitched voices. It was the same kind of shrieking that was associated with intoxication. Shiv's eyes halfway watched the television, though not even interested in the game anymore, and halfway listened to the excitement going on out in the hall. He heard Jeffery ask the butler to call a cab. His voice became clearer and his face made another appearance in the room. However this time he was accompanied with a beauty in blue. A close friend of Jeffery offered up his seat on the sofa so the two of them could sit together. Jeffery thanked him and tapped him on the arm then escorted Teresa to the cushioned seat. She sat down and placed a small peck on her fiancé's cheek.

Shiv looked away. His eyes burned into the screen although he could not tell a soul who was winning the game. The only thing going through his mind was that he should have been the one Teresa kissed.

Teresa took a glimpse on the other side of the room to find her previous colleague sitting only seven feet from her. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and turned her attention to the game. She could care less for soccer but for the time being it kept her from staring over at the man she so desperately wanted to talk to. But if given the chance she was unsure what she would talk about. The thoughts stirring in her mind were unholy and not what a woman a week from her wedding should be having. She turned to face Jeffery. The host turned to his fiancée and gently stroked her cheek. Teresa smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips before standing.

"Where you off to?" Jeffery asked.

"I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll go to bed early," Teresa replied.

"Had too much to drink?" Jeffery laughed.

Shiv turned to face their conversation. Teresa's eyes picked up Shiv's switch in attention.

Teresa nodded. "Yeah, I'm sleepy."

Teresa's attention slipped over to Shiv. He turned to face the television. Jeffery turned from Teresa when he noticed something happening on the screen. Teresa's eyes fell to Shiv. Shiv bit his lip knowing from his peripheral vision that Teresa was watching him. Shiv was then betrayed by the television when all the other guests minus him jumped and shouted when their team scored a goal.

"Hope the team wins," Teresa said.

Jeffery embraced her and kissed her on the ear. "Goodnight, babe. Hope you feel better in the morning."

"Thanks," Teresa said trying to keep from vomiting. The hole in her stomach flipped with each second she stood in the same room as Shiv.

"Teresa, you're shaking," Jeffery said when he let go of her. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

Teresa nodded. "Just a bit cold."

"Do you need me?" Jeffery asked with his arms on Teresa's.

Teresa shook her head. "You can't leave all your guests for me." Jeffery opened his mouth to protest, but Teresa placed her finger over his lips. "I'll be fine. You stay here." Jeffery gave her the raised eyebrows he usually did when he wanted her to tell him what was truly bothering her. Teresa smiled. "I'll be okay, Jeff, just need some rest. Honest."

Jeffery nodded and kissed her one last time. Teresa took one last, long look at his face. She smiled making him smile in return. Once Jeffery turned around her eyes switched over to where Shiv stood staring at her. Her smile fell and she turned before he saw the tear falling from her left eye. Shiv's heart dropped and he turned around to take a lingering look at Jeffery. The man's smile had returned as he cheered along with his friends. Shiv fell back to the seat, his eyes blankly staring at the television. The other guests jumped up with a triumphant cheer while his heart shattered.


	8. Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own _Static Shock _or _Tales from the Crypt._

Author's Note: I have now rewritten chapters 1-8 and hope you enjoy the changes!

* * *

Shiv returned to the apartment sometime after midnight. The party ended a little after eleven, but Shiv decided to take a walk around Dakota to clear his mind, despite Hotstreak's warnings of being out alone that late. He stopped and took a look at all the old hideouts and spots they hit when still part of the Meta-Breed. When looking at the abandoned subway station Shiv remembered the first time he ever met Teresa.

She was frightened, although she would never admit to it. She hid behind her tough front, threatening to destroy anyone who got on her bad side. The second she met Shiv she smacked her lips and complained about having to deal with an immature idiot like him. Shiv was not too fond of her to begin with either. He went out of his way to tease her which usually concluded in her losing her temper. She only struck him once by accident, but Shiv found a reason to laugh about it later. Now he found that moment to be another in the painful list under the memories that were labeled under her name.

Even through that tough façade Shiv could see the vulnerable beauty queen she used to be. Shiv would sometimes stay up and watch Talon fall asleep. She never knew that he saw the tears falling down her nose onto the cold tiles beneath them. He listened to her whispered words, unsure if they were a unique prayer or the ramblings of a lost past.

Talon screamed at night at the mirror that now showed an ugly deformity instead of the gorgeous teen. She had a face that lit up the hallway and caught the attention from the males who stared with their backs against the lockers. There was a line of men waiting for their chance to be with her. The second one man treated her wrong she dumped him and immediately moved on to the next. The other girls in the school who were not blessed with Teresa's beauty called her a whore behind her back. Teresa laughed at their remarks knowing in the back of her mind that the only reason they dissed were out of jealousy. The second the gas affected her face she knew she would forever lose that attention and affection. She cried at night when she thought the others were asleep. Ferret and Aqua-Maria were the only two she confided in.

Shiv stood behind the row of boxes the night she wept into the arms of her friends. Aqua-Maria held Talon against her chest and rubbed her back. Ferret sat with his legs crossed beside the other two. He offered Talon words of comfort that she let pass through her ears.

"You're only saying that 'cause you're my friend," Talon replied. She pulled back from Aqua-Maria's embrace and wiped away the tears. "You don't know what I used to have—how I used to look. I was beautiful. I had the choice of any man." She growled and pulled at her hair. "Now I'll be lucky if I ever get any man."

"You are beautiful, Talon," Ferret spoke. Talon had not the heart to tell her friend that everytime he spoke that lie she wanted to cut her face even more.

Talon sat down on the damp floor with her chin resting on her knee and the other leg out straight. "Maybe it's my own fault for being so vain," she said just above a whisper. "It's like that episode of _Tales from the Crypt _where that girl Sylvia Vane gave up her beauty only to realize her mistake when it was too late." Teresa scratched at her face. "Now I have to suffer the same curse."

Shiv snuck away while hearing the vain attempt of Aqua-Maria and Ferret to comfort her tears.

Now five years later he was in the same position. He still found no way to comfort her. Of course now she needed no comfort she had everything she ever needed. Shiv wondered if Teresa still kept in contact with the two who held her through the horrid nights when she was on the verge of taking her life. He could forgive her for not communicating with him, but could not find the same compassion if she ignored that courtesy towards the others.

* * *

Hotstreak and Shenice were pacing around the apartment. Hotstreak tried comforting her over the patter of the raindrops splattering on the window. It had been a half an hour since they heard from either Static or Gear.

They both jumped at the sound of the front door unlocking. Shiv walked on through sulking and soaked. He threw his sopping jacket on the tiles at the front door and headed for the bathroom.

"Shiv!" Hostreak called, grabbing said boy by the arm. Shiv nearly yelled and looked up at Hotstreak with wide eyes. "Shiv, where have you been? We've been searching for over an hour."

"Out," Shiv answered in a weak voice.

"Where?" Hotstreak hissed. "You never called me. I called Walker's house at midnight and he said you left an hour ago. We waited an hour and then Static went to check with Jeffery. So now he and Teresa probably have every cop in Dakota out looking for you. Gear and Static have been all over town asking anyone who might know you."

"Francis, calm down," Shenice said gently stroking his arm.

Hotstreak took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Now I'll call Static and Mr. Walker and let them know Shiv has safely returned," Shenice said walking over to the telephone.

Hotstreak nodded and took another deep breath. His angry eyes switched to ones displaying both relief and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Hotstreak," Shiv began. "I didn't mean to worry—"

"I'm sorry," Hotstreak said waving Shiv's words away. "I shouldn't've gotten so carried away." Hotstreak plopped down on the couch and leaned his head against the cushioned back. He let out a lung full of air. "It's just I don't want you or any other naïve people out in the street until we find Puff." He turned to face Shenice. Shiv's eyes followed to see the woman speaking calmly on the phone with who they assumed to be Static. "She's gone out of her way to protect Ally." His eyes switched to look at Shiv. "It be a shame if it all was for nothing."

"I told you Puff can't gain anything from me," Shiv said.

Hotstreak shook his head. "You saw Ally, didn't you?" Shiv nodded. Hotstreak sighed. Hotstreak was not in favor of Static and Gear's idea to sneak Ally into the ball. They figured she would be safer in the room with four of the five heroes instead of out in the city where they were unlikely to be contacted if something happened. Even with Rubberbandman being out on patrol (every year the alternated on who would not attend the party) he was no match for Puff on his own. She came as Shenice's guest, but would gain too much attention if Ally entered the building with Hotstreak. With Static being the strongest of the five he and Daisy offered to escort Ally to the party, having cleared the guest information with the management prior to the ball, and she would meet up with Shenice once inside the room.

"But so what?" Shiv asked. "It's not like I know where she is."

"But you know she's in Dakota," Hotstreak argued. "That narrows Puff's search down to this city." Hotstreak sighed and grumbled, "Though anyone with a brain knew she'd be." Before Shiv had the chance to ask Hotstreak explained, "Why would we ship her cities away from Static, me, and the others?"

"Didn't you do that with Onyx?" Shiv asked.

"Onyx isn't the one we have to worry about," Shenice said taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"You sure know a lot about this case," Shiv said.

Shenice shrugged. She glanced over at Hotstreak who raised his eyebrows. Shenice shook her head. Hotstreak walked over to the kitchen and beckoned for Shenice to follow.

"Can I go to the bathroom now?" Shiv asked.

Hotstreak nodded.

Once the bathroom door shut Shenice laid into Hotstreak. "You can't be serious, Francis!"

"He's gonna find out soon," Hotstreak argued.

"Not if you're more careful," Shenice retorted.

Hotstreak scoffed. "I'm not the one who almost blew my cover twice by knowing too much information."

Shenice growled. "Fine, I have to be careful too." She raised her finger and made a zipping noise with her mouth before Hotstreak had the chance to protest. "I don't want him to know. What if Puff does get him after all. If he spills about me it's only a matter of time before she discovers Static and Gear. Then what?"

"Alright, alright, you win!" Hotstreak exclaimed. "But I still think he'll find out on his own eventually."

"And we'll deal with that when, and if, it happens," Shenice retorted.

Hotstreak agreed. The two of them said a brief goodnight complete with a kiss. Hotstreak walked Shenice downstairs to her car and returned to find Shiv waiting for him on the couch.

"You really had us worried," Hotstreak said while locking the door.

"I'm really sorry," was all Shiv could say. "I didn't realize it was that late.

Hotstreak decided to let it go. Shiv whispered a goodnight then wrapped the blanket over his body and turned to face the inside of the couch. Hotstreak looked out the window, the rain falling harder than before. He kicked himself for not inviting Shenice to stay the night. She promised to call when she returned home then joked she truly would call. Hotstreak stayed up until he heard Shenice's voice giving him permission to fall asleep.

* * *

A week passed in which Shiv went out with Laurie twice more. The only reason for him wasting his time with her was so she would not think he only used her that one night. Laurie noticed by the third night that Shiv was not listening to a word she said. She sighed and did not even bother giving him a goodnight kiss. Shiv knew it was wrong, but he did not mind not receiving a kiss, in fact he was relieved.

Laurie entered her apartment on the first floor and shut the door. She leaned against the door and watched Shiv exit the circle without even looking back. He appeared to be in somewhat of a hurry. Laurie drew the curtains and fell into her sofa with heavy sobs.

Shiv's calendar counted down the days to Teresa's wedding. He only had two left to convince her to leave all her hopes and dreams if what he felt was something she may return. The memory of that kiss burned into his head. Everytime that song came over the radio he could taste her lips, feel her smooth skin, smell the aroma of her neck, hear her sweet voice moaning in his ear.

One afternoon he returned home on his lunch break, having forgotten to take his bagged lunch with him. He heard Hotstreak's voice coming from inside the apartment. Shiv listened for a minute more only to conclude that Hotstreak's conversation was over the phone. Shiv unlocked the door and received a silent hand from Hotstreak. The device up against the pyro's ear confirmed Shiv's assumption.

Shiv grabbed his lunch off the counter and waved to Hotstreak. Hotstreak hung up the phone and called Shiv over to the table.

"I can't stay for long," Shiv said while taking a seat.

"You can eat here, can't you?" Hotstreak asked.

Shiv shrugged then nodded. He opened the bag and removed the peanut butter and pixie stick sandwich from inside the bag. Hotstreak watched the purple sugar drip from the bread as Shiv took a bite. Shiv opened his mini bag of potato chips and munched on them as he listened to Hotstreak talk.

"Me and Shenice are going to this karaoke thing tonight, wanna come?" Hotstreak asked.

Shiv wrinkled his nose. "I can't sing."

"You don't have to," Hotstreak replied. "You can watch everyone else sing."

Shiv shrugged and said with a smirk, "Maybe."

Hotstreak sat up straight. "I know that tone of voice. What?"

"Are you gonna sing?" Shiv asked.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Hotstreak.

"Bummer," said Shiv. "I'll go if you promise to sing."

Hotstreak sighed. The idea was Shenice's and he promised that he would persuade Shiv to accompany them. Of course he had been strictly warned not to tell Shiv any more details than necessary and to leave one specific detail out all together.

Hotstreak nodded. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Then I'll go," Shiv laughed.

Hotstreak groaned. _Shenice owes me big for this._

* * *

When Shiv returned to work he heard from the other cashiers that he just missed an unusual rush of customers. Shiv apologized for leaving them alone during that rush.

The song Shiv both loved and loathed came on over the store radio. The female cashier across the way began singing along with the catchy melody. Shiv gave her a half-smile. It was true the strawberry blonde had a great Alanis Morisette kind of voice which sounded nice with the song. However Shiv felt she would have sounded better were she singing anything else. He hurried to the back to see if the stockers needed any help at the moment. The storage closet was the only place in the entire store where his ears were safe from that song.

He returned home in a rather cheery mood compared to the way he had felt the previous afternoons. Shiv entered the apartment building whistling a song from an alternative punk band that had gained popularity on the radio of recent. He took a slice of cheese out of the refrigerator and sat down to work on the wordsearch book he bought from the store two days ago. It was another two hours before Hotstreak returned.

"Dude, what happened?" Shiv asked tossing the book aside.

"Got stabbed by some punk who intended to stab She-Bang," Hotstreak answered. He glanced down at the bandage Gear supplied only to realize the blood had seeped through. "Looks like I reinjured it."

"You took a stab for your friend, wow," Shiv said. He remembered that time he put himself in danger for Aqua-Maria, but he never expected he would do it for a teammate. Then again Shenice told that story of how Hotstreak saved her from the freezer. Shiv's eyes suddenly widened along with his smile.

"What?" Hotstreak asked.

Shiv shook his head. "Something just makes sense now."

Hotstreak did not question further.

Hotstreak went into the bathroom and peeled off the stained bandages binding his bicep. The wound was beginning to throb rather than just sting. Hotstreak opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bulky, brown bottle of peroxide. He poured two caps full of the liquid over the wound, holding back a hiss as the infection bubbled. He used an old washcloth to wipe away the soiled liquid. Hotstreak repeated the action once more just to make sure he got all the infection before binding his arm in clean bandages. He eventually asked Shiv to help apply them, making sure to have the actual wound covered before the squeamish boy had the chance to faint.

Before resting on his conclusions Shiv wanted to make sure without a doubt. He said, "Hope she was worth this."

A brief smile crept over Hotstreak's face. "She is."

Shiv returned the smile with one of his own.

* * *

Hotstreak and Shiv rode up to the bar and grill that hosted karaoke every Tuesday and Friday night. The two owners found it to be an excellent gimmick since so many showed up, most of them deciding to have a few drinks and a snack. For once Shiv took comfort in the fact that Hotstreak enjoyed music that was not usually played on the hit radio. Through the screaming lyrics and heavy guitar riffs he was not likely to hear that song that teased his losing Teresa. Shiv now hoped that no one would select that certain piece at the bar.

Hotstreak's parking, while still rough, had gotten better since Shenice forced him to practice. Hotstreak would never admit it outloud, but he did enjoy that extra time with her and whenever she became frustrated her nose crinkled in a way that made her look even more attractive. When that happened Hotstreak merely leaned over and kissed Shenice on her nose, which instantly eased the stress.

"Francis!" a female voice called as they stepped outside the car.

They turned around to find Shenice waving to them. Hotstreak ran up to her and picked her up, swinging her around. When he placed the giggling beauty back on the ground he tackled her mouth with his.

"You're late," she said poking his chest.

"And you're not used to that by now," Hotstreak retorted.

Shenice laughed then gave her boyfriend another kiss.

"Glad you could join us, Shiv. The bride-to-be is waiting inside," Shenice stated.

"Who?" Shiv asked.

"Teresa," Shenice replied. "She wanted to come here before the bachelorette party." Her eyes switched to Hotstreak, "That's going to be fun."

"Yeah, but call me to come pick you up," Hotstreak said.

"You don't have to worry about me," Shenice laughed.

"I've seen you drunk before," Hotstreak teased.

"Well let's come on inside," Shenice suggested.

Hotstreak placed his hand on Shenice's back and escorted her and Shiv inside.

Shiv scowled at Hotstreak. "Teresa, Hotstreak?"

"I didn't know," Hotstreak lied.

Shiv angrily sighed, slightly disbelieving him.

The both of them joined Shenice at her table. Those accompanying Shenice were several Shiv had met the night before including: Daisy, Virgil, Richie, and Ally. Teresa sat at the end of the table with more of her friends. Teresa nearly gasped when Shiv sat down. She kept her eyes on the cocktail sitting before her.

Shiv smiled at Ally's sweet face. He could not imagine how anyone would hurt someone so friendly. Her smile challenged even the lovely one that belonged to Teresa. For a second Shiv envied Onyx as much as Walker.

People took turns performing bad renditions of their favorite songs. Thus far no one spectacular rose to the challenge. Shenice teased Hotstreak about the promise he made to Shiv to sing at the club. The others at the table joined in the nagging until Hotstreak finally gave and asked for a book. Shenice helped him turn the pages pointing out songs merely to annoy him. Hotstreak assured her when he found a song he found not to be lame he would select it.

"So tell us how you met Onyx, Ally," Daisy said trying to drown out the horrid noise just feet from them.

"Yeah, I haven't heard this one," one of Teresa's friends asked.

"If it's not too painful," Shenice added.

Ally smiled and shook her head. "No, it's alright. It makes me feel better to think about him." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly praying that her beloved was in as good of comapany as she had been blessed with. "About two years ago I was in the bar celebrating my promotion with my friends," she began. "I went up to the counter to find a man sulking and trying to rid his pain with beer. We began talking and he told me of how the woman he loved declined his proposal."

Shiv remembered back to the time he had worked with Puff and Onyx. He thought him to be strong and confident, far from the kind of man he would imagine moping in a bar. Of course Shiv discovered that many prejudged him to be void of any feelings as well.

Ally continued, "We met up and talked for a few weeks and over time became good friends. He soon forgot about Puff."

Daisy winced at that name. She remembered the time when Puff attacked and she ended up in the hospital for a week.

"And he fell in love with you?" Shenice asked.

Ally nodded and said, "Onyx is a sweet guy. He proposed to me in front of a fire on a snowy night."

The women at the table cooed. Shenice laid her head on Hotstreak's shoulder.

Ally frowned as she said, "Puff was enraged when she found out. She tried to murder me and Onyx. Onyx stopped her resulting in a broken wrist for him." She smiled and said, "Static and Gear arrived shortly after and kept her restrained until the police arrived."

They were interrupted by a girl screeching the lyrics to a pop song in the microphone.

"We were supposed to be married in a month," Ally continued. "But unless Puff is caught, it'll be postponed." She sighed and added, "I miss him so much."

The table became silent for two minutes.

Teresa glanced at Shiv. The pain in his face stirred up the same agony built up in her heart. Teresa leaned back against the chair wondering if the same thing had happened to her would she have cared, or rejoiced. She shut her eyes trying to imagine how she would feel if Jeffery were taken from her for a month. Sure he had to leave town for business meetings, but they only lasted a week at the most, and usually she was allowed to join him.

She let her eyes rest on her former teammate and friend. It was her own fault that they never could become anything more. Teresa cursed herself and her stupid pride and greed. She cursed her life for bringing her Jeffery and more allowing herself to see Shiv days before her wedding. Teresa wanted to break the glass and stab herself all over for feeling that way the night before her nuptials. But she could not help that longing inside everytime she looked at Shiv. _If only I let him know._

Shiv knew the next morning he was to lose Teresa forever. He looked over at Hotstreak, who was busy caressing Shenice's back. He wondered if the two of them planned this on purpose so that he would have a chance to say his farewell to the one he let go five years ago. The memories of that kiss and many other pleasant memories sped through his brain. Shiv wanted to punch himself. If only he threw that paramedic off of him, or ran faster, or hunted her down before she ever had the chance to meet that millionaire. _Would I have had a chance then? Am I a villain for wanting her to give it all up for me?_

Teresa saw the face of the man she truly loved sitting four seats down from her. _Why can't I just confess what I feel? How do I know what I feel? Do I really love him or am I just mourning my single life?_

In twenty hours Jeffery would hold Teresa at the altar the way Shiv always dreamt he would. Jeffery was going to touch the same soft lips Shiv longed to feel once more. Jeffery was going to be the one speaking the vows Shiv wanted to say to Teresa. Jeffery was going to be the one spending the rest of his life with the one Shiv loved.

He loved her, true love. Shiv's heartbeat could not keep up with the thoughts. The regret consumed him. It was too late, the wedding was coming and not a thing he did could keep the sun from rising on Teresa's smile.

The lyrics of that song raced through Shiv's head. Those words of sorrow and regret that told the story of his love and pain that meshed together when he saw the lovely woman at the edge of the table. If only he could forget those years they worked together for a common goal. Whether they wanted the same as Ebon was beside the point. They had a common interest, probably the only interest they shared. And that accidental kiss burned away at his heart. He wanted to say those words to his beloved Teresa. That melody would not let him rest. It would tear at him in his cold grave. He was a zombie, living without love.

The singer stepped down off the platform receiving applause of pity from those standing nearby.

"I want to sing," Shiv announced. Everyone at the table ceased conversation and starred at him. "Karaoke, I want to sing," Shiv repeated.


	9. Last Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Static Shock, the song "Mr. Brightside" or the song "In Your Eyes."

**Author's Note:** Just so you know I began writing this story back in 2005, but I didn't publish the first chapter on this site until 2007. This story is supposed to take place in 2005 when this song came out. That's why several times in here it refers to things pertaining to that year, for example hearing that song many times in three months. When I heard this song I thought of this story. Songs are interpreted differently by everyone and this is what I found the song to mean. In fact this chapter was originally was meant to be a oneshot where Shiv sings this song to Teresa, but it ended up becoming much more, hence how it is now.

* * *

The group stared at Shiv's sudden explosion. He looked at their faces wearing mixed emotions. Only Hotstreak and Ally seemed supportive of his decision.

"It is a karaoke club," Shiv defended.

"Yeah, now maybe we can hear someone who can actually sing," Hotstreak laughed.

"I go after him," Ally said.

Shiv took a deep breath and walked up to the manager's desk. Teresa called over the waiter ordering a martini. Two of her friends asked for the same drink, flirting with the attractive server.

She fiddled with her engagement ring trying to smile when imagining Jeffery's face. He was everything every little girl always dreamed of having: supportive, handsome, kindhearted, and most important extremely wealthy.

Her family nearly disowned her the day she committed her first crime. Only her older sister stayed in touch with her, sending her letters in the lonely prison. Despite her many friends of freaks, nothing filled the emptiness caused by the removal of her parents' love. Once she made the change they were skeptic. It was not until she announced via e-mail that she currently dated Jeffery Walker that they were willing to welcome her back into their family. Her sister, the maid of honor told her with each day that she is happy she has found a nice guy to spend the rest of her life with. Her family took advantage of every event the Walker family invited them to.

Teresa removed her attention from the ring. She laughed inside, telling herself she was experiencing cold feet and that it was perfectly normal for someone in her position.

She reminded herself everyday that she loved Jeffery.

"I go in two more turns," Shiv said returning to the table.

Teresa looked away from his direction. She closed her eyes imagining how beautiful she would look in her elaborate gown. The top outlined her breast line with no sleeves. The back sat snug against her skin. The bottom began tight against her hips but flared out upon reaching the thighs. The shiny, white material swept the floor with a three-foot train trailing behind. A petticoat of pure lace gave the dress its form. Teresa planned to wear her white pumps she wore when he proposed, but Jeffery bought her a new pair that she felt would be a better match.

"What are you going to sing?" Ally asked.

"Just a song that's been stuck in my head all day," Shiv replied. "What about you?"

"I've still got time to decide."

Teresa returned her thoughts to the wedding. The flowers. Her bouquet consisted of white lilies and pink roses with a few forget-me-nots thrown in. Jeffery ordered the flowers based on Teresa's tastes. The church was planned to be decorated in flowers matching her bouquet. Her bridesmaids were to have their heads crowned with a thin tiara of white roses. Her veil was in a similar design, only a mix of white and pink roses, much larger than those of the bridesmaids. The veil itself was a sheer and shiny material about the length of her back.

Their cake was almost six feet tall, chocolate with butterscotch icing that had been colored white. It was decorated all over with icing flowers matching the theme of the hall. The topper was made of white chocolate sculpted to look like the two of them.

They mixed their ideas on what music would be played. Jeffery wanted there to be classical music playing when the guests arrived. Teresa was allowed to choose what song she wanted to be played for the first dance. At the time she selected "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. Now even her favorite love song made her lean on the edge of painful tears. At least at the wedding she could easily mask her reason for weeping.

"Teresa, you okay?" Shenice asked.

Teresa looked over into the clumped faces of her friends. She put on a smile and nodded, feeling a tear forming in her eye. She cleared her throat about to come up with a lie when the waiter returned with the drinks. Teresa accepted it eagerly, overly thanking him. She gulped the whole thing down in one sitting asking if he could bring her a second one. The waiter looked at her friend who explained she was getting married the next morning. He nodded and grinned, mentioning he would be quick with the beverage.

Shiv twiddled his thumbs anxiously awaiting them to call his name. He regretted not asking for a drink as well. He told himself he'd order one as soon as the waiter returned. Before he had the chance a woman in a black uniform with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail approached him.

She knelt down beside him giving him the rules of the game and that by singing he was entitled to one free drink. Shiv accepted and she told him that after the current man finished his song it would be his turn.

Ally asked the woman over to find out what she had to do in order to sing. After receiving the instructions she walked over to sign up with her song ready.

Teresa stared down in her glass. She swirled the liquid wishing the alcohol would affect her already and would last throughout the wedding. That way when she woke the following morning in the arms of Jeffery she could blame the mistake on the drink.

It was Shiv's turn to perform.

He shakily walked up to the microphone, already sweating from his forehead. He had a knot in his throat and his tongue went dry. He filled a plastic cup with water offered at the stage. He gulped down the liquid, pretending it was whiskey.

Shiv wiped his mouth and forehead before picking up the microphone. He stared out at the people, his body shuddering, but not at the thought of what the audience would think of his singing. Only one's person's opinion afterwards meant anything. His legs wobbled and for a second his brain told him to back out.

"Let's give it up for Shiv!" the manager announced.

A crowd of cheers and applause entered the room. Shiv ignored every one of them, he only looked into the face of Teresa. He licked his dry lips. It was too late to reveal his feelings to Teresa, but he could hide it behind lyrics. This was his very last chance.

Teresa clapped along with the crowd out of curiosity. She never heard Shiv sing in her life and thought it to be an interesting moment in time. She believed he was doing this to ease some of the tension in the group.

"Hello everyone!" cheered Shiv. "I'm singing to cheer up my good friend who's getting married tomorrow." A cloud of "aww's", whistles and cheers took over the room. Those at Teresa's table patted her on the back. She gave a huge grin, hiding her face with her hands. "Don't be nervous, and I wish a great life for the two of you."

With those words the music of The Killer's "Mr. Brightside" began. Ally and Daisy cheered at the start of the song. Hotstreak sneered recognizing it at the very same song that pained Shiv earlier. For the sake of those around him he too clapped for his friend.

Shiv clenched the microphone waiting for the words to appear on the screen. He slowly rose the mic to his lips and began to sing:

_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all._

Teresa remembered hearing that song many, many times on the radio over the past few months.

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._

Shiv shivered at those lines, remembering too well the kiss they shared years ago. No one really noticed the pink in his cheeks. He couldn't shake that memory. He hated himself for not knowing why that accidental kiss was so important to him. There was no emotion from Talon on the other side, she did not want it. She hated it. But that very moment became a distinct memory that he imagined clearly.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag._

Members of the audience began to sing along with Shiv. They praised the beauty in his voice and sincerity in his eyes. The audience could feel intense energy coming from Shiv's voice, but none knowing why that was.

Teresa put her hand on her forehead trying to remember why it was she found so much disdain in that song. She could not disagree that her formal teammate had a beautiful voice, something she never thought possible.

Those three years as Talon had trouble falling asleep, feeling too much pain. During those gloomy nights he offered to sing for her until she fell asleep. Everytime he offered she turned him down, blaming it on wanting the time to herself, but the truth being not wanting to hear his wretched voice. Hearing him on the stage now she regretted not having him sing her those lullabies.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

Teresa looked away from Shiv and back to her ring. Her thoughts focused on that song. She wondered if the reason she thought he was singing it is in fact the reason. Teresa shook her head. It was vain and selfish for her to think she was the "she" in that song. She looked back up, clapping to fit in with the crowd.

Shiv was no longer looking at the words on the screen. His heart memorized the words for him and shot them out of his mouth. His eyes were stuck on Teresa.

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go._

Teresa looked around during those lines. She made the mistake of looking directly at Shiv to find out he was staring at her while singing. Teresa's heart raced. She lost track of breathing and her eyes watered. She clenched the napkin.

"Is he referring to me and Jeffery?" Teresa whispered to herself.

Ally and Shenice looked over at her. Seeing her with a fixed gaze on Shiv gave them the cue to return their attention to him.

_And I just can't look_

_It's killing me._

"I seriously think he is," Teresa said softer.

_And taking control._

"Does he care for me the way I do him?"

_Jealousy turning saints into the sea._

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis._

Shiv envied Jeffery to the fullest. It was not fair that another man should have the woman he loved. He thought that there was no way that wealthy Walker could hold enough love for Teresa. Sure he loved her as the sweet citizen Teresa, but if the word ever got around that she used to be the infamous Talon would he still hold her tight?

After seeing her tonight Shiv would never be able to sleep at night with picturing her face. Even if he married Laurie, or anyone else, Teresa would be a constant. Her smile haunted his mind. Her voice called to him in his dreams. The film would play every second where he would see Jeffery, the unintentional villain, run off with the beautiful princess while he remained the lonely hero for all time.

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me._

Shiv's thoughts switched to why Talon turned her back on her friends once they were cured. His heart sunk knowing that his powers were permanently removed. However the disappointment would subside as long as he still had his friends there by him, a fact that proved to be a victim of reality. The moment when Shiv called out to her that night flashed through his brain. He called her by her alias, then by her true name. Either way she walked into the night without saying a goodbye. Yet he continued to follow against the orders of Gear, who claimed he was there to help the previous metahumans. Shiv tried to push through the others, frantically calling out Talon's name. She ran away, leaving him behind forever.

_Open up my eager eyes_

Shiv was angry at himself for being poor. After realizing that the powers were gone for good he decided it was time for him to be a man and get a job. He tried to apply everywhere a guy without a diploma could, but no one was willing to hire someone with a criminal past. This led to excessive drinking and madness. Within a month he was out making a scene, threatening to bring everyone to their demise and make them eternally miserable. Static caught him and he was locked away in an asylum for two years.

Upon release it was determined that all tendencies of the past were cured and that he was now able to work. Shiv landed a job at an ice-cream parlor making a dollar over minimum wage. His brother allowed him to live with him until he could afford a place of his own. A year later his brother dated a woman who hated the very thought of Shiv depending on his brother for shelter. A year after that they were married Shiv was kicked out.

He then went to live with his aunt who believed he truly was cured. She cared for him as long as he kept up his end of the bargain to keep the house tidy while she went to work. Between juggling a job and housework Shiv decided this was no way for him to live. He left keeping him on the streets for the past six months, sleeping wherever he could find. It took its toll on his job and he ulitmately lost it. It was not until Hotstreak declared the two of them would be roommates did things start to turn around.

In all those years he never forgot his goal of becoming rich to attract Teresa's attention. The plans backfired on him. If she were still poor he'd have a small chance of being with her, but now it was near impossible.

He had all that time when they were both metahumans. He was too afraid back then to say anything to her. He also didn't know if it was true love, or just another fantasy he collected, doomed to be considered madness. Now he was too late. All because of fear, because of shyness, because of uncertainty. Jeffery won.

Only twenty hours left until the wedding. He chance that he and Teresa would spend a happy life together closed to never open again.

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

Shiv now thought himself foolish for trying to convince her the night before her happiest day.

_I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this?_

The memory of their first kiss entered Teresa's consciousness. She had not wanted it and in fact was embarrassed and angry when it happened. She took her anger out on Shiv's face, now knowing it was an accident. Back then she imagined he planned it, but looking back she could tell it was due to his clumsiness. Now it made sense that the only reason she slapped him was to show her disproval of the act in front of Kangor.

She felt horrible for striking Shiv and made a note to apologize after the song. Soon that became a bad idea as it would lead Shiv to false conclusions that she was thinking about kissing him. It would give him a sense of hope that would only be crushed the next day when she forever belonged to Jeffery.

She never told another soul how much she enjoyed that kiss. It was nice to have a man give her a soft, innocent kiss for once and not try to jam his tongue in her mouth on the first date.

_It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss!_

Teresa nodded. It was only a kiss, nothing more. It was not meant to drive her mad. It was an accident. An accidental kiss. A stupid kiss. Not even a real kiss. But she could not get herself to forget that memory. From now on no matter how hard she tried she was never going to be able to forget that kiss.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

Shiv kept his dark eyes on Teresa's trembling ones. The words were getting under her skin. She left last time and he did nothing to stop her. Somehow fate gave him a second chance. As soon as she left tonight there would be no turning back.

Teresa felt the heat from his face. Her lips wanted to taste his and actually have the chance to enjoy all they offered. But deep down she knew she had to leave with her friends in an hour. Then she would wake at six in the morning to get dressed for the afternoon wedding. She would have to leave, like last time.

But did she want to?

_While he's having a smoke._

"Do I even love Jeffery?" Teresa asked.

_And she's taking a drag._

"These feelings I have for Shiv have to be a confused sense of curiosity. I just want to know if it would've worked out with him."

_Now they're going to bed._

"I cannot break my promise to my mother," Teresa thought. "I promised I would marry the man I loved."

_And my stomach is sick._

"I'm making Shiv suffer. If I don't love Jeffery and I marry him I'll be making him suffer. If I marry Shiv and I'm not happy…now I'm making myself suffer."

_And it's all in my head._

"I don't want to be uncertain. I want to know now who I'll be happy with. I want a sign. Why did this have to happen tonight? Why did I have to see him again?

_But she's touching his chest._

"Jeffery's been kind. He's allowed me to do whatever I wanted. He's supported me in all my dreams. He's always there to greet me with a smile. He makes me feel appreciated. He says I am him. He never keeps anything from me."

_Now, he takes off her dress._

"But he knows nothing of my past. I've kept too much from him. Shiv knew what I was. He embraced me as a freak and even now as a beauty. He was there to protect me. He always keeps that stupid smile on his face. Even now he'll never tell me what he feels. He wants me to be happy…even if it hurts him.

_Now, let me go._

"How could I have been so stupid?" Teresa thought.

Shiv stared at Talon with drooping eyes. He thought to himself, "Release me from your torment, Talon. If we're not meant for each other I want to forget all about you. I want to stop hurting.

_'Cause I just can't look_

_It's killing me._

"I want you to be happy," Shiv thought to himself. "With Jeffery." He smiled while singing these next lines. He thought if she did marry Jeffery tomorrow he was going to move far away where her memory would not be able to follow. He would go through as much therapy that was needed until her existence erased from his brain. That way the next time he thought of her she would only be a pretty face in a crowd of plain ones.

_And taking control._

Teresa's memory took over his mind. No matter what he did he would never be able to rid himself of her. Besides it would hurt too much to lose her.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies._

At least in his mind he would always have a chance of being with her.

Teresa saw the tears forming in Shiv's eyes. Soon her own eyes were clouded with tears. Shiv felt his heart would burst open, a positive thought for he'd no longer have to deal with the agony of being alone. But his heart would not allow him loneliness. He would always be in the company of her ghost.

_Choking on your alibis._

Teresa put her sobbing face in her hands. Assuming it had to do with the wedding her girlfriends patted her back and assured her she was going to be just fine in the morning. Teresa nodded, wiping away the tears with a smile.

"No," Teresa said swallowing collected spit. "I understand it all now."

They looked at each other and shrugged, guessing it was a normal reaction for a bride-to-be to behave that way.

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

"I promised you, Mama," Teresa thought behind tears. "But I also promised you I'd never break a commitment."

_Open up my eager eyes._

"You are the perfect ending to my life," Shiv and Talon both thought.

"But it's what I deserve for never confessing my feelings," thought Shiv.

"I have to live my life with regret," Teresa thought.

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

"You are free to have your happy ending with him," Shiv thought.

The music played on as Teresa tried hard to hold back her tears. Shiv turned from her to hide the tear falling down his cheek. He pretended he was wiping sweat as he wiped liquid from his face.

Teresa excused herself from the group. She said she was having trouble breathing in the room and needed some fresh air for a few minutes. As she left the building she broke into tears.

Shiv continued to sing:

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

"I never did tell you, now I never can," Shiv thought.

The music ended as Shiv wiped away another tear while putting the microphone back on the stand.

Everyone in the club applauded Shiv. Shiv looked back at the table noticing she was gone. Perhaps she got the meaning and went to deal with her feelings. Either way Shiv knew his time in the spotlight was over.


	10. A Friend's Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock.

Thank you Hirotamoy and Snarky Beth your review of the last chapter. It is much appreciated.

Author's Note: I know it's been ages since this story has been updated. I found my original manuscripts so I can now post the next chapter! Yay! Well without any further delay here is the next chapter.

* * *

Teresa pushed open the glass door, holding her breath while the wind howled harshly at her cheeks. She gasped and leaned against the cement wall protruding past the entrance. She leaned her head against the jagged structure, letting her tears pour into the concrete. The flashing green, blue, and red lights from inside would light up the glass panes on the door and windows every few seconds, displaying fireworks on her tearstained face. Her hands cracked at the rugged surface. She grasped the wall even tighter, willing to embrace it if possible. Her body shook with every earsplitting sob. His face as he sang that song replayed over and over in her mind. His pleading eyes pierced her along with every note escaping his lips. She shut her eyes, imagining a bunch of clowns with painted faces pointing at her as they mocked her life. Behind the clowns she knew the Fates cackled at the display.

From outside she could hear the music for another performance beginning. Soon after the melody began a female with a deep, sultry voice began to belt out the lyrics. Teresa caught her breath and released the wall then took a few steps out onto the sidewalk surrounding the club.

Her breath escaped in the form of clouds into the atmosphere. She wrapped her hands around her shaking arms. Her coat remained on the back of her chair. Teresa stepped off the curb into the parking lot. The stiletto heels clacked as they came in contact with the asphalt. Most of the parking spots were already filled. There were not many lots resulting in many of the vehicles to be forms of bulk transportation, such as SUVs or minivans.

Teresa stared up at the cloudless sky as her mind repeated to her that there were no happy endings in real life. Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. She wiped away the tears from her face and prayed that it was not Shiv.

Expecting it to be Shenice or Ally, she nearly jumped when a deep voice asked her, "You okay, Miss?"

Teresa slowly turned around to come face to face with a man she did not recognize. He was tall and athletic built. He was dark-skinned with even darker eyes, his hair at one point, more likely recently, been shaved had slightly grown back. A thin mustache surrounded his lips connecting with a thin beard. He wore black slacks and a matching jacket with a pale green shirt underneath. Teresa mentally smiled at the man's physical being.

She shook her head. "Excuse me, I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Teresa stammered. "Just needed some fresh air."

"It's cold out, you wouldn't want to stay out here for long," said the stranger.

He stepped forward sending Teresa back. Her heels nearly stumbled on the cracked tarmac.

The man laughed. "You don't remember me, Teresa?"

Teresa gasped. She stepped back into a defensive mode with one leg in front, the knee slightly bent and the other in the back for balance. Her fingers somewhat clenched. She shook her head.

"You don't remember your old friends," the man said stepping back having noticed the woman's alarm. "You don't have to fear me. I'm not a 'menace to society' anymore."

"Anymore?" Teresa's head tilted to the side. "Old friend? Are-are you saying I know you?" _From the big bang perhaps. _If that was what he was referring to, Teresa did not desire another word with one of her past partners.

"We used to be a team, you Shiv, and I. Back in the day. Never knew the guy could sing."

"Shiv?" Teresa began. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she suddenly recognized the voice. "No! You can't be who I think!"

The man grinned.

"Ebon?" Teresa asked.

"Not exactly," he replied. "I don't go by that name anymore."

"Oh my—Ebon!" Teresa squealed. She ran up and grasped him in an embrace. Ivan chuckled and returned Teresa's hug. He patted her on the back before they parted.

"Surprised?" Ebon asked.

"I can't, I mean, it's been so long." Teresa's stomach felt a bit queasy stemming from the last time she remembered being in Ebon's company. It was not a meeting in which she voluntarily arrived.

"I know, the last time I saw you—well that's not really important."

Teresa sensed he must have been thinking about the same moment. She decided not to linger on the past crimes that either of them commited anymore. "Oh my gosh, how has it been?" Teresa asked.

Ivan and Teresa began walking back towards the karaoke club as Ivan began to tell Teresa of his new job and girlfriend.

"Really? Do I know her?" Teresa asked.

"Not likely," Ivan replied. "She's no one from our past, but she's not one who would mingle at the fancy parties."

"Oh, you know about me and Jeffery Walker," said Teresa.

"From what Adam told me, pretty much all Dakota does."

Teresa groaned. "Is it really anyone's business?"

"Well, ever since the meta-humans became near extinct the Dakota media had to find new targets," Ivan said with a laugh.

Teresa sighed. "I suppose." She paused. "So is it true?" Ivan raised his brows and nodded for her to continue. "I mean, do you still have your powers?"

"Where'd you hear that?" Ivan asked leaning against the wall.

"Just a rumor," Teresa replied leaning her back on the cement as well. "I just assumed since Hotstreak...and you and Hotstreak fused…well, I guess not. You really can't trust anything you read in the papers."

"I never said it was untrue," Ebon said with a chuckle. Before Teresa could comment he allowed his skin to transform into a shadowed outline of a man. His eyes still glowed a bright white that contained the very same power it always possessed that sent a shiver down Teresa's spine. His eyes met her shuddering ones. With a frown he allowed his body to return to its original form. "I can control it now." He rested his elbow on the wall. "Don't have much use for it though. How 'bout you? Do you still have the wings?"

Teresa violently shook her head. "No! And I'm glad that part of my life is over."

"I thought you'd be."

Teresa's lips twitched. A thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Eb-Ivan, sorry. It's going to take some time for me to get that name right."

Ivan laughed. "I know what you mean. It was a while after I 'lost' my powers that I felt comfortable being called by my real name again."

Teresa flashed a smile. "What are you doing here in Dakota? I thought you lived over in Atlantic City."

"I do," Ivan replied. He released himself from the wall and reached into his pocket. Teresa jumped until she saw the tiny carton in his hand. He offered her a cigarette to which she kindly refused. Ivan shrugged and lit one up. He took a long drag before returning to Teresa's question. "It's my brother's birthday this weekend and he asked me to join him for the celebration."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember Hotstreak telling me something about that," Teresa replied. "So what are you doing out here at this club? I didn't think karaoke was your thing."

"It's not," Ivan answered. He blew smoke out through his nostrils. "Felicia needed to use the restroom and wanted to get something to drink. She's funny about convenient store bathrooms, so insisted we'd go somewhere else. So we stopped in. Felicia wanted me to come with her incase some drunk guy started something. Just so happened I recognized the guy singing."

"Hmm? Oh, Shiv," Teresa said trying to keep a smile.

Ivan laughed. "Still the same old joker. I was going to stay and catch up with Shiv and Hotstreak after his song. But I saw you running out the door. I thought it was you, but I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

"Oh," Teresa said. She looked down at the sidewalk before returning her attention to Ivan. "I started thinking about the wedding. It's tomorrow. I guess I got worked up over nothing."

"Happens to all brides, right?"

Teresa shrugged. "Wish I could say that for sure."

"Not just cold feet?"

Teresa smiled and stepped closer towards her old friend. "Ivan, can you keep a secret?"

"Kept many for years," Ivan replied with a confident smile. "Things you'd never believe."

Teresa nodded, hiding a shiver produced from Ivan's last statement. She took a deep breath before talking, "Let's suppose that I fell in love with a man who was everything I wanted."

"You mean Jeffery?"

Teresa nodded again. "He is everything I always wanted. And he wants to marry me. He's sweet and letting me do anything I want for my ideal wedding."

"Then what's the problem?"

Teresa sighed. "There shouldn't be one. That's the problem! But there is. I started thinking." Teresa paused and caught a sob that would have released the tears. "What if I'm having second thoughts about if I even love the guy?"

Ivan let out a loud sigh. "Typical for a woman about to..."

"I mean I always thought I loved him," Teresa interrupted. "I know I still do. But not the kind of love you get married for. I've been thinking this for a while now. But ever since I saw Shiv again last night I…I don't know what to do, Ivan."

"Shiv?" Ivan asked.

Teresa nodded. "I know. There's no reason for me to be thinking about him. He's just some guy I 'worked' with in the past. He disappeared for five years." Teresa momentarily paused as she suddenly remembered it was not he who walked out of her life, but the other way around. "I mean I see him again and I start getting these feelings that I'm making a mistake with Jeffery. But that makes no sense."

Ivan nodded and waited a few seconds for Teresa to catch her breath. He dropped the cigarette butt to the ground and smashed it out with his heel. He smiled and said, "So it's true?"

Teresa's eyes widened and her words were replaced by stammering nonsense.

"I remember how Shiv used to look at you," Ivan spoke. "I never asked him about it. Didn't want to embarrass the guy. He would spend many nights thinking about you." Before Teresa could ask Ivan acknowledged her question. "I heard him speak your name in his sleep. Sometimes even when he would lay there staring up at the ceiling."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Teresa asked clutching onto Ivan's jacket.

He gently grasped her hands and set them down by her side. "It was not my place. Guys don't do that to other guys, you know."

Teresa took a step to the side and grabbed her forehead. "Oh my…this could have…all this time...Shiv." Her face became a few shades pinker. The tears started up again.

"Oh, come on, Teresa, don't cry," Ivan said embracing her. Teresa leaned her temple into the crease of Ivan's elbow. He sighed and rubbed her back as she continued to weep.

The tears fell in unison with Ivan's soothing words. Teresa never would have imagined Ebon as the one who would be there to comfort her in her worst moment. Once Teresa gathered herself again she straightened up her posture and wiped away the tears. She sniffed then asked. "What am I going to do?"

"I can't tell you what to do," Ivan replied. "I can only ask you how you feel about Jeffery and how you feel about Shiv."

"I love him," Teresa admitted. "I love Shiv. I love Shiv. I always have."

"Then there's your answer," Ivan said pointing at her.

"But I can't back out of the wedding now. Not with it being tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to be one of those heartless women who breaks it off with her fiancé at the altar in front of all his family and friends. It's wrong."

"Worse than letting him believe a lie?" Ivan asked. "Making all three of you think you're happy when you're really not?"

"But I can't break off the wedding now."

"Then ask for an extension. Postpone it.

"P-postpone it?"

"Just until you know what you want," Ivan said holding the bottom of Teresa's face. "Until you all know what you want. You deserve to be happy. Don't do something you'll regret."

Teresa stared Ivan straight in the eyes.

His expression hardened and his hand fell from her chin as he repeated, "Don't do something you'll regret."

Teresa's heart filled. She smiled and hugged Ivan. "You're a good friend," she whispered in his ear. She thanked him again with her eyes before stepping back inside the building.

A thin woman with long legs and red curls that fell to the middle of her back stepped out from where she stood observing the two of them on the sidewalk. Her crimson lips curved upward, her emerald eyes shining through the delicately placed eyeliner. She dangled her elbow off Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan smiled back at her.

"You are a good friend," she spoke.

"I just know that feeling," Ivan replied. He turned and placed his hands around Felicia's waist. "It's how I felt the day I met you."

Felicia squinted then shared a passionate kiss with Ivan.


	11. Trade

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

* * *

Back inside the karaoke club the group stood in two groups. The first group included Hotstreak, Shenice, and Daisy all praising Shiv's working of the microphone. They encouraged him to give it another go to which Shiv kindly declined. The other group which consisted mainly of the wedding party conversed on what kept Teresa. Their worries subsided when Teresa walked back inside the building. Her mind seemed to be preoccupied with something.

They all bombarded her with questions the instant she walked up. Teresa assured them all she was fine and pushed through the group. One of her friends took her by the hand and led her over to the table. Another handed her a martini. When they continued to press she explained that the noise became too much for her.

Shenice parted from the guys and made her way over to Teresa. Shenice's smile was enough to release the tension in her heart.

"What happened?" Shenice asked.

Teresa sighed. "Not feeling well."

"Must be nervous about the wedding," one of Teresa's friends commented.

"I know I was when I married John," another friend said.

The two of them sat down at the table and began discussing the married woman's story. Teresa felt that perhaps she should listen incase any information on how to overcome cold feed came up. Part of her wondered if that was all it was. Her eyes rose to meet Shiv's.

The former bang baby kept his eyes on his old teammate. He smiled that same goofy grin that gave her butterflies like the old days. Teresa leaned her face on her hand. Why did he have to bring back all those horrid memories of her past? The days when she was a nothing, a criminal vanished the day she returned to Teresa. She was certain to never have to think about those times again when she accepted Jeffery's proposal.

Why did Jeffery have to be so romantic? She wished he could be like all the other stuck up pricks the media made the wealthy class out to be. But no, her mind kept returning to the night he saw her walking back from the bar wasted. He stepped out of his Volvo and made his way over to her. She stumbled and busted the heel off one of her blue stilettos. Jeffery caught her before she fell. She laughed and looked up at his eyes then told him how pretty he was. Jeffery chuckled then helped her over to the curb. Teresa fell to her knees and vomited right in front of him. Jeffery winced and waited for her to finish before trying to speak. Teresa leaned against the barbed wire fence. Jeffery helped her up before she cut herself. Teresa leaned on him telling him over and over how handsome he was. Jeffery helped her in his car and drove her home, or at least to the building she claimed to be her home. Jeffery escorted her to the door and unlocked it for her. She invited him in. She acted all flirtacious and put her arms around Jeffery and kissed his cheek then invited him in a second time. Jeffery gently pushed Teresa's arms off his neck and took his leave before he did something he would later regret.

Teresa woke up the next day on her couch in a puddle of sweat and vomit. She pushed her soiled hair away and felt her stomach turn. She hurried to the bathroom to face another hangover. The shower washed away the sin of the previous night. The whole time the water beat against her pounding head all she could think of was that handsome face from the previous night.

Teresa went out of her way the next month to track down the man who rescued her from whatever horrible things could have come her way had she passed out in the street. Her normal routine of drinking until two and walking home, unless the bartender called her a cab, ended that day. It was not until three months later when she attended a charity function with her friend that she saw him. She was hesitant about attending an event where all the people were much higher on the social scale than herself. She felt like she was back in high school being judged by the popular ones. Jeffery Walker was called up front to speak after Madelyn was literally thrown off stage.

Teresa's eyes widened when she took in his smile. She told her friend about the night he rescued her. Her friend lectured on her disapproval of Teresa's habits, but still encouraged her to approach him. Teresa hesitated, slightly embarrassed from the last time he saw her. She gathered her courage and approached him. Jeffery smiled and shook hands with her. It was not until Teresa told him she needed to thank him for a kind event from months ago did he remember.

They exchanged numbers and talked every day since then. It was a month later when they started dating. Jeffery helped her get the job in the jewelry store. Only a little while longer did he propose. Now she stood in the room with the man she used to love about to be wed in less than twenty-four hours to a man she wondered if she ever did love, or if she dated and accepted him out of some sense of gratitude.

"Teresa, you okay, hon?" one of her friends asked.

Teresa nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about Jeffery." The girls smiled.

Shiv looked down at his shoes certain his plan had failed. Teresa tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes rose and cheeks blushed.

"Shiv, I need to talk to you about something," Teresa said in a hushed voice. She took hold of his shirt cuff and pulled him towards the exit. She turned to face the crowd who stared at her with mixed expressions. "I need to tell him something, we'll be right back."

Shenice tried to follow, but stopped when her boyfriend grabbed her sleeve. Shenice turned towards Hotstreak with a confused look on her face.

"Francis, we can't let them—" Shenice began.

"Babe, this is something they need to do," Hotstreak replied.

"But they—"

"They need to talk this over, if they don't it'll only cause problems in the future."

Shenice's eyes saddened. "But she's getting married tomorrow."

"Even if it's to the wrong guy?" Hotstreak asked. "Who's that gonna service?"

Shenice turned her back towards her boyfriend. Hotstreak stepped up behind her and put his arm around her waist. Shenice put her fingers over Hotstreak's. He squeezed her fingers then kissed her ear. Shenice opened her eyes and watched the two walk outside. She only hoped whatever they planned to do would not end in broken hearts, yet knowing the history of all three involved, and from watching the many romantic comedies, there was no way to prevent it.

* * *

Teresa let the door shut behind her and walked out to the curb. Shiv followed after and held the door open for a couple entering. He shut the door once they were inside then walked over where Teresa stood with crossed arms.

Teresa turned around and let her arms fall.

"What's wrong?" Shiv asked.

"Shiv," Teresa said. She found herself unable to say another word for a few seconds. The two stood in silence. "Shiv, why did you pick that song?"

"Song?" Shiv asked. "Oh, karaoke," Shiv said when he remembered he just stepped off stage. "Oh, I like The Killers."

"That's all?" Teresa asked. Her fingers twitched. She felt embarrassed for thinking there was some reason behind his choice. She tried so much to block out the fact Shiv danced with that woman not two weeks ago. Teresa forgot the woman's name.

"Yeah, it's a good song," Shiv replied. "I heard it so much lately and it's been in my head all day I thought I'd sing it." Teresa nodded. Shiv stepped towards her wanting to know what turned inside the beauty's head. "Did you think there was another reason I sang it?"

Teresa promptly shook her head. "No, no. I mean we were sitting there and you suddenly wanted to sing it. I just wondered…" Teresa stopped speaking when she realized how she sounded.

"If it was meant for someone?" Shiv asked.

"Was it?" Teresa asked.

Teresa lifted her eyes to meet Shiv's. He kept a blank stare the whole time he looked at her yet his heart was aching to cry. Shiv shook his head.

"I'm just saying," Teresa commented. "I mean it's not the kind of song you dedicate to a bride the day before her wedding." She felt herself smiling. "I mean those lyrics, it's about a man who's in love with another man's woman. And he's in complete agony." Her eyes rose to meet Shiv's.

"Yeah, and it has a catchy beat," Shiv laughed.

Shiv put his hand on Teresa's shoulder. Her skin made his tingle. She turned her face, her hair partially covering one of her eyes. This would be the last night he would ever have to touch her. Her arm began to rise. She placed her hand over top of Shiv's. Shiv stopped breathing as he wondered if any of this was actually happening. Teresa regained her senses and pushed Shiv's hand away. Her arm dropped back by her side as her face lowered.

"What are you thinking about?" Shiv asked.

The wind started up.

"I can't help but think I made a mistake," Teresa finally confessed.

"About?" Shiv asked.

Teresa turned around and looked Shiv in the eyes. His dark eyes now appeared so full of light. The bliss he once held when he was a bang baby was gone and the man who stood in his place was a man she never imagined could take Shiv's place. She wondered why he still went by that name when he no longer contained his powers. She thought maybe it was his way to hang on to the past. A way to not have to fully give up the person he once was.

Teresa lowered her eyes. "About Jeffery." Shiv held back a smile. Teresa continued. "I mean I've known him for what, a year? I can't believe I'm rushing into a wedding. I know my sister did and all, but she knew the guy for five years before they got engaged. Her husband just didn't believe in long engagements. Afraid the marriage would never happen that way."

Teresa took a deep breath before she blabbed on about her family for the next ten minutes. She did not have ten minutes to waste. She did not even have a day in her favor. The man too devoted to her that he promised not to hire strippers or even drink the night before their wedding. Teresa assured him he could do whatever he wanted at his bachelor party, but he declined so she would know she was the only one on his mind the whole night. And here she was wondering if he was the right one for her.

"Thank you," Teresa said.

"For what?" Shiv asked.

"That song got me thinking," Teresa replied. "About rushing into this marriage." She stepped forward and looked him directly in the eyes. "In fact ever since you showed up—that night at the ball—I started wondering if I belong with Jeffery."

"Why? Don't you love him?" Shiv asked.

Teresa sighed. "I don't know."

Shiv's eyes widened. "You don't know? You're getting married tomorrow, shouldn't you know?"

Teresa said, "Yes, I should. But I don't really know him. He doesn't know me." She pointed at Shiv. "Like when you asked if he knew about Talon." Teresa paused. "I could never tell him. What would he think of me if he knew I was a freak?"

Shiv had a comment, but decided against speaking.

Teresa continued, "I know if he truly loves me he wouldn't care. But I never had the courage to tell him." She covered her eyes with her fingers. "You don't know, Shiv, I've been hurt by so many guys before. Sure I was beautiful, but they still cheated. And when I became this freak, I wondered if I would ever be loved again." She stopped talking and looked at the man who listened. "I knew no one could love a freak. That's why I went wild a few years after I returned to normal." Her cheeks lit up and a smile crept over her face. "Then I met Jeffery and he helped me get back on the right track."

Shiv stood there listening. He had no advice to give. He felt ashamed at his selfish intentions when she had a larger problem than trying to get back an old love. Shiv realized that she never returned his feelings, it was only one kiss, and not even an intentional one.

"See, I know if Jeffery could care for drunk Teresa as much as sober one, then I don't understand why he wouldn't love a woman who used to be Talon," Teresa replied. All Shiv could do was nod. "I'm just afraid if I tell him he won't want me anymore."

Shiv sighed. "Well," he began. He looked over at Teresa for permission to continue. She waited for him to finish his sentence. Shiv continued, "Maybe you should tell him. It'll do you no good to wait 'til after the wedding. I mean if he finds out you kept this from him, it'll cause marriage problems." Shiv laughed and said, "My parents went to marriage counseling. You won't believe how much of these problems are started by bad communication."

Teresa smiled making Shiv smile in return.

"Thanks," Teresa said.

Shiv turned to leave. The words burning on her heart wanted to enter Shiv's ears. They were the same words that scathed her at the ball and at Jeffery's house the other night. Teresa watched the object of her desires walking from her. Ivan's words plagued her mind. She only had this one chance to tell him before her last name switched to Walker.

"Shiv, wait," Teresa called. Shiv turned, his heart about to explode. He stepped up next to her. "Shiv, I understand what you said, but what if…what if marrying him meant I was breaking a promise."

"A promise?" Shiv asked. "You engaged to someone else too?"

Teresa laughed. "No, silly. I mean, you see…that song you sang."

"The one in the club?" Shiv asked pointing to the building.

Teresa nodded. "Yeah." She paused, not knowing where to go from there. "You see. Before I was Talon, when I was still somewhat close with my mom." Teresa felt silly explaining this to a man she just reestablished contact with a week ago. "I made this promise that I would only marry the man I love." Teresa's eyes fell. "And that song you sang, well, it made me think. What if I don't love Jeffery? I mean, yeah, he's a great guy. Many women would throw themselves at him. But what if one of them are meant for him, and I'm meant for…someone else?"

"You love someone else?" Shiv asked.

Teresa nodded. Tears began to swell in her eyes. "I know it's wrong. The night before my wedding and I realize I don't love the groom. I've let him believe I've loved him for so long." She wiped away the tears before they messed up her mascara. "But it's true, I do love someone else."

Shiv's face burned. Why was she telling this to him? Unless…Shiv did not want to assume, but he needed to know right away.

"Who?" Shiv asked.

Teresa's face reddened. She looked at Shiv with a smile. Could he not see her beaming, standing right there not two feet from him?

Something in the near distance caught Shiv's attention. It seemed to be some figure masked by shadows walking his way. He did not recognize the shape, but it appeared to be a woman of a stature just above five feet. He squinted his eyes trying to make out any details, but the night was too dark, and the fog was setting in.

"Who's that?" Shiv asked looking past Teresa's shoulder.

Teresa had yet to gather Shiv's meaning or where his eyes rested. "Take a guess," she said in a voice almost seductive.

"I don't know," Shiv answered. "I think it's a woman."

"A woman?" Teresa exclaimed. She looked up and noticed Shiv was no longer looking at her. Teresa turned her head to see the figure coming their way. "Who is that?" Teresa asked.

Shiv shrugged. "I don't know but she's slowing down."

The fog suddenly became thicker and positioned itself around Shiv and Teresa. Teresa began coughing, but it soon turned into a wheeze. The smell alone gagged her. The black clouds separated from Shiv and encircled Teresa. The smoke became thicker until Shiv could no longer see Teresa's form. He could still hear her painful coughs and cries from behind the smog.

"Shiv, help me!" Teresa screamed in a strained voice followed by a series of coughs.

Shiv pushed through the smoke trying to swat it out of his way. The gas made his eyes sting and he choked on the fumes. He wiped at his running eye while calling out Teresa's name. Her voice became faint as she found it more difficult to breathe. Shiv reached out his hand and grasped the wrist of a woman. He pulled her to safety then fell to the ground in a coughing fit.

Shiv looked up and gasped when he realized the woman standing in front of him was not Teresa. "Puff?" he asked still not having caught his breath. The woman smiled. Shiv growled, "What did you do with Teresa?"

Puff snickered. "Talon's taking a little nap."

The smoke cleared giving Shiv the chance to look. He saw Teresa lying unconscious on the ground. He leapt for her when Puff jumped in the way. She pushed Shiv back and he toppled over.

"What do you want with Teresa?" he screamed while he lunged for Puff.

Puff grabbed Shiv and secreted a bit of acid on his arms. The sight of him wincing in her grasp gave her reason to smile. She released him.

"That's a warning, Shiv," Puff threatened.

Shiv looked over the burns on his skin. The sight of the deformities made his stomach turn.

"I'll make you a little deal," Puff said materializing down in front of him. Her legs were now replaced with a streaming tail of gas.

"You won't hurt Teresa," Shiv ordered.

Puff smiled. "Of course I won't." Shiv stood, Puff hovering at eye-level with him.

"Then what do you want?" Shiv asked.

Puff smiled. "I'm glad you asked." She grabbed Shiv's collar. "I know who you've been hanging with." Shiv's eyebrows lifted. "That traitor Hotstreak." Puff spit at the mention of that name. The tarmac where her saliva touched melted away with a stream of smoke. "I know who he and Static are protecting." She twisted Shiv's arm making him howl in pain. "You tell your friend Hotstreak that I have Talon. You tell him I'm gonna kill her in an hour."

"You monster, I won't let you!" Shiv yelled breaking loose from Puff. "I might not have my powers, but I can still take you." He clenched his fists and positioned one leg behind the other.

Puff laughed. "You're pathetic. Not one of your wussy punches could even touch me." She put her hands on Shiv's fists. "I don't want to kill Talon. That's the other part of the deal." She grabbed Shiv and released a little carbon monoxide to make him cough. Once it was enough to weaken him Puff turned it off. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Tell Hotstreak to bring me that pretty wench Ally and I'll release Talon." She tossed Shiv on the ground. "I'll be on the roof at city hall. If you're not there with Ally in an hour Talon dies." She gave Shiv a creepy smile. "And gas is a painful way to die."

"She's not Talon anymore," Shiv pleaded. "She can't even defend herself. Please, take me in her place."

"You?" Puff laughed. "Trade you for the bride of an important man." She laughed in his face. "No one'll care if you die."

Shiv growled. He wondered where Static and Gear were at the present moment. It seemed they were always there to defeat evil in the nick of time. Now when he really needed them, when Teresa needed them, they were nowhere to be found.

Puff grabbed Teresa by the neck. Shiv felt himself burning. A tingling sensation came over his hands. He jumped forward to tackle Puff. She became smoke and he fell through her. Puff laughed and became solid again. She kicked Shiv in the chest.

"Don't waste time," she whispered in his ear. "I always keep my threats." She flew away with Teresa in her arms.

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that. What will happen next? Will Hotstreak and the others save Teresa? Will Ally be sacrificed? Who will Teresa choose? Will she make it out to choose? All this and more yet to come. Thanks for reading.


	12. Plan of Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Enjoy!

* * *

Shiv pounded the pavement and let out a scream. He ripped at his hair while shouting curses to the sky, knowing in the pit of his heart that the insults were directed at himself. He berated himself for being so weak. He let that monster vanish with the woman who held his heart. He squeezed his fists, inserting his nails into his palm. Shiv's heart bled along with his hands.

The image of Puff's smirking face burned into his brain. He was half tempted to gouge out his own eyes to rid himself of that revolting image. His memory replayed the sight of Teresa lying limp in Puff's grip.

She dare not hurt her. Those were Shiv's repeating thoughts. He punched the lamppost. The pole cracking would have surprised Shiv were his mind not focused solely on Teresa's well-being. He expected the pain to explode through his knuckles as soon as the adrenaline wore off.

He ran into the building, too distracted to apologize to the group at the door he plowed through. Hotstreak noticed Shiv's demeanor and stood up to meet him.

"Whoa, whoa, Shiv, what's the rush?" Hotstreak asked as he put out his hands to steady the sprinter.

Hotstreak attempted to move Shiv into a chair while the latter caught his breath. Shiv immediately stood up and shook his head at the pyro. Puff's smirk as she disappeared with Teresa was the only thing occupying his mind.

"Shiv," Hotstreak repeated. He exchanged glances with the others at the table. Neither one picked up on the murmuring between Virgil and Richie.

"She took her," Shiv said weakly. Hotstreak glanced over at Shenice. Shiv grabbed Hotstreak's wrist and pulled him towards the door. "Hotstreak, you have to go, you need to contact Static now."

"Wait, who took who?" Virgil asked.

Hotstreak suddenly noticed a member of their party absent, the very member who Shiv left the club with. He clamped his hand atop Shiv's shoulder. "Shiv, where is Teresa?"

"Puff!" Shiv exclaimed. There was a collective gasp from the group at the mention of that vermin's name. "She took Teresa." Ally stood up. Shiv placed his hands on either side of his face while reliving the moment. "She said she's going to be at town hall. She said…" Shiv stopped speaking. The words were vile enough to think about. The thoughts going through his mind on how he wanted the exchange to go were just as wicked.

"What? What did she say?" Virgil asked, ready to spring into action at any moment.

The last thing Shiv wanted to do was speak the words. By confessing them outloud he had to admit the truth to Puff's threat. Hotstreak gently repeated the question.

Shiv gulped then said, "She said to trade Ally and she'll let Teresa go."

"That creep!" Daisy shrieked.

Shenice had twisted her napkin while waiting for Shiv and Teresa to return. After hearing Shiv recount Puff's terms she unintentionally ripped the napkin. Hotstreak glanced over at his girl to see her seething from every pore.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Richie asked trying to gather all the necessary information.

"Do you think I'd lie about this?" Shiv retorted.

"Calm down," Hotstreak said placing a comforting hand on Shiv's shoulder. "We're just trying to figure out if there are any possible holes in Puff's plans." The confused looks from the others prompted Hotstreak to explain further. "I used to work with the girl…which I'm not proud of." He added the last bit in a softer voice. He returned to his serious disposition. "Something like this is not beneath her." He clenched his fist, anticipating the moment he would send it flying into Puff's face.

He remembered the other members of his team and ushered Hotstreak and Ally out the door. The other guests had rushed off to alert the police and Jeffery to Teresa's kidnapping. Shiv felt sorry for Walker. No man wanted to hear the night before their wedding that their bride had been taken.

"What are we going to do?" Shenice asked as soon as the others left the room.

"We have to think about this carefully," Virgil added.

"We don't have time for that," Shenice interrupted. Her aura frightened boys. They were used to her temper, but at times when her emotions won her strength replaced her brain as the driving force. "If we only got her before then this wouldn't…"

"We can't dwell on that now," Virgil stated. "We have to focus on retrieving Teresa before Puff carries out her plan." The three took this as their cue to suit up and meet them to discuss a plan once in costume.

* * *

Hotstreak made sure to stand in a location secure enough than any possible minions Puff had lurking around would be unable to overhear their conversation.

"But what are you going to do, Hotstreak?" Shiv pleaded. "You can't just turn over Ally, but we both know what Puff will do to Teresa if we don't."

"First I need to contact Static," Hotstreak said pulling out his cellular. He walked over to the side to pretend he was on the phone with his partner. The whole time he was having his "conversation" he made sure to keep a close eye on Ally.

The girl shuddered at each noise. Shiv was visibly shaking as well and the firestarter was sure he knew why. Shiv had been forced to work with Puff once, he was one of the few who knew to what extent the monster would go to succeed.

Hotstreak hung up and made his way back over to the two. He placed a hand on each person's shoulder. "They'll be here any minute," he said forcing a smile. "You don't have to worry." Ally was able to find comfort in Francis' words, but Shiv knew him too well.

"I just want this all to end," Ally said wrapping her arms about herself. "I want to return to my life."

"We'll find her and I promise you you won't have to live in fear anymore," Hotstreak stated.

The three heard the familiar whoosh of the electric disk followed by the jet-powered backpack. The two heroes landed in close proximity of their newest team member. Two seconds later they were joined by the only female of their group.

"You have news on Puff?" Static asked stepping off his disk and reducing it to its original form. He placed the object inside his jacket.

"Yes, she's taken Teresa Maraz hostage," Hotstreak confirmed.

"As ransom?" Static asked to mask any knowledge on the case.

Hotstreak shook his head. "No, she wants an exchange." He nodded at the other girl. "Ally for Teresa."

Gear clicked his tongue. "Even for her that's low."

"We have forty-five minutes and counting," Hotstreak revealed. He figured they played the innocent act long enough and it was time to discuss their plan of action.

"There's no use reasoning with her," Static stated.

"Maybe we can all attack her at once," She-Bang suggested. "We made a mistake last time, but we won't let it happen again."

"No, that's too risky," Hotstreak replied. "If Puff sees us without the exchange she'll kill Teresa out of spite."

Shiv's face lost all color at Hotstreak's last statement.

"Then we only have one other option," She-Bang said sadly. She looked up at her boyfriend and said, "But we can't."

"I'll do it," Ally spoke up, instantly silencing the others. Hotstreak opened his mouth to protest, but Ally hushed that thought with the lifting of her hand. She looked them each in the eye. "I've had enough of Puff," she said through clenched teeth. "Alright!" she exclaimed. "I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of having to put my life on hold because of her." The dam holding back the pool of tears broke. With a sob she said, "I'm not going to let another woman possibly die because of me."

Shiv stared at the woman in awe. It had been so long since he had seen someone speak with such passion. The last time he heard that tone was when Talon spoke out against Ebon when he planned a second big bang. Her harsh words to him resounded in Shiv's mind for years following.

Every thought ended up drifting back towards Teresa. He imagined her being slowly tortured by that gas demon. He thought of how he would strangle Puff and kill her by her favorite method of death (suffocation), only through his own method. That previous tingling returned to his hands only in an increased volume.

He broke his thoughts to shake the feeling from his fingers. He glanced over at Ally to see her still standing her ground.

Ally formed a creepy smile. "If Puff wants me she can have me." She clenched her fists. "But I don't plan on going down without a fight."

Static sighed in defeat. "Very well, you're too determined." He gave a light awkward chuckle then turned to the others. "We're going to do this as carefully as possible," he announced. "Our priority is getting Teresa and Ally both out alive." He paused then added, "Even if we have to annihilate Puff."

Shiv smiled at Static's last order. If allowed he would make sure to fulfill that scenario with joy.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There's not much action in this one, but the next will be filled with fights. :D

If you could please leave a review for this chapter (or the story as a whole) that would be much appreciated. Even if you think this story sucks I would like to hear it. Is it boring? Is it too weird? Not suspenseful enough? Too many details? Not enough details? Not enough action? Unrealistic? Too predictable? Confusing? Feel free to leave your thoughts.

Until next time.


	13. Waking the Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

Here's a new chapter, only two more to go. No one seems to like this story, but no one has told me why. I put a lot of effort into this story and would really appreciate some feedback. All forms of constructive criticism are welcome. Please and thank you.

Warning: There is some graphic violence in this chapter.

* * *

Teresa woke to the smell of smoke. She jerked up when she realized she was in an unfamiliar location. An acute pain shot through her neck and arms making her cry out in pain. She glanced down to see herself restrained with rusty chains. The cold, grimy rust scraped against her skin. Teresa wrinkled her nose.

She yanked on the chains to no avail. Her mind tried to make sense of what happened. The plan was after a few drinks at the karaoke club to go to the hottest club in town then back to the hotel room for more drinks. Her heart raced, terrified that someone had drugged her and she was now in the clutches of some creeper the night before her wedding. How was Jeffery going to believe that? Tears collected along the bottom eyelids.

"Oh, look who finally woke," said a mocking voice from the right of the captive.

Teresa glanced over to see one of the most feared bang babies smiling at her. While she never worked alongside of Puff, she heard stories from Shiv and Carmadillo, both of which never spoke kindly of her. After hearing what she attempted to do to that kind girl, Ally, she was none too thrilled to be alone in a room with her.

Puff floated over to where the girl stood chained to a post. Puff's smoggy tail formed into legs. Her feet met with the cement. Teresa realized that was chained beneath the archway of the roof of town hall.

Her last memories returned. She remembered watching Shiv sing at the karaoke bar then the two of them had a conversation before Puff showed up. He was asking her if she truly loved Jeffery. She could not answer that with all honesty. However, no matter what her answer, if someone did not rescue her soon, she would not show at her wedding. At this rate she was not even certain if she wanted the stress of a wedding the next morning.

She turned her face back to Puff who was still smiling sweetly at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Teresa asked. The girl did not give her captor a chance to respond. "Please, if you call my fiancé he'll give you whatever sum you ask for."

Puff laughed. "I might've used to be a thief, but I'm not anymore," she said. She patted Teresa on the head like a pet dog then added, "I'm after bigger prey." She walked away leaving Teresa alone with her thoughts.

The bride-to-be inhaled a deep breath. She told herself to calm down for it never did any good to panic. From what she learned from hostage situations before (back when she was the captor) was that as long as the exchange was made the captive was kept safe. After all, nine times out of ten, the price was better as long as the person was kept from harm. Rationality told her that was only matter of time before Jeffery realized she was missing and had every cop in Dakota out searching for her.

She tilted her head to the side glancing over at the monster who abducted her for some unknown goal. She glanced up at the moon and her memory switched to the man she had forgotten about for years. She racked her brain for the sin she committed that submitted her to this type of torment. Indeed she had been a thief and assaulted several people during her teenage years, but nothing that earned her the pain of eternal heartache.

If she chose Jeffery she would have a comfortable life with a man she was more than certain loved her. However, after seeing Shiv again she was not sure that she loved anything more than his money. The person she used to be would marry the sap then divorce him within the year, taking half of everything that belonged to his name. After all he had done for her there was no way she could be heartless enough to do such a thing. He deserved to know, it was not fair to him.

Then again there was Shiv. From what she gathered he worked a minimum wage job with no real aspirations in life. There was no way he could take care of her with her love for a lavish lifestyle. Then again what was the point of having everything if she was not able to share it with the one person who held her heart?

She heard karma had a cruel sense of humor, but this was beyond cruelty. She sadly smiled when the only solution was revealed to her. Perhaps Puff would not receive what she wanted in exchange for the beautiful bride of an important man of Dakota. Then the meta-human with a ruthless reputation would have no choice but to murder her. If anything it was a thought to remove her train of thinking from the hopeless situation she was in at the moment.

* * *

The six hurried to their location. Static flew ahead on his disk with Gear closely behind. Hotstreak transported himself along with the two civilians to the appointed building. She-Bang trailed behind the vehicle in case of traps.

Inside the car Ally twitched in the passenger seat. Hotstreak glanced over at the girl every few seconds. The firestarter's heart poured out for her. He glanced back at Shiv whose gaze was set out the window. No doubt he was thinking of Teresa's safety. No matter how many times he told him that Teresa's abduction was not his fault, nothing would console Shiv until the girl was back safely in the arms of Jeffery Walker.

Ally shifted into a more comfortable position. She leaned her head against the headrest and let out a deep breath.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Hotstreak said briefly removing his eyes from the road.

Ally glared at the redhead. "This is my decision," she argued. "It's my fault that beast took Teresa." Her eyes lined straight ahead. "I hate how she's been in control of our lives for so long. No, I won't be able to marry the man I love until she's behind bars. And neither will Teresa."

Shiv's heart stung at the mentioning of those words. Hotstreak caught the change on Shiv's face. Shiv's gaze fell to the car floor. The simple man was so easy for the fire starter to read. Back when they worked together for evil he was always able to see the workings of Shiv's mind and a five year gap did little to change that.

A shot rang out startling all three within the vehicle. Hotstreak swerved when he realized the gunman was aiming for his car. The tires screeched as they left incriminating black skids in the pavement. Hotstreak turned the wheel with everything within him and floored it just mere seconds before the SUV slamming on breaks had a chance to hit him.

Ally placed a hand over her racing heart. Her breathing was labored as a cry forced its way out of her throat. Shiv's knuckles were just starting to regain color after turning ghostly white from gripping the seat too tightly. Hotstreak sped away from the sniper.

A second shot grazed the driver's door and a third hit the trunk. The gunman cursed under his breath as he focused his scope for the final shot. Hotstreak weaved in and out through traffic. Many citizens had already abandoned their vehicles at the sound of gunshots. Those within the limits of city hall ran in the opposite direction for their lives.

Hotstreak grumbled something about the destruction of the crimson paintjob.

The fire starter bit his bottom lip then jerked the car in the direction away from civilization. A rattling noise showered the reinforced car with bullets. Both Ally and Shiv screamed. Hotstreak cursed under his breath as he switched on a second shield (thanks to the alterations installed by Gear for safety reasons).

"Hotstreak, come in Hotstreak!" called the panicked voice of Gear.

Hotstreak tossed the shockbox to the man in the backseat and ordered him to answer. Shiv glanced down at the two buttons on the side which reminded him of a simple child's walkie-talkie.

"Hello," Shiv said in a weak voice.

"Who is this?" Gear asked.

"It's Shiv," the former meta-human answered.

"Thank goodness," the genius exclaimed. "What's going on down there?"

"We're being shot at! By a machine gun!" shouted Shiv as another array of bullets cascaded down on the metal.

"Right!" Gear replied. "I'll try to pinpoint the shooter. Gear out." With a crackling of static the machine cut off.

The pyro turned the car away from the shower of bullets. The sniper smirked as he readied his finger for his last shot. He pulled the trigger, shattering the windshield. The scream of the girl in the passenger seat rang out loud. Shiv released his seatbelt and grabbed her, his hand severing the seatbelt and forcing her to the floor of the backseat. Several slivers of glass forced their way into Shiv's cheek. The bullet pierced the back window, ultimately meeting its fate with the wall of the nearest bank.

A Volvo smashed into the rear of the red Camero. Shiv squeezed the shivering and shrieking girl tighter. A sportscar collided with the back of the one that collided with Francis' vehicle. A compact car brought an end to the pileup. The sounds of screams and shattering glass filled the air along with the smell of smoke.

Hotstreak groaned as he sat up, shards of glass cascading from his red and gold locks. Somehow he managed to keep all three of them alive. He looked in the rear-view mirror to see the amount of damage. His eyes immediately fell on the two who were lifting themselves off the floor.

Hotstreak's eyes widened at the rather large hunk of glass (about six inches long and ten inches wide) that somewhat resembled a shuriken forced into the headrest of the passenger seat. What should have been the life taken by such a weapon now sat with a sprained ankle, rubbing her aching head. A slight purple aura radiated from Shiv's hands. That was when Hotstreak noticed the seatbelt. The elastic band looked like it had been severed with a clean swipe of a blade. As far as he knew Shiv was not armed.

Ally wrapped her arms around Shiv's torso. Tears leaked down her cheeks while she thanked him profusely. Shiv merely nodded, as he had yet to regain his voice.

"We need to get out of here now!" Hotstreak shouted the instant he saw the tiny red light on the shoulder of the leather passenger seat. He kicked the door off the driver's side, and stood in a fighting stance with his legs slightly bent and his arms in fits, bent at the elbows. He released a circle of flames which then create a force field about his side of the car.

Ignoring the pulsing pain in his sliced arms he melted the hinges off the backseat. Both he and Shiv helped the injured Ally out of the vehicle.

"Come on, we need to get you two out of here," Hotstreak said.

"But what about Teresa?" argued Ally.

"It's not worth it," Hotstreak replied. "I should've known the amount of danger you two be put in when you chose to come along."

"But we can't just abandon her," Shiv cried.

"Shiv, we don't have a choice," Hotstreak said as calmly as he could. The other male stammered as he tried to protest, but Hotstreak would not allow him the opportunity. "Look, let me and Static handle this."

Shiv's shoulders sank and he let out a painful sigh. "Fine," he finally conceded.

"I don't think so," a scratchy voice said as he approached the two. His steel-toed boot stepped upon a large sliver of glass, crushing it instantly. Ally and Shiv sunk back as Hotstreak forced himself in front of them.

"I'll give you a fair warning now," Hotstreak growled. "I'm really pissed off right now, so if you want to live, I suggest you back away and go about your pathetic life."

Shiv stared at his friend in awe. He always knew Hotstreak was not one no being should dare mess with, but only once had he seen him with that look in his eyes. It was back when some idiot had the nerve to hurt Maria. Something within Hotstreak snapped and he charcoaled him. Supposedly the man died in intensive care a few days later.

The stranger pulled two revolvers out of his back pocket and began firing. The pyro was the first on his list to go, as it was only logic that if he demolished the strongest brick first, the rest of them would crumble.

He began an assault of bullets on the redhead. Hotstreak's flame force field blocked the bullets. They fell at his feet, melted and misshapen. The gunman gritted his teeth and abandoned one of the revolvers for a throwing knife. The move was too fast for Hostreak's brain to register. The blade penetrated through the flames and pierced its target in the chest. Ally and Shiv cried out as the warrior fell to his knees.

Shiv hurried beside his fallen friend, ripping a segment from his jacket in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. The crimson liquid soaked through the purple cloth in a matter of seconds. Hotstreak gurgled on blood that made its way into his throat. It was easy to see that the pyro's strength was gradually fading.

Hotstreak turned his head towards Shiv and coughed. Several beads of scarlet splattered on Shiv's shirt. He squeezed Hotstreak's shoulder and his eyes fixed on that wound. Ally was making a bandage about the hilt of the knife as she had been taught in first aid class two years ago. She used material from her own blouse to complete the bandage.

"Only two more to go," the assailant laughed.

Shiv's breathing skipped. Ally glanced up at the maddening glare that seized the other male's face. She gulped as he slowly stood, his fists clenched.

"Ally, take over," was his only command, his eyes never making contact with hers. Whether it was out of fear or admiration, she knew not, but she was more than willing to comply. Shiv turned to face the man who smirked with a fresh gun in his hand that had recently held the item that wounded his friend. "Your first mistake was hurting him," Shiv said, his eyes staring at the ground. With a fierce glare he raised his eyes to meet with his opponent's. "The second was having the nerve to laugh about it."

Shiv inhaled sharply, a wrath within his heart ready to explode. For five years a monster within him laid dormant, but now this stranger dared to come along and awaken it. The dragon was angry and there was no way to appease its rage without the spill of enemy blood.

The former meta-human felt the energy surging through him. It was the same tingling he felt all those years ago. The purple glowing at the ends of his hands increased with each passing second as he listened to the labored breathing of his friend. The love of his life was held captive by a jealous monster who would meet with his blades by the end of the night. His new friend was holding the pyro, afraid for her life every night and being kept from enjoying her life with her beloved because of the same creep who kidnapped Teresa.

His fingers melded together forming two knives. The assailant stepped backwards as the new threat moved forward. Shiv waited two seconds to catch his breath then launched forward, ready to sever the head of the monster standing before him.

* * *

There you have it. This chapter was originally much longer, but I decided to split it up into two parts as this seemed like a good place to end for now. The next chapter should be coming soon. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	14. Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.

I'm aware no one's reading this, but it's only two chapters from the end, so here's chapter 14.

Warnings: There's some graphic violence in this chapter.

* * *

Ally watched in horror as Shiv launched towards their assailant. The man who attacked and attempted to kill Hotstreak stepped back. He raised his own blades to parry the ones attached to Shiv's wrists. Sparks lit up the starless sky. The force of the two weapons pushed the other person back.

Shiv landed with his legs spread apart and slightly hunched, his hands unharmed. His natural blades were as sharp as he remembered. Before the night was over blood was certain to spill. He licked his lips before placing one foot behind him. With that foot he leapt in the air, carrying out an aerial attack.

The assassin grinned as he predicted the move. He launched his blades at Shiv who flipped backwards, landing behind his opponent. The assailant was too quick for the revitalized meta-human. He kicked Shiv in the stomach, sending him flying into the nearest tree.

Shiv's head collided with the bark. He rubbed his throbbing head while standing. A wave of dizziness came over him. The bang baby did not have time for any injuries at the moment. He saw two fists heading his way. He blinked in time for his vision to fix itself and form a single fist. He jumped out of the way two seconds before the knuckles would have met with his face. He landed behind his opponent. The grinning man turned in time to launch another kick to Shiv's abdomen. Fortunately for the purple-haired human, the force behind the blow was not as strong as last time.

Shiv's body rolled on the concrete, scraping up his arms, legs, and chin. With a bit of his skin and blood now decorating the cement he stood, trying his best to ignore the sting as warm liquid dripped from the new wounds.

"Pretty soon you're going to join your dying friend on the ground," the killer laughed, his voice grating Shiv's ears.

"Only one will die tonight and he's going to be you," Shiv retorted.

The other man chuckled. Suddenly his face became grim as he pulled out two handguns. "We'll see," he said in a serious tone. With those words he released an assault of bullets on the bang baby.

Shiv formed a pink force field around himself. The bullets ricocheted, one backfiring into the assailant's arm. He let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground. Shiv spit to the side then rushed over to the fallen rogue. The dark-haired man dug through his arm with one of his blades until he reached the bullet. With the flick of the knife the steaming iron fell down at his feet. A river of blood poured from where the bullet was once lodged.

Shiv kicked the knife away and grabbed the injured man by the collar of his jacket. He hoisted him up until their noses touched.

"Please—please," the man begged.

Shiv reared his arm back and bashed him in the face.

"Shut up unless I ask you a question," Shiv hissed.

"Okay, okay, I'll do what you want, just please don't kill me," he begged.

Shiv growled. "You tried to be so badass, so big and bad with your weapons. But when they're taken away and you're left to fend for yourself all you are is a coward." He punched the man in the gut. "You disgust me."

"Yes, yes, you're right, you're right," he cried. Tears welled in the bottom lids. "I'm a coward. A worthless coward. Please just don't kill me."

"Like I said one of us will die tonight," Shiv stated with a chuckle. His hand formed a machete. The assassin's eyes widened and he let out a whimper as Shiv's hand sliced downward.

* * *

From up on the roof of the nearest building Static zapped the gun away from the sniper. He reached into his pocket to grab a crudely made grenade. Gear gasped and backed up, hesitantly gripping the zapcap in his hold.

Static gathered the electrons in atoms of the oxygen to aid him in relinquishing their opponent of the deadly weapon. Even if he succeeded, Static needed to be extra careful for one wrong move could set it off.

"Hold on, hold on, you don't want to do that," Gear spoke.

"This whole town will go ka-boom," the sniper said with a laugh.

"You're in this town," Gear argued.

"Always wondered what it be like to be gunpowder," he said with a cackle.

"It's no use trying to reason with this one, he's crazy," Static stated.

The man with the grenade removed the pin with his teeth. "Catch," he said, tossing the weapon towards Static.

The superhero dodged the bomb. He moved quickly, sending a jolt of electricity towards the grenade, sending it soaring high into the atmosphere. He released just as the fuse burnt, the weapon exploding in the night sky. Static and Gear thanked God that the former was able to send it far enough away that no one would be harmed. Static then caught all the falling debris and tossed it away in the nearest landfill.

Gear smiled with the zapcap in his hand. The two turned to find their opponent missing. Gear groaned and zoomed away with his preferred method of restraints held tight in his grip. He listened closely, his visor seeking for any life forms. At last it picked up the infrared of a moving person. The sound of heavy boots descending the steps echoed.

Gear hid himself along the outer walls. He waited for the criminal to make his way into the open. He poked his head out from the building then made a mad dash for shelter. Gear grinned and descended upon the human. He looked back to see Gear quickly approaching. With a yell he reached into his pocket for a spare handgun.

"Uh, Static!" Gear called as he lifted his hand, ready for the throw.

The hero moved at the mention of his name. His efforts of speed were in vain as the shooter released two bullets meant for Gear before Static arrived. Static launched his disk in between the bullets and their target. They lodged themselves into the disk, causing sparks as they hit. Static willed the metal disk back to his falling body. He stepped on the circular object before plummeting to his death.

Static stepped behind the man who pointed his gun in Static's direction. Static gave him a smug look that dared him to shoot. Before the man's finger could rest comfortably behind the trigger, collective metal vines encircled his form. He fell to the ground, squirming and cursing as he failed in his attempt to free himself.

"The more you struggle, the tighter they become," Gear said as he landed on the ground beside his partner. Static and Gear pounded fists.

"How many more are there?" Static asked.

Gear pressed a few buttons on his visor. "From what the heat sensor calculated just him, the two She-Bang dealt with, the one Hotstreak was fighting, several within the building which I assume one to be Puff and another Teresa."

Static was about to make a witty comeback when they heard a scream in the distance. All humor vanished and they dashed over to the origins of the sounds. They hovered about the third story of the building in which the sniper recently occupied to gape and gasp at the sight before them.

Shiv grabbed the man who once intended to kill them. Static's eyes surveyed the scene, he placed a hand over his heart at the sight of an injured Hotstreak in an unprotected Ally's arms. Shiv's hand formed a machete. Static's gaze met with She-Bang who landed behind Shiv and his opponent.

Shiv lowered his hand, slicing the palms of the assailant. He howled in pain as a puddle of red formed at his feet. Shiv tossed him in the pool of his own blood.

"Now you're going to tell me where Puff is keeping Teresa Maraz and you are going to give me every single detail," Shiv demanded. He stepped forward with red in his eyes. "And I swear, any funny business and I will cut your throat."

The man nodded while whimpering. "She—she has her at Town Hall. I'm not kidding."

"Where at? Town Hall is a big building," Shiv asked, creating a deep gash in the man's forehead.

He screamed in agony, placing his bloody hands on the new wound. "At the top. She's chained there. She's gonna gas her if you don't give her Ally."

She-Bang placed a hand over her mouth, trying her best not to gag at the scene before her. She knew that the Meta Breed was a violent bunch, but never before had she seen this kind of torture. However, one look at Hotstreak groaning in pain in Ally's arms and She-Bang found no reason to interrupt Shiv's methods.

She-Bang rushed over to the pyro. Ally stepped back to give the fighter room to access the damage.

"Hotstreak, Hotstreak, talk to me," She-Bang said placing a hand on the side of his face.

Hotstreak's green eyes slightly opened to greet his girlfriend. He placed his immense hand atop of her petite one. "Am I in Heaven where a beautiful angel will tend to me."

She-Bang could not help but smile at Hotstreak's words. She placed her face against the back of his hand. "You had to get yourself injured, didn't you?"

Hotstreak smiled. "I guess it's true, I'm too careless."

"That's what I'm always telling you," she nagged. Hotstreak rolled his eyes. When She-Bang got in one of her tirades, she could go on for years.

It mattered not to the weapon-wielder that Hotstreak would pull through. Another close friend of his was still in peril because of the monster they were chasing. She was the one who hired this worthless scum. He was the key to finding her and he was willing to do anything to get the information he desired.

"Are there any more traps?" Shiv asked slicing what used to be his pinky finger along the man's abdomen. He cried out in pain. "Is there?" Shiv asked, lacerating harder beneath the previous line.

"Shiv!" Static called.

"No! No! No!" he wept. "She didn't think any of you would make it past us. I swear."

"Shiv, that's enough," Static said grabbing the enraged man's arm. "That's not how you get him to answer."

"It's done a good job so far," Shiv retorted, pushing Static away. "He knows how to get to Puff and I won't take any more risks in getting her back." Shiv nodded to where Hotstreak lay in She-Bang's arms. She ripped fabric from her own cape to better bandage the crude dressings that were sloppily applied before.

"I hate that Hotstreak was hurt too, but this is not how to go about this," Static replied.

"We each have our own methods," Shiv countered. Static opened his mouth to protest further, but Shiv was not willing to give him the chance. "If you want to arrest me for assault or attempted murder, or whatever bullcrap after we've rescued Teresa, go right ahead, I won't fight you." He gripped Static's jacket. "But you try anything before then and I'll do that to you." He pointed to the crying mess of what was left of his assassin. Shiv released his hold on Static. "I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, and I'm not one you want to mess with right now."

"Very well," Static agreed. He held up a finger. "But if you so much as torture anyone else and I will abandon my search for Teresa and take you down." Shiv's brow narrowed. "Do we have an understanding?" the superhero asked.

Shiv contemplated the conditions for a few seconds before finally conceding. Teresa did not have time for them to argue. If he wanted her found he would have to play Static's game for now.

Static turned to the rest of his crew. "She-Bang, keep an eye on Hotstreak until the ambulance arrives," he ordered. The girl nodded.

"Wait, I'm not down for the count," Hotstreak argued.

"Yes you are," She-Bang replied, smacking him over the head. She lifted her gaze to meet Static's. "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"Ally, I'll need you to come with us," Static said. "I know you're scared, but you're the one Puff wants."

"Yeah, if she sees us without you she's made it clear she'll kill Teresa," Gear added.

Ally stood up and wiped the blood that stained her hands on her jeans. "There's nothing more I want than to see Puff's face when she's finally defeated."

"Come, Town Hall is only a few blocks away," Static said to the group. The three made a formation with Ally in the center. Static turned to face Shiv. "Remember, what I said."

Shiv's glare met Static's face. "I'll abide by your rules now. But when we see Puff those terms are out the door."

Static agreed. After all the harm Puff had caused Dakota and his friends of late, especially Shiv, he was not willing to step in between the meta-human and his revenge.

* * *

Puff cackled as she stepped closer to Teresa. She ran her fingers over the girl's forehead. She secreted a bit of acid which caused the human to cry out in pain.

"Aww, did that hurt?" Puff asked with a cackle. She returned her arm to its solid form then shoved her elbow into Teresa's left cheek. "If only the rest of the Meta-Breed could see what the great Talon has become." She leaned against the pillar that now defined itself as Teresa's prison. "You used to be the most feared female in all Dakota. I was only second-rate. Now that you're out of the picture I'm the one that they all fear."

"More like despise," Teresa spat.

Puff decked Teresa in the face. "If I were in your place I would keep my mouth shut tight," she hissed in the girl's ear. Her voice contained more poison than her toxic body. "I only promised that other misfit that I'd keep you alive. I said nothing about you being unharmed."

"What do you want with Shiv?" she asked.

"Nothing," Puff replied. "He's only supposed to send a message to Static." Puff played with the strands decorating Teresa's face. "No longer feathered. It's now nice and pretty." Puff's hand released a toxic gas which caused Teresa to cough and singed the once shiny tresses. "Oh, dear me, not so pretty anymore. Someone's not going to be a beautiful bride tomorrow."

A sob escaped Teresa's mouth. She had tried her best to keep her composure, but Puff made it clear that she was not going to relent until she showed some sort of emotion. Teresa promised herself she would not give into Puff's demands and here she was bawling like a child. She refused to look at Puff for she knew the gaseous woman was reveling in her pain.

There were no reasons other than her own pride that benefitted her from remaining stoic to Puff's torment. Maybe now the monster would ease up since she won the battle. No, that was impossible. Puff was not the kind who would surrender after having one up on her opponent. No, she was the kind who needed to defeat someone by a hundred.

There was now nothing to stop the flow of tears. It was more than obvious. Shiv was not coming to her rescue. Jeffery was out with his buddies and had no way of knowing that his bride was in the clutches of the most feared meta-human in Dakota at the moment. Puff had only revealed the news of her captor to one person, the very person who was supposed to pass the message on to Static. How was he supposed to do that? Now that he was no longer the dreaded Shiv, Static had no reason to involve himself in Shiv's life. Static probably had no time to deal with someone who had no means of causing a threat to society anymore. And besides, how could she be sure that Shiv was still alive.

Maybe this was another of Puff's horrid mind games. Maybe she wanted Teresa to believe that someone would come to her rescue just to reveal when the clock hit zero that there was no hope from the first second of her capture. For all she knew Shiv was lying dead somewhere and Static and his crew had more important matters to tend to than rescuing a worthless nobody who used to be one of the bang babies who gave Dakota a reason to fear. The fact was too obvious: no one was coming for her. She only hated herself for taking that long to realize.

* * *

The four finally reached the building that served as a prison for Teresa. Shiv stared up at the roof, his heart stinging as he thought of the kind of torture his beloved was enduring. He glanced over at Ally who quietly whimpered. From the look on her face he could tell that she was thinking the same thing.

Shiv clenched his fists then transformed his hands into knives. He provided himself comfort by imagining himself slashing and stabbing Puff's solid form over and over. He watched as she writhed in a puddle of her own blood. Then he and Teresa would stand over her bleeding form and spit in her face mere seconds before she breathed her last.

"Ally, listen to me," Static said placing both hands on her shoulders. "I don't like putting you in danger and I won't lie to you, this is going to be scary." He paused to let the warning sink in. "I promise you Gear and I will do our best to protect you."

Ally nodded and placed her hands atop of Statics. "I knew the dangers when I volunteered to come," she replied. "If this will help you rescue Teresa and put Puff away forever, I will do it." Her mind flashed to Onyx who was patiently waiting for the authorities to apprehend and lock Puff away so he could reunite with his bride.

A smile crept over Static's face. "I've never met someone as brave as you," he said patting her shoulder.

Once the words were spoken he assisted Ally onto his disk. He nodded over to Gear who would be following after. They said a quick farewell to Shiv before dashing away, leaving the weapons master to fulfill his part in the plan.

Shiv hurried over to the backdoor. Static clearly warned him against using any official entrance to Town Hall as it was most likely heavily guarded. However, Shiv was never one to play by the rules.

He leaned against the door to listen. He heard someone cough followed by a muffled, gruff voice. Shiv's brown eye peeked through a small hole in the side of the door. Through the dim light he made out the silhouettes of four burly men. Shiv grinned. Yesterday he would have avoided them at all costs, but now he had no need to fear them.

Shiv hopped off the steps then came running. He knocked the door open with the side of his arm which startled everyone inside. As he predicted they all reached for their handguns. Shiv had yet to form a plan of action against guns. He had little time to react as they all fired at once. Shiv's grin widened as he stood still, willing them to fire. As the two men pulled the triggers he leapt out of the way, the bullet piercing their teammate instead. Groans and cries filled the room.

Shiv caught another heading his way out of the corner of his eye. He charged him with the blade straight ahead. He inserted the knife deep into the man's abdomen. With red spewing from the wound, splattering on Shiv's face and a scream of pain, he knew his work was done. Shiv removed the blade and wiped it on the victim's jacket before leaving. The remaining man standing alone in a room painted red shot at the fleeing figure.

The guard growled and picked up his walkie-talkie. Heavy static was the only reply that came from the other side.

"Puff," he yelled into the phone. "Puff, where are you?" He growled and chucked the device against the wall, the object smashing the instant it met.

* * *

"Puff!" Static called as he approached the roof. The mentioned turned her head to see the superhero descending with the prize in his arms.

Puff grinned and floated over to meet her visitor. "I see Shiv delivered my message," she said with a cackle.

"Yes," Static answered. "I've brought you Ally like you requested, now let Teresa go."

Puff nodded. "Yes. A deal is a deal." She hovered over to her captive. Secreting acid onto the chains, she watched as they dissolved. Puff intentionally let some of the poison drip onto Teresa's wrists. The girl hissed in pain which reached Static's ears. He gritted his teeth listening to the pain escaping the victim that he was almost one-hundred percent sure Puff inflicted on purpose.

The bands that once held Teresa in place clanked loudly against the floor of the roof. Teresa immediately jumped up and massaged her sore wrists. She looked up at her captor who motioned for her to join her rescuer. Teresa was more than certain that there was some catch as she had heard of Puff's vicious streak. The exchange was moving too smoothly to be associated with the toxic monster.

Just as Teresa reached freedom Puff snatched her arm.

"Not too fast," she said seeing that Ally had yet to move. "When Ally is in my grasp I will release this one."

Ally's heart raced. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards the meta-human. Static reached out to grab her but Ally turned to him and shook her head. With narrowed eyes and a deep frown she made a B line for the grinning monster.

Ally stopped short of Puff's reach. "I'm here. This is what you wanted," she said with venom in her voice. "Now let her go."

"Certainly," Puff replied, tossing Teresa to the ground.

Teresa groaned as she tried to push herself up from where she landed. The stinging pain shooting through her wrist told her that it was at least sprained from the force of the fall. She used her elbow to help prop herself up. Once she was standing she sprinted towards the safety of Static and Gear. The electric wielder put an arm around her and watched, waiting for what Puff would do. When the moment was right he and Gear would attack.

"Is this what you really want?" Ally asked, showing no signs of backing down. "You wanted to kill me since you found out about me and Onyx."

It was Puff's turn to narrow her eyes. "You better watch your mouth."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Ally asked with a smirk. "That's what you planned to do from the start, isn't it?" She moved closer, causing Puff to retreat. "Well here I am. I'm not going anywhere." Ally extended her arms to better emphasize her point. "Do your worst." She held up a finger. "But let me tell you now, if you kill me Onyx will never love you." The surprised expression on Puff's face was what she needed. "Yes, you can forget away any chance of him ever taking you back."

Puff growled as she smacked Ally in the face, secreting acid that attacked just below her eyes. Static zapped the gaseous demon. Puff screeched in pain before taking on her vapor form. Static shot jolts after the gray cloud. Puff returned to her normal form the instant she stepped behind a formation.

"Is she okay?" Static called to Gear who was tending to the burns on Ally's face.

"She'll need to go to a hospital, but it doesn't look to serious," Gear replied.

"I'm fine," Ally said ignoring the stinging. She dreaded seeing what the acid did to her skin. Gear lifted Ally into his arms bridal style. "Do you have Teresa?"

"Right here," Static said pulling the mentioned onto his disk. Teresa wrapped her arms around Static's torso.

"Good let's get out of here," Gear said.

Static took to the sky, Teresa tightening her grip on Static.

"Have you seen Shiv?" Static asked.

Just then the door to the roof swung open revealing their purple-haired partner. His hands had returned to normal yet the incriminating sight of crusted red told stories of what he had to do in order to carry out the mission.

"Success?" Static asked.

Shiv gave him a thumbs up. After dealing with the guards at the door, Shiv had to sneak up to the receptionist's desk and search for the small, orange button hidden on the bottom surface. He pushed the button which sent out a distress call to the police. In no time the cops would be there to take Puff into custody and help rescue the hostages had Static and Gear failed.

"Where's Puff?" Shiv asked.

"She got away," Gear revealed.

"What?" Shiv shrieked. "How could you let her escape?"

"It's alright," Static responded. "We have the girls, so I consider it a success."

"But she can come after them at any time," Shiv countered. It was then his eyes met with Teresa. She appeared to be in good shape considering what could have happened. Still he made a mental count of every bruise and scrape that lined her once flawless skin. He would personally make Puff pay for each one she inflicted.

The sound of sirens filled the air. It was normal for a night in Dakota, but each person on the roof knew where those vehicles were headed.

"Come, we need to get out of here while we still can," Static said to the others. He extended his arm to offer Shiv a ride to the hospital where he was likely to want to check on Hotstreak.

Static lifted himself and his passengers into the air. Gear flew with Ally a few feet ahead of the others.

Just as Static was about to increase speed a blow hit him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious on the rooftop. Shiv caught Teresa midair as the two plummeted. He landed first, his legs skidding across the concrete. He stood with the help of Teresa. Their arms clutched around each other.

"I never said any of you could leave," a voice said within a newly formed fog. The smoke banded together to create the fog figure of Puff. Her eyebrows touched the tip of her narrowed eyes. "I will not tolerate being double-crossed." Smoke arms snatched Teresa from Shiv's hold. She writhed and struggled within Puff's grip.

Static groaned as he lifted himself up on his knees, rubbing his throbbing head. He gasped and jumped to attention when he saw Puff's new victim.

"Watch, Static," she said, her anger piercing the hero. "See what happens when someone crosses me." Her arm returned to its solid form and she clamped her fingers around Teresa's neck. "Ally can wait. I'll start with this one. This girl's life will be on your conscience."

Teresa's eyes widened. Static stood helpless. There was nothing he could do with a hostage connected to Puff's body. Teresa realized that when she saw the hopeless look in Static's eyes. Her gaze fell on the one other person who could save them. Shiv's heart was left vacant.

He had never been a hero before, but now was the time. He was well aware that Teresa may never be his, but it was time for his heart to lead him into battle. No matter his own fate the one he loved would not meet her doom at the hands of that monster.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The fight between Shiv and Puff will be coming next followed by the resolution. (Hopefully within the next few days.) If you have any feedback, I'd much appreciate it.

Until next time!


	15. Paid in Blood

I do not own Static Shock.

Warnings: This chapter contains graphic violence and death.

* * *

Teresa's screams were muffled behind Puff's hands. The toxic monster exhaled carbon monoxide through her teeth. The fumes made their way to Teresa's nostrils. Puff pushed harder against the victim's mouth which forced her to inhale the toxins. Beneath the clammy hand she felt Teresa's mouth expelling violent coughs. She released her hold on Teresa's mouth, grasping her arm instead. Teresa leaned forward, coughing with all her strength.

Static powered up. He jumped and snatched his disk. A throbbing pain in the back of his head caused his vision to blurry. The hero stumbled forward, missing the metal. He slipped in the air and face planted on the rooftop.

"Static!" Shiv cried. He returned his gaze to the pathetic sight of Teresa wheezing in the monster's clutches. His brows narrowed. The girl had done nothing to that creep so why was she paying the price that was meant for another.

"This is all your fault Static," Puff called to the injured hero below.

He struggled to regain control of his senses. Every sound bounced around, the images before him splitting into three identical copies. He wobbled forward a few inches before stumbling. He hit his knee hard, releasing a yelp for all to hear.

The sound gave reason for Puff to laugh. If there was a living soul who was bold enough to steal her true prey from her she would make that being suffer a fate that death could not compare to. For Static, the punishment was too easy.

Puff lowered herself and Teresa before the disoriented hero.

"Look at her, Static," Puff said with a smirk. "Look into the face of the damsel and tell her why she has to die."

Static's brown eyes met with the ones belonging to the former meta-human. He expected to see fear shining through, but that was not the case. When she was first captured Teresa worried herself to near exhaustion. She had accepted death long before the rescuers arrived, surprising both. Now she had no reason to give this monster what she desired. Her glare burning into Puff, she was not going to let her have the satisfaction of seeing fright on the face of her victim. Teresa was never a coward and she was not going to give in now.

"You don't scare me," Teresa spat. She struggled hard, surprising her captor.

Whenever Puff experienced surprise her body returned to its solid form until she willed herself to return to smoke. Teresa used that weakness in Puff's power to her advantage. Teresa's pointy elbow jabbed hard into Puff's side. The smoke monster howled in pain and released her hold on the girl, taking to the sky. Teresa fell on the ground.

Shiv rushed over to the fallen woman. He helped her up and pushed a few sweaty strands from her forehead. The features that recently displayed anger now showed a deep pride. Shiv returned her smile with one of his own. The woman wrapped her arms tightly around Shiv's body and wept joyfully into his shoulder.

"You came for me," Teresa cried. "I didn't think anyone would."

Shiv tightened his hold on her. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I would never let anyone hurt you."

He straightened his posture and looked his beloved in the eyes. For the first time since she saw him that night at the party she offered a smile, a sincere smile. It was the same content look she used to give him when they worked together as part of the Meta-Breed. She found comfort in him. He was her savior as he had been plenty of times before. Shiv—stupid, foolish, and insane was also the one she could trust, one she could always turn to in her most trying times. As always he risked his life to make sure she survived.

Teresa embraced him again. She nuzzled up against his chest. Her tears fell for him. She finally realized that there was no one else she could ever love as much as him. Jeffery Walker was her provider, someone who could help her escape poverty and self-hatred. She now knew the hatred was brought upon by her guilt for leaving the one person who meant the world to her. She was about to settle for someone who was less than what she wanted. The true desire of her heart was in her hold. She made a silent vow to herself on that rooftop that this time she would never let him go.

"I was a fool," Teresa said with a tear threatening to spill. She wiped it. The water droplet glistened in the moonlight.

Shiv chuckled. He replied, "I'm glad you finally see that."

Teresa needed not to speak in order to respond. She smiled and placed her hands atop Shiv's shoulders. She leaned forward with her lips slightly parted. Shiv shut his eyes and fell in place. He could almost taste her warm, moist lips atop his less-than-perfect ones. Neither one cared, they only wanted the other to complete them.

Just as the sets of lips were about to collide they heard a grunt from behind Teresa. The woman's head did not turn in time to see the hand coming. The side of Puff's solid hand met with Teresa's right cheek. The girl was sent sliding across the rooftop. She struggled and gripped as she neared the edge. Her fingers missed their cue to grasp and she toppled off the edge. A flash of purple followed the sounds of screaming lowering towards the tarmac below.

Shiv's eyes widened. He hoped and prayed that Static reached her in time. He never heard the splat, but Teresa's voice ceased along with all other signs of her existence. The rage he felt when taking on that gunman earlier rose. He felt it lifting through his being like vomit forcing its way out of the body. He suddenly had an intense urge to feel Puff's neck between his hands.

With gritted teeth he turned to the laughing bang baby. Only her head through her torso remained in its human form. The rest of her consisted of smoke flowing out in a triangle formation, the point at the bottom and flaring out the higher up it ascended. The wind kept the smog flowing in a dramatic pattern. Her eyes resembled the eyes of a demon in classic paintings. Yet it was the remorseless smirk that fueled the blade-wielder's hatred.

"What a sad ending for Talon," Puff said with a cackle.

Shiv emitted a growl and launched himself for Puff. The unexpected move allowed his fist a chance to bash her in the face. Her head turned backwards as she was pushed to the floor. Her body returned to its solid form. She lifted herself and wiped away the dark red that leaked from her lip.

Shiv's eyes widened. The toxins that gave Puff her powers had mutated her blood to a deep red that almost appeared black. Its smell was of a rotting corpse.

"You got a lucky shot," Puff said as she lifted herself to her feet. She gave him that demonic smirk. "But you won't get another chance."

At the end of those words Puff puckered her lips. Shiv braced himself for he knew what was coming. Puff took a deep breath and blew smog from out of her mouth. Shiv leapt out of the way. The archway that once served as Teresa's prison melted when the green gas touched it. The odor alone made Shiv nearly pass out. Puff launched another attack in his direction which he narrowly evaded. She sent an assault of three in a row, each time nearly burning her opponent.

Shiv hid behind a structure. Puff merely laughed and shook her head. She released another breath when melted away Shiv's hiding place. He shrieked and jumped up. As expected the monster was headed his way. He bided his time, ignoring his body's desire to run. When she was in reaching range he launched another punch. Puff caught his arm and began to squeeze. Shiv yelped and yanked his arm away just as Puff was about to secret acid.

Shiv kicked her in the area which was once her stomach. The smoke circled around his leg. He looked around to find his target had vanished. Before he had a chance to complain she encircled her smoky tail about his lower torso, restraining his arms by his side.

"I never wanted to get rid of you, but you showed who's side you were on," Puff said. She growled then added, "And you picked the wrong one." She blew a colorless gas in his face.

Shiv began to cough. Puff released her hold on him as she exhaled another dose of the deadly substance on her victim. Shiv gripped at his stomach as the coughing fit became more violent. The area suddenly became blurry. Shiv felt around in hopes of catching his balance.

The creature beside him used this to her advantage and punched him in the side of the face. He grunted while she punched him twice in the stomach. A hook under his chin sent him flying. He landed shoulder first on the concrete. Shiv hissed in pain as he jerked himself up, his opposite hand grasping the injured area. The sickening sound of Puff's laugh filled the air.

Through the involuntary tears he looked for any sign of the toxic creature. He blinked and wiped at his eyes, leaving them stinging. He found it difficult to lift himself to his feet with the use of one arm. The broken shoulder caused the left arm to hang loosely by his side with his right hand grasping it in hopes to lessen the throbbing ache. He had a sudden urge to vomit. Shiv swallowed scarce saliva in his mouth to push the bile back down. Now was too inconvenient a time to heave.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow of a figure moving his way. He turned too quickly for the liking of his body. His head spun giving his opponent the chance she needed to strike him across the face. Blood splattered on her face. She smiled at the ruby decoration.

Shiv fell to his knees. He gripped his throbbing stomach. Puff returned herself to her human form for the final attack. She knelt down beside him and leaned her face against his ear.

"It's funny to see you go like this," Puff said with a laugh. "To think you get your powers back right before your end. You wanted to save little Talon, but you just couldn't." She stood and hovered right behind Shiv. She readied herself for a more powerful expulsion of carbon monoxide. It was only a matter of time before the amount she released on him stole his life, but it would be more satisfying to see him die quicker. "She would never love you."

"You're wrong, Puff," Teresa said as she stepped back on the rooftop. The bang baby turned to see the glaring face of the one she thought she killed.

"You're—you're alive," Puff gasped.

Static revealed himself and hopped off his disk, returning it to its compact form. He too glowered at the monster before him. Puff's eyes widened at the sight of two she nearly killed. Like stubborn roaches her victims refused to die no matter how much she inflicted upon them.

"How many times will I have to kill you, harpy?" Puff growled.

Puff turned towards Teresa who launched herself at the clouded creature. Her slender fingers reached and grasped Puff's neck. Puff tried to turn herself into her smoke form, but Teresa constricted her throat, diverting her energy.

Teresa stared into Puff's eyes. "I love him," she said in a grave voice. "It took me this long to admit it to myself, but I love him. I love him more than anything in this world." She tightened her grip. "I would gladly die or kill for him." She gave Puff a creepy smirk. "Just like now."

Static gasped and moved forward. He grabbed Teresa and pulled her away before she threw everything away for a moment of revenge. Teresa glared at the superhero, curses and screams ready to attack him.

They both heard the sound and looked at Puff to see her inches from striking Teresa with a lethal blow. She was not one custom to using blades, but for the moment it seemed appropriate. Shiv glanced up to see the woman who admitted to loving him with all her heart about to be stabbed. All rational thinking was thrown out the window and he did the only thing he could to protect her.

Static reached out his hand and zapped the knife away from the criminal. Puff opened her mouth to scream an insult at the man who disarmed her when a particularly sharp object penetrated her back. The fuchsia blade forced itself through her stomach. The red-black blood poured over Shiv's mutated hand. Teresa gasped and Static lowered his head in defeat.

Shiv yanked his arm from Puff's torso. She stumbled backwards with her hand over the wound. She attempted to return herself to her smoke form, but her body found itself unable to use her special abilities. A crimson puddle formed at her feet. She slipped on her own blood and gracefully fell to the concrete. The wound continued to gush. Her eyes stared up at her killer who forced himself to a half-sitting position. He gave her a smirk just as her eyelids fell. Her face turned onto the surface of the rooftop, dipping in the red that was once inside her. She inhaled her last breath.

There was a moment of silence. Whether it was out of shock or respect for the deceased, no one knew. The wind picked up, blowing the hairs of the corpse.

When the moment of surprise ended Teresa pushed herself away from Static's grip and rushed over to Shiv. He was hunched over, spilling his stomach contents onto the rooftop. She knelt down beside him. He lifted his head and turned towards her. He looked deathly ill and bled from several wounds, and she was covered in burns, but neither felt their own pains at the moment.

Teresa gently caressed Shiv's cheek and forehead. He leaned into her cool palm. Her smile proved to be his solace just as it did back when they were teenage delinquents.

For so many years she lied to herself about the man before her. She pushed those emotions away as the results of loneliness. She told herself he had nothing to offer her. All of those doubts had been nothing but lies.

She could wait no longer. Teresa pressed her lips against his. Shiv's breathing stopped at the sudden sign of affection. He parted his lips and let his tongue gently caress her lips. Teresa opened her mouth and let her beloved's tongue slip in. Teresa's arms wrapped themselves around Shiv's body. He threw her on the ground, returning her embrace. Their lips became one in a moment of passion. Static watched from the side, not sure what to do.

"I love you," Shiv said when they parted.

"I love you too," Teresa gasped. "I only wish I had not waited so long to tell you." She pressed her lips against his again. "I love you so much." She kissed him once more. "I'll break it off with Jeffery tonight." She ran a hand over his face.

"Sure it's not just cold feet?" Shiv asked. Teresa lifted a brow. Shiv sat up, Teresa following soon after. "I don't want you to leave a comfortable relationship because you're high on tonight."

Teresa shook her head. "I've been thinking about it since the night I saw you. Even before then I knew I only wanted to marry Jeffery because of comfort." She looked down at her lap. "You're going to think I'm awful, but I never loved him."

"And who do you love?" Shiv asked ignoring her words of self-hatred.

Teresa smiled. "You." She entwined her hand in his. "I love you."

"And I love you," Shiv replied. He pressed his lips against hers again.

He suddenly pulled away and clutched his stomach. He turned aside and groaned as he lowered himself to the cool surface of the roof.

"Shiv, what's wrong?" Teresa asked. She shook him gently hoping to get a spoken response. The only reply she received was a painful moaning. Teresa turned to Static. "Hurry," she demanded. "We gotta get him to a hospital."

Static jumped right into action. He scooped Shiv into his arms and helped Teresa onto his disk.

"With all due respect, Miss Maraz, I think you should get checked out to," Static said pointing to a rather large burn on her face.

Teresa nodded. "I will, I will!" she cried. "But he needs help first."

Teresa grasped tightly to Static's waist and the two were off. Teresa shut her eyes and prayed that Shiv would live. A part of her wondered if he would be taken from her because of her sudden decision to wrong the man who loved her unconditionally for years.

A tear fell from Teresa's eye. The last one who deserved such a punishment was the man who willingly risked himself for her sake. She gladly offered herself to take his place.

Unfortunately this was not a fairytale. No amount of "I love yous" or magic kisses would revive a loved one once he was dead.

* * *

There you have if, folks. I bet you weren't expecting that. I hope you enjoyed. One more chapter to go.

Until next time!


	16. Heart's Desire

I do not own Static Shock.

At long last this story has come to an end. To those of you who have read, I thank you. To those who have given reviews, I thank you even more. I hope this story was to your liking.

On with the final chapter!

* * *

Dakota General Hospital was busy, not unusual for a Friday night. Several of the patients included those who were involved in the accident earlier. The faces of the sick and injured faces gave little life to the already drab room.

Static burst through the door with the more critical of the two injured people in his hold. The receptionist called for someone with a rolling bed to pick up the unconscious meta-human. The nurses arrived with record timing. Static placed his comrade on the bed and watched his eyes shift beneath the lids.

"Did either of you see what happened?" the head nurse asked.

"He was battling Puff," Static replied. "I'm not sure what she used on him though."

The nurse sighed. He looked over to one of his colleagues. "Take a sample, we'll need it to discover the toxin." She nodded and rushed off to complete said task.

"Ma'am, you have to come with me," another nurse said as she helped Teresa off Static's disk. The girl struggled in her hold. In the end her weakened strength lost against the nurse's grip.

"I can't—not until I see if he's alright," Teresa argued as she was pushed onto a bed. She groaned as a set of nurses began to wheel her away to a different section of the hospital. "I didn't give you consent to treat me!" Teresa yelled. She attempted to sit up, but the nurse purposely pushed faster which caused her to stumble back on the mattress. "I'll sue you for this," Teresa threatened to which none of the others paid any mind. They were used to patients saying strange things while in a state of shock.

Static watched with gaping eyes as they wheeled her down the hall, heading towards a separate section of the building. He returned his attention to the nurse who had been speaking to him.

"We'll do the best we can for them," he said. "Thanks for your services, Static."

The hero nodded before heading over to the receptionist's desk. The petite lady by the computer always flirted with Static whenever he stepped foot into the building. Although he turned her down time and again, she proved to be persistent. Static chuckled at the thought if she was one of the villains he encountered on a daily basis, he would have the most difficulty with her.

After a minute of failed flirting she gave him the room number of Francis Stone. Static thanked her then hurried to the stairs. In a flash he was on the third floor and down the hall to the room assigned to his friend.

He stopped at the doorway and peered in to see She-Bang gently caressing the sleeping man's hair. He cleared his throat catching her attention before entering. She-Bang rose from the chair and dabbed at the bottom of her mask. The false smile did little to fool one of Dakota's greatest detectives.

"How is he?" Static asked before staring down at the patient.

Hotstreak lie in a restless slumber on the uncomfortable bed with the starch sheet covering the majority of his bare chest. The sheet ended just below the collarbone which allowed the other two in the room to see the heavy bandaging over his shoulder and around his torso. The heart monitor beeped at a steady frequency, a bit faster than normal.

She-Bang swallowed and allowed her voice a few seconds to return to its normal sound. She answered, "He lost a lot of blood and they'll probably keep him overnight, maybe even two." She felt another wave of tears threatening to spill. She-Bang gave herself a few more seconds to collect herself before continuing. "He's going to make a full recovery." She lowered her head and said, "I'm so relieved, I was just so worried."

A glimmering crystal bead leaked from the eyehole and stained the purple cloth a shade darker. Static chose not to mention it, for he knew how much She-Bang prized her pride.

The masked female discreetly wiped at her eye then offered a small smile to her colleague. "So what happened with Ally? Is she alright?" She-Bang gasped then cried, "Oh no! She's not the reason you're here, is she?"

It took a moment for Static to register her words, but he smiled once he did. "What? You don't think I'd come visit my teammate in the hospital without another reason for being here?"

She-Bang scowled. "Static, we both know how much you hate being near hospitals." She turned her attention to the sleeping person beside her and grabbed his hand. His palm was rather sweaty, but from dating an automatic pyro she was used to that. "Almost as much as he does."

Static laughed. He replied, "Yeah, I bet the instant he wakes he'll want to leave."

She-Bang joined in the laughter. "That's why I'm here," she said. "Someone has to make sure this hothead takes care of himself."

"He's lucky to have you," Static said patting She-Bang on the shoulder.

She offered him a sincere smile. Her thoughts quickly returned to the recent case in which she repeated her curiosity of the outcome.

"Ally's fine," Static answered. "Gear informed me a few minutes ago that he got her safely to her house."

Shenice noticed the hesitation in Static's voice and how he diverted his gaze. "What about the others?"

Static sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had to reveal the news to everyone on his team, and possibly all of Dakota. He was glad that Gear had not the time to ask, but would be annoyed that his friend kept the information from him.

"Teresa suffered acid burns and who knows what else," Static revealed. "She's being looked over at the present moment. And Shiv—I don't know what will happen to him."

"Why? What happened?" She-Bang asked.

"Puff poisoned him with some kind of toxic gas. Unfortunately I didn't see what it was."

She-Bang placed a hand over her heart. "That poor boy," she gasped.

"That's not the worst of it," said Static. "He had…to save Teresa…" She-Bang nodded for him to continue. She could tell by the amount of hesitation that the news was not pleasant. "He killed Puff."

She-Bang's mouth fell open. "He—he killed her?"

Static nodded. "For sure he's going to be taken to court," the electric wielder replied. "But I think it'll get thrown out as self-defense."

She-Bang fell into the chair next to Hotstreak's bed. She held her forehead and inhaled deeply. Just as the boy she had come to consider a friend had a chance to straighten out his life that had to happen. While she agreed that he would not be convicted, it would no doubt mess with Shiv's head.

"Are you going to testify?" She-Bang asked as she lifted her head and folded her hands in her lap.

Static nodded. "He's going to need it. But with mine and Teresa's testimonies I don't think he'll serve any time."

She-Bang nodded. Her eyes fell back on her beloved slightly snoring. He stirred but did not wake. In her heart she was glad that none of her teammates lost their lives.

She lifted her eyes to meet with Static's. "You should go home," She-Bang said. "Daisy's probably worried sick right now." She saw Static's body tense as it usually did when he meant to protest. She spoke quickly to avoid an argument, "The morphine will keep him out for a few hours. I'll let you know when he wakes."

Static nodded. It was probably best that he followed She-Bang's suggestion. Most likely Hotstreak would not want to feel crowded when he woke up anyway. He headed towards the window.

"I hope we never have a night like this again," Static said.

She-Bang nodded. "Get some sleep," she said. "It's all over now."

Static thanked her and wished her the same, though he knew she would not sleep until her boyfriend woke. Static jumped onto his disk and headed for home where his loving wife waited up in bed for his return.

* * *

Several hours passed when Teresa woke. Several dressings had been applied to the burnt flesh. She felt numb, no doubt due to the medicine. She slowly sat up, which proved to be a rather difficult task in her state.

She felt two hands propping her up into a sitting position. Teresa would have cried out were the touch not so familiar. She turned her head to meet a blurry, nonthreatening figure. She blinked and wiped at her eyes to see the smiling face of her fiancé.

"Jeffery?" Teresa weakly asked.

Jeffery nodded. He sobbed then wrapped his arms around the woman he loved.

"I rushed over here the second I heard," he wept into her shoulder. The two broke and he gently stroked her cheeks. "I'm so glad to see you're okay." He gently kissed her lips. "I love you," he said once more before embracing her again.

Teresa patted Jeffery's back. She leaned her head against his. There was no telling how long he had waited with her. As always, everytime she was in a bind he was there to aid her in any way he possibly could.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Jeffery said. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Teresa shook her head. "The medicine's pretty strong, I can't feel anything," she said with a weak laugh. Her heart stung as she looked into the sympathetic eyes of the man she was to marry come noon.

Jeffery sighed and leaned against the back of his chair. "I should've been there with you," he said after several minutes of silence. Teresa's eyes darted over to him. Jeffery's fists were clenched in his lap. "Instead of out partying with my friends, the last night as a single guy, I should've been there with you, protecting you the way a husband should."

"Jeffery," Teresa said gently grasping his hand. He saw the sincerity on display behind the glossiness of her eyes. "There was no way you could've known. There was nothing you could've done. Puff was too strong."

"I could've tried," Jeffery replied. "You shouldn't have gone through that."

"I know," Teresa said, squeezing Jeffery's hand. "I was just a convenience for her. The only one to blame is Puff and she's dead."

Jeffery tried not to show his relief at that news, but the smile crept across his face regardless. Teresa glanced down at her lap. It was obvious to anyone who saw them how much Jeffery Walker loved her. It was unfair that her heart waited mere hours before their union to reveal her true desire.

Jeffery took a deep breath then said, "I contacted everyone on our guest list. I told them the wedding will have to be postponed until you've recovered."

Teresa nodded. She silently thanked any and all higher powers for giving her the time she needed to gently let Jeffery down. She blamed the medicine for the following thought that there would be no kind way to give that news to the one who sacrificed so much for her love. Her disdain for herself grew with the next thought that Shiv sacrificed so much more in one night.

Teresa rested her head on the soft pillow. She let a few tears fall through her shut lids. Her breathing hitched as she held back a sob. To make matters worse Jeffery leaned over and whispered his love for her in her ear before kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

The following day Teresa was released. Jeffery had been called in several hours prior for an urgent business matter. Teresa urged him to go for it would serve as the opportune time to visit Shiv. The nurse provided her with the details of Shiv's successful detox process. Teresa shut her eyes with a wide smile. She was given one more chance to make everything right with the man she loved.

The patient signed the release forms and was given a spare change of clothes Jeffery brought from the house. She slipped into the jeans and yellow and white striped shirt. Her hair was worn in its trademark high pony.

Before heading down to the lobby where Jeffery was scheduled to pick her up in an hour Teresa took a detour. She slowly approached the room. Shiv sat crossarmed on the bed staring at the news report of Puff's death. He wore a proud smile to know he himself saved Teresa and everyone else in Dakota from that monster.

Shiv had already received flowers and presents from two dozen grateful citizens. Ally visited earlier to offer her gratitude to the one who gave her back her life. She extended an invitation to the wedding to her hero which Shiv promptly agreed to.

Teresa knocked on the door to announce her arrival. Shiv's gaze fell on her. His mouth slightly parted as he had expected never to see Teresa again. He figured what happened that night was due to the adrenaline from the battle with Puff and nothing else. Now here the woman of his desires stood outside his door awaiting permission to enter.

"Teresa," Shiv said softly. He shook his head then asked for her to enter.

Teresa stood by the bed before pulling a chair close to him. Apart from being hooked to several machines nothing seemed out of the ordinary for Shiv. He even wore that same goofy grin that defined him.

"I didn't think you'd come," Shiv said at last.

Teresa frowned. "And me not thank the man who risked his life and almost died to save me?" she asked.

He caught the playfulness in her voice and smiled. "I wanted to see you again," he said. "I don't remember much of what happened when I got here, but they told me I would recover."

"What did she use?" Teresa asked.

"Carbon monoxide," replied Shiv. "Static got me here right on time. An hour later and I would've died for sure." He smiled then added, "I guess it's another miracle."

"A miracle I am most grateful for," Teresa replied.

Shiv gave his full attention to Teresa. He swallowed then asked, "Teresa, there's something I need to know," he said at last. His eyes displayed a burning sincerity, pain, and curiosity. "Last night when you kissed me…why did you do it?"

Teresa's gaze fell to her lap. A tear slid down her cheek. "Isn't it obvious, Shiv?" she asked. Her eyes met with his. An incredible amount of passion showed on her bandaged face. "I love you. I only hate that I didn't notice it before. You are the only one who owns my heart."

"What about Jeffery?" Shiv asked, noting the one flaw in their happy ending.

Teresa sighed. "I don't know how to tell him," she said sadly. "He's been nothing but good to me. He loves me so much, it just wouldn't be fair."

"Do you love him?" Shiv asked.

Teresa's eyes clouded with tears. Several splattered as she furiously shook her head.

"No," she confessed at last. "I don't." She began to weep. "I thought eventually I would fall for him. He's such a good guy." She sniffled then added, "But my heart belongs to you. I can't help who I love. If that makes me a bad person, then I'm an awful person, and there's a place in Hell for me." She grabbed Shiv's arm. "But I love you. That's the only thing I'm sure of."

There was a ten second pause. Teresa sobbed as she wiped away the remainder of her confession from her eyes. Shiv leapt from the bed that housed him and grabbed Teresa in a firm embrace. He pushed his lips against hers. Teresa parted her lips and allowed Shiv to taste her. The warmth of his arms pushed away the chill of the winter day. There was nothing more natural than that moment.

"I never want to leave you," Teresa whispered.

"Then don't," Shiv answered. "I made the mistake of not chasing after you five years ago, and I won't ever let that happen again. I love you too. I would gladly take death for you."

Teresa silenced his words with another kiss.

"I will wait for you as long as needed," Teresa declared. "You, the owner of my heart."

Shiv smiled in response. He saw and loved the smile on Teresa's face. In the frigid world where nothing was certain but death, he had found a glimmering speck of warmth. He lost it once, but now that he was back in possession of that gem, he would never let it vanish from the palm of his hand. Teresa was that hope, that light in the shadows, and she was finally his.

* * *

The end. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Have a Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
